El Lado Humano de Snape
by JenRmzA
Summary: Severus Snape siempre ha mostrado ser un hombre frío y calculador que impone miedo a todos y que ha cerrado su corazón al amor. Sin embargo, sólo algunos conocen lo que es en realidad: un ser humano capaz de sentir y padecer. ¿Será capaz de darse una nueva oportunidad para amar y dejarse amar por la persona menos esperada?
1. Chapter 1 Otra Vez en mis Sueños

**Capítulo I**

**OTRA VEZ EN MIS SUEÑOS**

Era una mañana de sábado hermosa y soleada, el viento soplaba suavemente a través de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación. Los primeros sonidos de la mañana y la gran cantidad de luz que inundaba el cuarto, hicieron que el hombre profundamente dormido envuelto en sus sábanas negras, abriera completamente los ojos y maldijera por lo alto, pues una vez más, su sueño se había visto interrumpido dejándolo con una enorme erección y con el conocido sentimiento de impotencia y dolor al no poder saciarse.

Se levantó con un humor de perros y se envolvió de mala gana, de cintura para abajo, en la sábana que hasta hace unos momentos le servía de cobija. Se dispuso a tomar una larga ducha para refrescarse y calmar un poco su calentura, y quizás, su estado de ánimo, aunque ya sabía que eso iba a ser casi imposible. Mañana regresaba a Hogwarts, de nuevo a la rutina donde todos lo odiaban, nadie lo esperaba y ciertamente, donde más sólo se sentía.

Se encaminaba a la ducha cuando vio una vieja fotografía en la cómoda, en ella aparecía una joven muy bella, de ojos verdes tiernos pero firmes, labios carnosos y deseables, de unos 16 años de edad ataviada con el uniforme de Gryffindor, sonriendo y saludando mientras su pelo largo y rojo ondeaba sensualmente al viento. La tomó con cariño entre sus manos y leyó la dedicatoria que había en ella:

"_Para mi mejor amigo"  
Con Amor  
L_

_"Su amigo… nunca nada más"_, pensaba amargamente mientras examinaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño. A diferencia de la chica en la foto, él había envejecido, ahora su expresión mostraba madurez física y mental, ya aparecían algunas líneas alrededor de su rostro propias de su edad, aún conservaba la nariz larga, la piel blanca y cetrina, el pelo negro azabache cayendo como cortinas enmarcando una mirada fría y distante en sus ojos, que a través de los años, se instaló permanentemente para ocultar el dolor de su corazón.

Aún se conservaba en forma, pues a diferencia de muchos magos que acondicionaban sus cuerpos a través de la magia, él prefería hacerlo al estilo muggle, eso le daba la satisfacción de saber que lo tenía gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo y no al movimiento de una varita o al sabor desagradable de una poción. Su cuerpo era fuerte, marcado, sensual a la vista de las pocas mujeres con las que había dormido ocasionalmente para saciar su necesidad de sexo, pero sin aventurarse a nada formal. "_Nadie te reemplazará jamás, eso nunca lo permitiría, mi mente y mi corazón te pertenecen solo a ti y a nadie más,"_ se decía a sí mismo a través de ese espejo que le devolvía una sonrisa llena de tristeza: _"Apareciste otra vez en mis sueños"_.

El agua caía sobre su cuerpo arrastrando a su paso el jabón restante mientras su mano subía y bajaba lentamente la piel de su miembro y su mente volaba a ese vívido sueño:

_Ella dormía plácidamente a su lado, era hermoso verla descansar desnuda y boca abajo abrazando la almohada mientras su pelo le caía con gracia sobre la cama, sus hombros y espalda. En una mano que sobresalía se veía un pequeño aro dorado. Su corazón dio un brinco, volteó a ver su mano incrédulo. Él también traía uno. "¡Por fin, después de tanto tiempo! ¡Después de todo te convertiste en mi esposa!" pensó emocionado._

_Se quedó observándola sin moverse para no asustarla, algo en su interior le decía que la había amado toda la noche, pero él quería hacer el amor otra vez, era adicto a ella, a esa piel blanca que enmarcaba un cuerpo esbelto y de curvas perfectas, podía sentir su aroma a flores con cada respiración acompasada y eso lo embriagaba. _

_¿Cómo despertarla? Con mano temblorosa, comenzó por retirar el cabello dejando al descubierto parte de su cuello, acarició su espalda varias veces de arriba abajo sin tocar sus nalgas, empezó a besar con delicadeza cada parte de su rostro donde podía llegar, ella se movió ligeramente y el aprovechó para ponerla de frente a él y así poder disfrutar de esos senos redondos y firmes enmarcados por un hermoso pezón rosado que respingaba al más mínimo roce de sus dedos. Se oyó una risita cuando el besaba su oreja… _

_"¿¡Qué intentas?!," preguntó ella._

_"¡Hacerte mía!," susurró a su oído._

_"¿¡Otra vez?!," dijo riendo._

_"Si, las veces que sea necesario, no puedo estar sin ti…" _

_Ella rió nuevamente y exhaló un suspiro al sentir los ágiles y suaves dedos de él recorriendo su intimidad mientras su boca aprisionaba uno de sus pechos. – "¡Bésame!" – Le imploró. Él aceptó gustoso sin retirar su mano de ese botoncito que tanto disfrutaba. Sus besos, delicados y llenos de amor al principio, rápidamente se transformaban para dar paso a ese deseo y necesidad que tenía de ellos. Sentía como se mojaba más y más a cada movimiento de su mano, introdujo un dedo en su vagina y al no descubrir resistencia, introdujo otro, ella abrió más sus piernas para permitirle mayor acceso. Él se separó de su boca y descendió buscando su humedad, ella quiso detenerlo pero él ya comenzaba a lamer sus abundantes jugos, a jugar con su clítoris. _

_"¿¡No te da asco?!" – preguntó sorprendida pero excitada_

_"¿Por qué debería?, sabes delicioso"_

_"Mmmmm… Después de… lo de anoche… aaaahhh… he de saber a ti…"_

_"Es cierto, pero es más tu sabor que el mío…"_

_"¡Penétrame!"_

_"Creí que eso hacía," se rió._

_"No… no con tu… manooooo… ¡Te quiero a ti!"_

_"¿¡A mí?!, ¿eso qué significa?"_

_"¡Que… quiero… aaahhh… tu pene… dentro de… miiiiiiiiiiii…!" dijo sonrojándose intensamente y con la voz entrecortada por el placer que sentía._

_"¡Deseaba que me lo pidieras!"_

_"No te lo pido… te lo exijo… mmm"_

_Ni tarde ni perezoso se colocó sobre ella, apuntó su miembro a su entrada y comenzó a meterlo suavemente para disfrutar como se abría paso entre sus pliegues, pero ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y lo obligó a penetrarla con fuerza y de una sola vez. _

_"¡Vaya!..." se quedó quieto, "estás empapada…"_

_"¡Muévete!"_

_"Suplícame…"_

_Ella puso su carita de gatita en celo, "por favor, te lo suplico… ¡hazme tuya, te necesito, deseo que me dejes llena de ti!..." El sonrió, amaba esa expresión en su rostro, llena de lujuria, pasión y deseo, y aunque no lo dijera, amaba que fuera por él por quien estuviera así. Se empezó a mover rápido y cada vez más fuerte, le deleitaba ver como esos perfectos pechos botaban cada vez que la penetraba, ella gemía y movía sus caderas al compás de sus embestidas, estaban a punto de correrse…_

Abrió los ojos de golpe, justo ahí había despertado, descubrió que estaba en el baño pero no le importó, los cerró nuevamente, continuó su sueño donde lo dejó: _ella movía sus caderas cada vez más rápido mientras atraía su cuerpo sudoroso hacia sí. Los brazos y las piernas le temblaban, ya no podía más, se desplomó sobre su delicado cuerpo sin dejar de moverse, ella lo abrazó para poner su rostro en su cuello y se quedó callada, quería escuchar los sonidos de él. Con una última embestida, se corrieron al unísono._ Un sonido gutural salió de su garganta mientras fuertes chorros de semen fueron a estrellarse contra la pared del baño pero no se percató de eso, su mente seguía con ella cuando la oyó susurrarle al oído:

_"Mmmm… Severus… ¡estuvo delicioso mi amor!"_

_"Te amo Lily!"_

**_Notas de autor:_**

Este es el primer relato que escribí, así que espero les guste, espero sus comentarios y sugerencias. Es probable que algunos de ustedes lo hayan leido en otro sitio así que espero no cansarlos jejeje. Gracias por su tiempo. Recuerden, todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.


	2. Chapter 2 Promesa Sellada

**Capítulo II  
PROMESA SELLADA**

El sonido de su propia voz lo devolvió a la realidad. Sonrió para sí mismo, cerró la llave del agua, se envolvió en la toalla y se dirigió a su habitación, al pie de la cama se encontraba su baúl con todas sus cosas preparadas y listas para regresar al Colegio. No tenía que volver si no hasta el día siguiente pero pensándolo bien, tampoco tenía razón a quedarse un día más en su casa, así que con un movimiento casi flojo de su varita, terminó de empacar sus cosas, guardó su nueva y hermosa lechuza en su jaula, limpió y ordeno un poco y se desapareció con todo y su equipaje para reaparecerse casi al instante en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Caminó lentamente hacia el castillo con su baúl flotando delante de él mientras su lechuza daba unas vueltas para estirar sus alas y finalmente posarse en su hombro. Mientras caminaba podía ver los jardines por donde muchas veces caminó a lado de Lily Evans, recordó muchas cosas, entre ellas el día que su amistad terminó. Suspiró tristemente._ "Lo lamento tanto mi amor, ¡como desearía que lo de esta mañana no hubiera sido un sueño y realmente estuvieras a mi lado!, cometí tantos errores que te juro que quisiera regresar en el tiempo y arreglar las cosas, quizás así estarías conmigo". _Volvió a sonreír con más tristeza aún, _"cierto, nunca fui para ti más que tu mejor amigo, que suerte tuvo ese Potter."_

Estaba en su despacho acomodando sus cosas al estilo muggle, pudo haberlo hecho con su varita u ordenárselo a algún elfo doméstico pero lo prefirió así pues necesitaba en que entretenerse. Estaba muy concentrado arreglando una de sus ya muy conocidas túnicas negras cuando una voz se oyó a sus espaldas:

_"Buenas tardes Severus," _dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, _"ya veo que decidiste adelantarte."_

_"Si, no era necesario pasar otro día en mi casa, daba lo mismo estar aquí que allá,"_ le contestó en tono aburrido y apenas inclinando su cabeza a modo de saludo.

_"Ya veo," _respondió divertido mientras se sentaba observando a su profesor de pociones, _"pero qué bueno que estás aquí, necesitaba hablar contigo antes de que el ciclo comience. ¿Recuerdas que año es este?."_

Sin voltear a ver al director le contestó en tono tenso, _"Si lo sé, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ya pasaron 10 años…"_ dudó un momento esperando que Dumbledore dijera algo pero al ver que el anciano director no decía nada continuó volteándose a verlo, "_sé lo que quieres pero no puedo prometerte nada."_

_"Tienes que hacerlo, es importante"_

_"Lo sé, pero…"_

_"Temes encariñarte de él y no poder interpretar tu papel"_ dijo en forma afirmativa conociendo ya la respuesta. _"Confío plenamente en ti y sé que logarás tu objetivo." _Pero Snape no estaba muy dispuesto a aceptarlo.

"_¿Por qué estás tan seguro de eso?, lo más probable es que sea igual a él, impetuoso, altanero, presumido y desagradable"_ dijo con desdén pero sin mirar los ojos de su interlocutor, _"dudo sinceramente que haya heredado algo de ella… nunca nadie será como ella,"_ su mirada se dulcificó por unos instantes mientras hacía mucho esfuerzo por no llorar.

_"Veo que después de todo este tiempo no la has olvidado y eso es bueno, pero no deberías de juzgar un libro por su cubierta,"_ dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, _"ese niño será la viva imagen de su padre, excepto por los ojos, pero en el fondo es como ella, además, todos estos años de sufrimiento han ennoblecido su alma más de lo que te imaginas."_

_"¡¿Sufrimiento!?,"_ un tono de indignación asomó en su voz en contra de su propia voluntad y sin poder evitarlo añadió, _"¡tu dijiste que con esos muggles estaría protegido!, ¡que nada le pasaría estando a lado de SU sangre!,"_ y sin más comenzó a gritar, _"ME NEGASTE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE PROTEGERLO Y CUIDAR DE ÉL JURÁNDOME QUE EN NINGÚN LUGAR ESTARÍA MEJOR QUE AHÍ Y AHORA ME VIENES A DECIR QUE HA SUFRIDO?"_. Snape bufaba mientras se paseaba por la oficina, el coraje era completamente evidente, sin embargo el director no desvió la mirada ni mostró ningún tipo de cambio en su actitud, sólo se limitó a mirarlo y permitir que se desahogara. Era obvio que tenía tiempo queriendo sacar todos esos sentimientos en su interior. Al ver que el director no decía nada, que lo observaba con su clásica mirada de Rayos X y una sonrisa benévola en sus labios, controló su rabia y sus gritos y tomó asiento frente a su interlocutor.

_"Sé que tienes tus razones para mandarlo con ellos aún cuando no has querido dármelas pero no planeo hacer lo que quieres si no me das una explicación… ¿Me quieres decir que tramas?," _preguntó intentando sonar frío y calmado.

Dumbledore respiró profundamente y después de unos minutos agregó: _"Voldemort volverá algún día de eso no tengo dudas, por eso es importante que me ayudes a proteger al niño sin que él lo sepa, pues en algún momento tendrás que reasumir tu papel de mortifago y no quiero que Voldemort descubra que existe un lazo entre ustedes."_

_"En resumen, ¡esperas que arriesgue nuevamente mi vida y te sirva de espía!." _Dijo con desdén y coraje._ "Y además tengo que fingir cosas que no siento frente a la única persona que me interesa, la última oportunidad que tengo y que podría tener para devolver algo de felicidad a mi vida… Según tú, ¿Cuándo crees que Voldemort decida regresar?, ¿Por cuánto tiempo tendré que interpretar mi papel? "_

Dumbledore suspiró, _"no lo sé pero va a intentarlo en el momento menos pensado. Además, me lo prometiste, me diste tu palabra y debes cumplirla." _Mientras se dirigía a la puerta agregó,_ "aún cuando digas que no te interesa, es por el bien del mundo mágico que te lo he pedido."_

_"Está bien, lo haré,"_ contestó tras un largo suspiro,_ "pero no por el mundo mágico, si no por ella. Voy a salir el resto del día, regreso mañana antes del atardecer y de que los alumnos lleguen."_ Agregó con un movimiento de varita para que sus pertenencias se acomodaran en su lugar.

_"No hay problema, disfruta tus ultimas horas libres, quizás debas buscar un poco de compañía femenina," _dijo el director en tono pícaro sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

_"No es compañía femenina la que busco_," agregó en tono sarcástico y burlón,_ "y antes de que retuerzas mis palabras… voy al Valle de Godric… hace mucho que no voy."_

Dumbledore se rió, era increíble lo mucho que ambos se conocían y sabía bien que Snape no iba a permitir que le jugara bromas, así que sólo agregó, _"no necesitas darme explicaciones, sólo que es bueno que tengas uno que otro desfogue, por decirlo de alguna manera, fuera de la escuela que no incluya atormentar a tus alumnos."_ Y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a un semi desconcertado e irritable Snape.

Se recostó en su cama, el viaje había sido provechoso pero cansado y quería reposar un poco antes de la cena. En un rato más llegaban los alumnos y estaba ansioso por ver a ese niño y comprobar todo lo que Dumbledore había dicho. Había ido a visitar su tumba y la casa donde fueron asesinados, las ruinas aún se conservaban con todo su mobiliario como homenaje a los Potter, cada año se deterioraba más pero la gente no quiso derribarla ni despojarla de nada. Con cuidado, entró a la casa y fue directo a la habitación, ahí seguía toda la ropa colgada, la cama hecha y en el tocador su perfume y su cepillo del pelo, se sentó en la cama desprendiendo una nube de polvo mientras sostenía en su mano la última foto que se habían tomado en familia. En ella aparecía James, Lily y Harry con apenas un año cumplido. Sonrió nostálgico pensando, sin poder evitarlo, que podría ser él el que estuviese a su lado.

Mientras su mente divagaba por lo que pudo ser y no fue, un rayo de sol entró por la ventana y arrancó un destello debajo de un escalón en el armario llamando su atención y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se dirigió hacia el escalón y lo empezó a palpar, era falso, con su varita lo desprendió, no tenía encantamientos para ocultarlo ni protección mágica alguna, debajo de éste, había una cajita dorada junto con un viejo álbum de fotografías, unas cartas y un regalo aún envuelto que reconocería como el mismo que cada año recibía en su cumpleaños. Tomó todos los objetos, los guardó y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Una vez en su despacho, sacó los objetos y los depositó en su mesita de noche y se acostó. Durmió profundamente, por primera vez no soñó absolutamente nada; despertó 2 horas más tarde, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a revisar todo lo que había traído del Valle de Godric. Comenzó por el álbum, en él había fotos móviles, que marcaban una línea de tiempo pues empezaba con una Lily de 11 años de edad sentada en un columpio mientras reía, justo antes de comenzar el colegio y terminaba con la misma foto del cumpleaños de Harry. Había todo tipo de fotos, en algunas él aparecía junto a ella, pero en un punto, él ya no volvió a aparecer. Eso le dolió. Cerró el álbum y comenzó a revisar las cartas, todas eran la correspondencia que ambos habían mantenido el tiempo que su amistad duró. Cuando terminó de leer todas las cartas, abrió el pequeño cofre dorado, adentro, sobre una vestidura de terciopelo negro, se encontraba una medalla plateada con una serpiente y una leyenda que decía "Siempre Amigos", en la tapa del cofre había una nota que decía:

_"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS 17 SEV_

_Sé que no hemos estado de acuerdo en muchas cosas pero aún así eres mi mejor amigo,  
y en verdad espero que siempre lo seamos._

_Con Amor_

_L"_

Eso le partió el corazón, fue el único regalo de cumpleaños que no recibió pues fue después de cometer la grave falta; que haría que su amistad terminara. Finalmente abrió el paquete envuelto, ahí había una sortija de plata, hecha por duendes, con una piedra negra y una ornamentada S sobre ella, la nota sólo decía: "Feliz Cumpleaños". Unas lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, jamás nadie, aparte de Dumbledore recordaría ese día, nadie le mandaría notas, ni regalos, ni felicitaciones. Lily Evans había muerto y todo lo que le quedaba era la promesa que hace tantos años haría y que ahora le repetía mientras sostenía la sortija:

_"No importa lo que pase, voy a cuidar a tu hijo, daré mi vida por él si es necesario y si para eso debo sacrificar mi vida y mi corazón lo haré, cueste lo que cueste, él estará bien. Te lo juro". _La sortija brilló al terminar estas palabras, y rápidamente comprendió lo que pasaba. La sortija era un pacto mágico que hacía con ella, con Lily.

Observaba atónito la sortija cuando un elfo lo interrumpió, _"disculpe que lo interrumpa Profesor," _sonó la voz chillona del elfo,_ "el Profesor Dumbledore me envió por usted para iniciar el banquete de bienvenida y la ceremonia de selección."_

Rápidamente guardó todo en un cajón, incluida la sortija, debía mostrársela a Dumbledore y confirmar sus sospechas, pero de momento era más importante bajar y conocerlo. Llegó al Gran Comedor justo cuando los alumnos de primer año ingresaban, no era necesario buscarlo pues se destacaba de los demás. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo vio a sólo unos metros, efectivamente era la imagen de él pero sus ojos eran los de ella, tenían la misma forma y color, el mismo reflejo de su alma que tanto amaba en ella, el mismo amor que siempre la caracterizaba. Reaccionó cuando escuchó al sombrero seleccionador gritar _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"_, no esperaba menos, tenía que ser como ella.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

Sé que es un poco decepcionante no que no haya escrito nada de sexo pero en verdad necesitaba explicar algunas cosas. Prometo que en los próximos capítulos me esforzaré más, sin embargo no creo que se vuelvan tan explícitas de aquí en adelante o los capítulos serían demasiado largos, ya verán pronto por qué. Mil gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, sé que no respondí sus reviews pero apenas le estoy agarrando la onda a fanfic. Los que me pusieron en sus favoritos tanto de historia o de autor o los follow, en verdad puedo decirles que es un honor.

Tengo varias ideas en mente pero poco a poco las voy a ir desarrollando, tengan paciencia. Ya saben, tomatazos, sugerencias, todas son aceptadas. Gracias.


	3. Chapter 3 ¿Amante, amiga o algo más?

**Capítulo III  
¿Amante, amiga o algo más?**

Se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio, su cara reflejaba ansiedad, preocupación y tensión, sabía que sólo Dumbledore podría decirle con exactitud de que se trataba, pues a pesar de todas las investigaciones que había hecho durante la semana, aún no lograba saber todo lo que quería sobre ese misterioso anillo. Observaba expectante al anciano director mientras este realizaba movimientos complejos con su varita sobre la sortija, pero esta se mantenía inmóvil, no mostraba señas de que nada le afectara. El anciano se detuvo, suspiró profundamente mientras seguía pensando y como un susurro se alcanzó a escuchar: _"No creo, sería imposible… pero…"_

_"¿Qué pasa?, ¿ya dedujiste algo?,"_ preguntó Snape sentándose al borde de la silla con cara de ansiedad pues sabía que de un momento a otro obtendría su respuesta.

El director levantó la vista para verlo y sonrió ante la expresión de éste, _"antes de responderte, quisiera que tú me contestaras algo… se que va a sonar extraño pero necesito que seas completamente honesto conmigo y muy específico… ¿de acuerdo?". _Snape asintió. _"¿Cuándo pronunciaste el juramento, sostenías directamente la sortija?, no me refiero a mantenerla en su caja, sino a tocarla directamente con tu piel,"_ Snape volvió a asentir, _"¿hiciste algo más aparte de eso?". _Hubo silencio. _"Mmm… ¿a parte de sostenerla con tu mano…"_, _"manos, ambas…" _dijo en manera espontánea, _"de acuerdo, ¿a parte de sostenerla con ambas manos y pronunciar el juramento… hubo alguna otra señal de afecto o que representase amor, algún sentimiento en particular?_

Snape se quedó pensativo, si había varios sentimientos y también hubo… _"si, lágrimas, en ese momento estaba llorando, había tristeza mezclada con alegría y dolor, pero principalmente había…"_ no pudo continuar, su voz se quebró…

_"Amor,"_ continuó Dumbledore, _"amor puro y sincero"._ Snape asintió con la mirada fija en la alfombra, no quería que su interlocutor lo viera llorar. _"Bueno pues… eso lo explica todo, lo que pasó con este anillo fue una especie de juramento inquebrantable, sólo que funciona un poco diferente. Verás, cuando Lily y James supieron que Voldemort los perseguía, Lily se enteró que eras tú quien nos había advertido así que decidió hechizar esta sortija para implorar tu ayuda y proteger a su hijo. A pesar de lo que James dijera, ella no confiaba del todo en Petigrew, así que buscó por su cuenta quien la ayudara. Es magia muy antigua y sabía que no te negarías pues en el fondo, estaba al tanto de tus sentimientos. El hechizo que realizó no provoca tu muerte, ella no sería capaz de eso, simplemente que, cada vez que te rehúses, tu conciencia te obligará a través del amor que sientes, a cumplir con ese juramento. Estoy casi seguro que hay un mensaje oculto para ti en esta sortija pero sólo tú serás capaz de descubrirlo pues no se revelará a nadie más que a ti. Así que te la devuelvo, depende de ti si la usas o no"._

Snape lo miraba atónito, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Lo había perdonado, después de todo ella sabía. _"¿Eso es todo?,"_ preguntó incrédulo. Dumbledore sólo asintió. Era lo que sospechaba pero no estaba seguro. Su corazón se iluminó, tomó la sortija y la colocó en su dedo índice de la mano izquierda. _"Gracias"._ Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando el director lo detuvo.

_"Severus, espera por favor necesito hablar contigo, más bien preguntarte… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Harry?"_

La pregunta del millón, la razón por la que estuvo prolongando esta visita lo más que pudo. Intentó contenerse pero no lo consiguió. Contestó con coraje y rabia mientras se paseaba de arriba a abajo, _"… mediocre, arrogante como su padre, trasgresor incorregible, encantado con su fama, egocéntrico e impertinente…" _

_"Vez lo que esperas ver, Severus," _dijo Dumbledore. _"Otros profesores afirman que el chico es modesto, agradable y de considerable talento. Yo, personalmente lo encuentro muy simpático."_ Finalmente agregó, _"No pierdas de vista a Quirrel, por favor. ¿De acuerdo?"_. Snape sólo asintió y salió del despacho.

Ya habían pasado 2 meses desde que el curso iniciara, muy a su pesar y en contra de su voluntad, tuvo que aceptar que lo que Dumbledore decía sobre el niño era cierto y hasta se había quedado corto pero tenía que interpretar su papel, así que aprovechaba cada oportunidad para fastidiarlo hasta el punto de arrancar miradas de odio hacia él, miradas que le destrozaban el alma pero que sabía, tenía que soportar.

El día de Halloween simplemente no resistió más, necesitaba otra salida, "otro desfogue" como lo llamaba Dumbledore, así que decidió dar una vuelta por Hogsmade en busca de una vieja compañía que siempre estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que él le pidiera. Se podría decir que hasta era la única amiga que tenía.

Mientras caminaba hacia la villa recordó cómo fue que Maggie entró a su vida. La conoció el año que Lily falleció, un día depresivo en que no aguantó más, salió al pueblo dispuesto a beberse todas las reservas de alcohol que tuvieran en las Tres Escobas y si eso no era suficiente, también terminaría con las de Cabeza de Puerco. Sin embargo se dirigió directamente al último, prefería un ambiente más solitario.

En el camino chocó accidentalmente con una mujer tirando al suelo la canasta que ella llevaba en sus brazos. El simplemente se disculpó y la ayudó a recoger sus víveres, cuando levantó la vista para seguir su camino, su mirada dio de lleno con un rosto joven y hermoso lleno de pecas alrededor de la nariz, de ojos vivaces, pelo ondulado, rojizo y largo, piel blanca y tersa. Se quedó pasmado, no sabía que pensar, de no ser porque sus ojos eran castaños habría jurado que era ella, que Lily seguía con vida. Su piel, de por sí blanca, se puso lívida y transparente, su expresión era indescifrable, se mezclaba la incredulidad, la sorpresa y la confusión en ella. La mujer se preocupó, quiso saber si se encontraba bien pero él no respondió. Su voz aunque un poco más gruesa, era casi idéntica a la de ella, eso lo sacó de balance, no pudo más y echó a correr en dirección al bar con los ojos llenos de dolor y a punto de soltarse a llorar.

Bebió todo el whisky de fuego que pudo, pero eso no le bastó, no importaba cuanto bebiera, no lograba quitarse de la mente ni de su corazón, todo ese sufrimiento que cargaba. Salió tambaleándose del bar, apenas si podía mantenerse en pie, pero en vez de regresar a Hogwarts, caminó en dirección opuesta para salir del pueblo. Sin ver exactamente a donde se dirigía, pisó la cola de un gato que se hallaba escondido entre varios contenedores de basura, logrando que diera de lleno con ellos y no sólo eso, el gato lo atacó con toda su furia, rasguñó cada centímetro de piel que encontró. Snape intentaba quitárselo de encima cuando un rayo rojo lanzó al gato por los aires, intentó ponerse de pie sin lograrlo cayendo inconsciente de nuevo en la basura.

Cuando despertó, se hallaba en una pequeña habitación acogedora, el dolor de cabeza era insoportable, estaba mareado y con ganas de vomitar. Se notaba que era de noche pues no había más luz que la de una lámpara. Intentaba enfocar su mirada para reconocer donde estaba y recordar que es lo que había sucedido cuando unos ojos castaños se acercaron a su rostro mientras una mano suave y firme lo obliga a volver a la cama. _"Debes descansar, menuda borrachera te pusiste anoche, pensé que dormirías por días. Afortunadamente estás ileso y los rasguños que mi gata te hizo desaparecieron rápidamente". "¿Dónde estoy?" _preguntó con voz ronca. _"En Hogsmade, en mi casa, en mi cama. No te preocupes Severus, mandé una lechuza a Dumbledore para avisar que estabas aquí y que estabas bien, que te cuidaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, que no tenía de que preocuparse"._

_"¿Sabes quién soy?",_ preguntó desconfiado al mismo tiempo que se percataba de su desnudez y buscaba su varita. _"¡Claro que lo sé!, quien no conoce a Severus Snape, eres bastante impopular estos días, aunque en lo personal creo que exageran"._ Snape la miraba desconcertado mientras ella preparaba un recipiente con agua caliente y un trapo húmedo para limpiarlo, pero por más que lo intentaba no lograba ver la cara de esa voz tan familiar pues ella le daba la espalda. _"¿Dónde está mi ropa?, creo que debería irme ya". _

_"¡Tú no irás a ningún lado hasta que estés completamente bien!, aún te ves bastante mal y no quiero quedarme con la preocupación de que algo te suceda,"_ dijo la mujer volteando a verlo y poniendo el trapo húmedo sobre su frente. Su rostro se le hacía familiar, no sólo por las similitudes con ella, si no porque creía haberla visto en otro lugar. Sin saber exactamente el por qué obedeció ante su toqué, se volvió a recostar y se dejó atender. _"Por cierto, me llamo Maggie Peyton"._ No volvieron a pronunciar palabra.

Un bufido de la gata en la puerta lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Había llegado a su casa sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente. Antes de tocar la puerta, esta se abrió para darle paso. Entró sin más. _"Vaya, que milagro verte, pensé que ya te habías olvidado de mi. No te he visto desde que el ciclo escolar comenzó,"_ dijo Maggie en forma de saludo.

_"Lo lamento, he estado muy ocupado". _Y sin pensarlo dos veces la jaló hacia él y la besó con profundidad. _"¡Vamos a tu habitación!"_ ordenó. Ella se dejó guiar sin quejas ni protestas. La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, estaba acostumbrada a su rudeza y eso la excitaba, rápidamente y con desesperación la desnudó dejándola en ropa interior y empujándola hacia la cama.

Le quitó el sostén, besaba y masajeaba esos senos firmes y grandes, chupaba y succionaba uno mientras que sus dedos jugaban con el otro. Ella gemía despacito y se dejaba hacer. Se separó unos instantes de ella y le susurró al oído: _"ya sabes lo que me gusta"._ Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo obligó a sentarse al borde de la cama. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, lamía su oreja mientras lo desnudaba. Lo recostó sobre la cama y lentamente comenzó a bajar por su cuello, su pecho, su estómago hasta que topó con el borde del pantalón. Lo desabotonó y dejó expuesto su miembro. Estaba completamente erecto, comenzaba a salir un líquido transparente que no dudó en probar.

_"Cómelo completo", _pidió entre gemidos, _"¡aaahhh… ya no aguanto, quiero sentir… mmmmm… esos lindos labios… devorándolo todo… aaagggggg!_

Ella obedeció, lamía despacio mientras que con una mano acariciaba sus testículos y con la otra lo masturbaba lentamente, su lengua le dedicaba especial atención a su glande, ella amaba el sabor de ese pene hermoso y fuerte, quería tragárselo todo pero no le cabía en su boca. El gemía suavemente, sabía cómo excitarlo hasta el punto de hacer que le suplicara que lo comiera entero y cuando debía parar, sabía hasta que punto volverlo loco y dejarlo saciado o hacer que pidiera más.

Introdujo su pene completo en su boca, cada vez la succión era más fuerte y rápida, Aceleró el sube y baja mientras lo oía gemir. Sintió las manos de su amante presionando su cabeza para profundizar más en esa boquita que le encantaba, eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba a punto de correrse. Lo chupaba como si ello se le fuera la vida hasta que sintió fuertes chorros de semen golpear contra el fondo de su garganta mientras Severus exhalaba un grito de placer. Sus miradas se encontraron. La atrajo hacia él para besarla, la acostó en la cama para devolverle el placer que le hizo sentir pero ella sólo alcanzó a decir, _"cógeme ya, ¿qué esperas?"._

De un solo golpe la penetro, comenzó a moverse mientras ella gemía fuertemente. De repente salió, la obligó a ponerse en cuatro, quería ver como sus testículos golpeaban contra esas nalgas redondas y blancas. Le excitaba oírla gritar y pedirle más. La sujetó fuerte por la cadera con ambas manos.

_"Aaahhh… mmm…. Así… sigue, dame más fuerte… aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!"._

_"Aaaagggg… ¿Te gusta?"_

_"Me encanta… aaaahhhh…. dame más fuerte…. Asiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… ¡reviéntame si es necesario!... estoy a punto de corrermeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"_

Snape aceleró más sus movimientos, estaba igual que ella. La penetró con fuerza un par de veces más hasta que ambos exhalaron un grito mientras él se descargaba nuevamente, ella se desplomó arrastrándolo en el proceso, le encantaba sentir el peso de Snape sobre su cuerpo y más, después de una corrida como esa.

Lentamente, Snape se acostó a su lado agotado y con los brazos bajo su cabeza, ella se acurrucó en su pechó mientras lo acariciaba con sus dedos, _"ya te extrañaba". _Snape no contestó. Se había quedado dormido, o al menos eso le hizo creer. Ella se acomodó para dormir un rato a su lado, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que se quedaba, que no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Cuando su respiración era acompasada, Severus se levantó, se vistió sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, la tapó con una manta y apuntó su varita a su vientre. Un rayo de luz azul salió. Cuando se dirigía a la puerta escuchó su voz, _"¿eso era necesario?, por una vez me gustaría que no me lanzaras ese hechizo y te despidieras antes de irte". _Con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta y sin voltear a verla le contestó, _"¡sabes bien por qué lo hago y si no me despido es porque volveré!"._

Ella suspiró profundamente. _"Si, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué no te quedas?. No tienes que regresar al colegio te puedo preparar algo rico de cenar, digo…" _trató de sonar picara y sensual,_ "no sería como el banquete de la escuela pero no lo hago tan mal…" _y en tono de súplica contenida añadió,_ "¡por favor Severus, sólo esta vez!"_

Por un momento dudó, sus ganas de volver a tener sexo con ella eran muchas pero su cabeza prevaleció a sus impulsos, _"no puedo, debo ir al colegio, tengo responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir," _dijo con firmeza_. Además, conoces perfectamente mis razones para no quedarme mucho tiempo a tu lado ¿o no Maggie?, no quiero que te ilusiones con algo que no te puedo y que no soy capaz de dar. Te veo después"._ Y sin más salió de la habitación.

Estaba sentado en un sillón frente a la chimenea con los ojos cerrados y un vaso de vino en su mano. _"¡Te juro que este año ha sido uno de los más largos que he tenido, Potter un día me va a matar de un infarto, no puedo creer que se arriesgara así todo el año, no cabe duda que es digno hijo de ese imbécil, de tal palo tal astilla!"_. Su tono era frío, cargado de coraje y odio. _"Primero, logra escabullirse a la guarida de un perro de tres cabezas, luego, no conforme, fue en busca de un troll de las montañas, después hechizan su escoba para matarlo y finalmente va al rescate de la Piedra Filosofal, directo a las manos del Señor Tenebroso. Afortunadamente cuenta con amigos que tienen más habilidad que él y son más listos. Si fuera mi hijo le daría una buena tunda por casi logar que lo maten y en el proceso, hacer que me muera yo del susto y la preocupación"._

Una risita se oyó tras él mientras unas manos suaves se colocaban en sus hombros. _"La cena ya está lista, puedes pasar a la mesa cuando quieras, te hice tu plato favorito"._ Maggie se separó de él para permitir que Snape se levantara, pero éste no se movió, con voz fría, entre dientes y con rencor le dijo, _"ni siquiera me estás escuchando, ¿para qué me pides que te cuente sobre mis cosas si no me prestas atención y además te ríes de mi?". _

_"Sí te estoy escuchando y no me río de ti,"_ le contestó serena, _"y no uses ese tono conmigo, yo no soy tus estudiantes y no me intimidas. Es sólo que me da mucho gusto que te hayas encariñado con el chico"._ Después de un pausa agregó,_ "¿y cómo está eso de que tiene amigos con más habilidad e inteligencia que él?, según tú… no carece de ningún tipo de cualidad._

Snape se levantó para dirigirse a la mesa, _"es cierto sólo que de no ser por Weasley y Granger, el niño no habría logrado llegar a la Piedra_", mientras se sentaba, dos platos aparecieron en la mesa, tenía hambre, así que no dudó en empezar a comer. _"Sabes…"_ añadió después de un momento de silencio poniendo su tenedor a un lado, _"…esa niña Granger es algo especial, jamás creí volver encontrar a alguien con facilidad para pociones, si no fuera tan empecinada en seguir las instrucciones y siguiera sus instintos de vez cuando, sería una gran pocionista... ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miras así?"_ añadió con desconcierto al ver la expresión de ella.

Maggie lo miraba de hito en hito, nunca lo había escuchado expresarse así de ningún alumno que no fuera Harry, y mucho menos de una niña, ¿qué estaba pasando?, ¿Por qué de repente ese cambio de actitud?. Compuso rápidamente su expresión, _"no, por nada, es bueno ver de vez en cuando tu corazón, me imagino que esa niña es algo singular" _dijo sonriendo tranquilamente, _"¿o no?" _añadió con un dejo de celo en la voz que pasó desapercibido para Snape. Después de un rato y con el postre en frente agregó, _"Cambiando de tema… supongo que te vas a ir todas las vacaciones,"_ Snape asintió,_ "¿habrá alguna posibilidad de que te vea de vez en cuando, o será hasta que comience el próximo ciclo?"_ le preguntó de forma sensual y con una mano en su entrepierna.

Snape se levantó, con un movimiento de su varita depositó sus platos ya limpios en su lugar, _"me temo que no, Dumbledore me pidió un favor y presiento que voy a estar muy ocupado"_, no era cierto, tenía sus vacaciones libres, con Voldemort en Albania nuevamente, sólo quedaba esperar un renovado esfuerzo para que intentara regresar. Se agachó para darle un beso en la frente y agregó, _"gracias por la cena estuvo delicioso, nos vemos después"._ Y sin más se marchó.

* * *

**Notas de Autor**

Gracias a todos ustedes que han seguido mi historia o me han puesto como parte de sus favoritos o me han dejado sus comentarios. Me emociona la respuesta que he tenido con esta historia pues es la primera que escribí y es grato ver que es del agrado de muchos y en varias partes del mundo. Ver lectores de América, Europa, incluso Japón es un levantón a mi autoestima como no tienen idea. Como siempre recuerden que todos los personajes (excepto Maggie, que se me ocurrió), son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y que todos sus tomatazos, sugerencias y demás, son bienvenidos aquí en la página o en mi correo. En verdad deseo saber que opinan de este capi pues me he dado cuenta que es el que menos comentarios ha tenido. Besos a todos.


	4. Chapter 4 Un Bello sueño

**Capítulo IV  
UN BELLO SUEÑO**

_"¿¡QUE HIZO QUÉ?!"_ su grito resonó en todo el despacho.

Dumbledore lo miró sonriendo, _"Cálmate, Severus, no creo que todo haya sido su culpa, toma en cuenta que sus parientes no son precisamente las mejores personas y ha de haber perdido el control de su magia, además lo del callejón se debió a su inexperiencia con la red flu y pues bien sabes que Lockhart busca fama donde sea"_. Dijo en tono sonriente y casual, como quien comenta el clima. El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Snape estaba furibundo, si alguien que no fuese el director lo hubiera visto, habría salido corriendo. Ese chico siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas, igual que su padre. _"En fin,"_ dijo Dumbledore mientras se levantaba de la silla y le extendía una copia del Profeta Vespertino para que la viera, _"espero que este año sea mucho más tranquilo para todos que el pasado. Por cierto, necesito que averigües porque ni Harry ni Ron vienen en el tren, yo tengo que ir a ver lo del banquete"_.

_"¿¡Cómo que no vienen en el tren?!"_ pero Dumbledore ya había salido de su despacho. Revisó la primera plana del periódico y ahí aparecía una foto móvil de un auto bajo un titular enorme sobre ella: MUGGLES DESCONCERTADOS POR UN FORD ANGLIA VOLADOR. Cada palabra que seguía del artículo hacía que su rostro se enrojeciera de coraje y frustración, pero ya era suficiente, tenía que hacer algo, había jurado protegerlo pero eso no evitaba que le pudiera dar una buena reprimenda. _"Ahora si me vas a escuchar Potter"_ dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba su preciado anillo.

Había visto el auto llegar y lo peor fue que vio cuando se estrelló contra el sauce boxeador, casi le da un infarto, conocía bien ese árbol y sabía el daño que podía ocasionar. Rápidamente se dirigió a los jardines, iba dando la vuelta por fuera del Gran Comedor, cuando alcanzó a escuchar unas voces que lo hicieron parar en seco.

_"Espera…" _dijo Harry. _"¿Donde está Snape?"_

_"¡A lo mejor está enfermo!", _dijo Ron esperanzado.

_"¿Quizá se haya ido?" _dijo Harry.

_"O quizá lo han echado" _dijo Ron con entusiasmo, _"como todo el mundo lo odia…"_

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus palabras eran dolorosas y ya no resistía escuchar una más. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para sonar glacial cuando añadió a la conversación, _"O tal vez, quiera averiguar por qué no han llegado ustedes dos en el tren escolar"_. Sus caras de susto y sorpresa casi lo hacen sonreír, eso fue lo único bueno de haberlos encontrado, sin embargo, su coraje era mayor. Los llevó a su despacho, gritó hasta que se cansó, que ganas tenía de darle una buena zurra, ni siquiera esos ojos verdes harían que cambiara de opinión pero Dumbledore otra vez lo exoneró, sólo se iría con un castigo.

Todo parecía ir bien, excepto por una rencilla con el chico Malfoy, en verdad parecía que iba a ser un año tranquilo hasta una noche que apareció en una leyenda extraña en la pared: LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. Su año tranquilo se fue al caño, sucesos extraños a cada rato y lo peor no era eso, siempre era Harry el que se veía envuelto, siempre en el lugar equivocado a la hora equivocada. Y no sólo, estuvo a punto de matar al estúpido de Lockhart, ¡el muy imbécil le desapareció todos los huesos del brazo a su niño!, pero tuvo su venganza al ridiculizarlo en el club de Duelo, lo malo es que ahora resulta que Harry habla parsel y todos creen que es el heredero de Slytherin.

Navidad se acercaba, la última sesión de pociones previa a las vacaciones había sido un desastre gracias a Harry pero eso no significa que no se diera cuenta que la chica Granger había robado cosas de su reserva privada. Al comprobar que eran ingredientes para la Poción Multijugos, en vez de enojarse, se sorprendió, sabía bien que era experta en pociones para su edad, pero no pudo evitar sentir orgullo hacia ella.

La mañana de Navidad llegó, y aún cuando planeaba pasarla completamente solo, presentía que Dumbledore iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que no se escapara como siempre. Se quedó otro rato más acostado, no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse, tenía tiempo que no soñaba con Lily, al menos no como él quería, y eso no le ayudaba a desahogarse del todo.

Quizás lograría escapar por una noche e ir a ver a Maggie, desde que regresó al colegio no la había visitado, pues al día siguiente de haber vuelto, algo extraño ocurrió, un pequeño paquete adornado con un lazo verde y plata se encontraba sobre su escritorio con una nota: "¡Que tengas un buen año!". Adentro se encontraba una esfera transparente que reflejaba todos los colores al ser expuesta a la luz. _"Maggie", _fue lo único que pensó y colocó la esfera de nuevo en su envoltura. Él lo sabía perfectamente, ella sentía más por él de lo que decía, no necesitaba leer su mente, se notaba cada vez que le pedía quedarse, durante años había intentado que le abriera su corazón más allá de la confianza, pues después de Dumbledore, sólo en ella confiaba ciegamente pero eso no significaba que la amara. Desde el principio lo había atraído por su parecido con Lily pero nada más, era su desfogue, con quien podía abrirse un poco más pero eso era todo. Siempre antes de irse después de esos momentos de pasión, la hechizaba para que no quedara embarazada y eso la molestaba, pero simplemente él no quería hijos, y menos con alguien a quien nunca amaría.

Se volvió a revolver en la cama cuando su lechuza dejó a su lado un sobre. _"¿Qué me ha mando hoy Dumbledore?"_ le preguntó en tono afectuoso mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza y le daba un premio. Abrió el sobre pero en lugar de una carta de Dumbledore se encontró con una tarjeta de navidad hecha a mano, era realmente bella, sencilla, al estilo muggle, pero muy hermosa. Al abrirla cayeron unas pequeñas serpentinas que dejaron al descubierto la nota:

_¡Feliz Navidad!  
Te deseo lo mejor con todo mi amor_

No tenía firma, pero tampoco la necesitaba. Sabía nuevamente que era Maggie quien la enviaba, lo cual hasta cierto punto era extraño, ella no le daba regalos porque sabía que no le gustaban, así que supuso que era un renovado intento por acercarse. Razón por la cual se replanteaba ir a verla pero necesita estar con alguien así que decidió que en los próximos días iría a pasar un rato con ella.

El resto del año, siguieron pasando cosas extrañas, más niños petrificados y entre ellos la mejor amiga de Harry. Se dio una vuelta por la enfermería queriendo ver al muchacho aunque fuera de lejos, sabía que había ido de visita y que estaba sufriendo. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por consolarlo pero no podía acercarse a él. Cuando la enfermería se quedó sola entró sin hacer ruido, se dirigió a la cama de Hermione, no sabía por qué lo hacía pero se sentó a lado de ella. Qué pacífica se veía, aún con la cara de sorpresa que mantenía. Dudó unos segundos y luego extendió su mano y tocó la de ella, su piel era suave, tenía un olor muy característico a jazmines, su pelo alborotado estaba sobre la cama y la hacía ver muy dulce. Un sentimiento de ternura se despertó en él mientras un pensamiento gracioso cruzó por su mente: "Primero parecías un gato y ahora estás así, quisiera ser yo quien te sacara de esta situación", cuando reaccionó a sus pensamientos sonrió y susurró, "bueno, lo digo porque quizás así Harry me odie menos".

Se encontraba en Cabeza de Puerco, tenía ganas de tomar como hacía años no lo hacía. Finalmente el año había terminado, resultó que otra vez era Voldemort quien estaba tras los sucesos raros, los petrificados volvieron a la normalidad y Harry nuevamente salió ileso. Después de varios tragos, con la cabeza algo nublada y su paso tambaleante salió del bar dispuesto a desaparecerse e ir a su casa cuando una mano lo sujetó. Conocía ese tacto así que se dejó guiar hasta una casita a las afueras del pueblo que conocía a la perfección, una vez adentro se dirigió directamente a la habitación y se desplomó en la cama. Sintió la misma mano comenzar a desvestirlo lentamente, el se dejó mientras caía dormido.

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí pero se encontraba en una habitación blanca con vista al mar, muy hermosa, amplia y llena de luz. La escena representada era de lo más romántica, la cama estaba al centro de la alcoba con velos cayendo por los doseles, sus sábanas blancas estaban cubiertas completamente con pétalos de rosas rojas al igual que el piso. La mesita de centro sostenía una hielera y una botella de vino, a lado un ramo de flores de varios colores y un par de copas. Se acercó a un espejo, descubrió que estaba vestido con ropa muggle, un traje, camisa desabotonada del cuello y zapatos de vestir, todo en tono negro. Se sorprendió al ver su reflejo, lucía bastante bien, aunque era raro no ver su túnica acostumbrada pero dada la situación tampoco la echaba de menos.

Arrojó el saco a un sillón y se quitó los zapatos y calcetines, abrió la botella de vino y sirvió las copas. Con ellas en la mano se dirigió al balcón, de alguna manera sabía que ella estaría ahí pero no estaba preparado para la imagen frente a él. Estaba de espaldas, su cabello semi recogido ondeaba suavemente al viento, los rayos del sol al atardecer hacía que reflejos dorados aparecieran en esos hilos rojos. Su vestido blanco y largo también ondeaba suavemente, se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo mostrando esas curvas perfectas que lo volvían loco, también estaba descalza y eso la hacía ver sensual.

Volteó lentamente al oír sus pasos, le sonrió con ternura al ver las copas en su mano mientras tomaba una. _"Pensé que te ibas a tardar más y salí a ver el atardecer, es un bello lugar, cuando dijiste que pasaríamos nuestra luna de miel en un sitio especial no pensé que ese sitio fuera uno muggle," _agregó dándole la espalda nuevamente.

_"Creí que preferirías alejarte un poco de la magia y disfrutar algo más íntimo, ¿o me equivoco?"_, preguntó en tono casual mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y la atraía hacia él. Comenzó a besar su cuello desde atrás, ella lo extendía para darle paso a sus besos. _"Vamos adentro"_ le pidió. Ella se dio la vuelta. La observaba mientras caminaba delante de él, tenía un movimiento de cadera que lo hipnotizaba. Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama él la detuvo, la giró para verla y la besó.

Su lengua era suave y rítmica, buscaba sus labios con pasión eso lo excitaba, enrollaba sus dedos en su pelo mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa y rozaba la piel de su pecho, él comenzó a retirar el vestido, bajó el cierre y deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros, se alejó un poco para ver cómo caía suavemente al piso mientras ella intentaba cubrirse con sus manos totalmente sonrojada del rostro.

Se despojó de su camisa quedando sólo en pantalón, se acercó a ella y la volvió a besar. La abrazaba mientras la acostaba en la cama. Se volvió a alejar de ella, la visión era sublime, su pelo estaba regado en la cama revuelto con los pétalos, sus mejillas estaban completamente sonrojadas dándole un aspecto muy tierno, seguía cubriéndose. Se recostó a un lado y retiró sus brazos de sus pechos y pubis, _"no debes cubrirte de mí, eres mi esposa y eres lo más hermoso que existe"._

La volvió a besar, sintió como uno de sus brazos rodeó su cuello y jugaban con su pelo mientras que la otra mano acariciaba su rostro. El bajó su mano izquierda acariciando su piel hasta bajar a su intimidad, ella intentó cerrar sus piernas pero él ya se encontraba jugando con su clítoris, ella no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido al sentir esos dedos dándole placer, era algo nuevo pero muy rico. Snape dejó sus labios para bajar por el cuello y besar esos pechos, eran suaves, de tamaño normal, con pezones rosados y erguidos al cielo, los chupaba con vehemencia sin separar los dedos de su clítoris, ella sólo se movía lenta y rítmicamente ante tales caricias.

Después de un buen rato así se separó para quitarse el pantalón pero ella se incorporó en la cama y con manos temblorosas lo terminó de desvestir, un pequeño grito de sorpresa abandonó sus labios, _"¿qué pasa?"_ le preguntó. _"es que… nunca había visto uno y… es grande",_ le respondió ingenuamente y abriendo mucho los ojos, eso le causo gracia y esbozó una sonrisa. _"Es normal que te sorprendas pero te va a gustar lo prometo"._

Se recostó con una pierna entre las de ella, la volvió a besar con pasión y lujuria, sabía que esta era su primera vez y sin importar nada él iba a lograr que fuera especial. Retomó su juego con su clítoris, ella abrió sus piernas para darle paso y sin pensarlo introdujo unos de sus dedos en su vagina, estaba empapada. Empezó a recorrer su piel a besos, bajó hasta su ombligo y de ahí a su clítoris, volvió a intentar cerrar las piernas pero él no se lo permitió. Comenzó a jugar con su lengua, a darle pequeñas lamidas y algunas veces a succionar ese botoncito, se sentía muy suave ese contacto directo con su piel pues estaba totalmente depilada y eso le gustaba, sabía que lo había hecho para este día en especial. Introdujo su dedo en la vagina y comenzó un lento mete y saca, ella gemía suavemente, cuando sintió su humedad en aumento introdujo otro dedo. Los movía suavemente, había descubierto un punto sumamente sensible que hacía que se retorciera de placer.

Levantó la mirada para ver su rostro, estaba completamente desencajado de placer, pudo ver como una de sus manos jugaba con su seno y la otra se dirigía a su cabeza. Sintió la presión mientras jugaba con su pelo, sabía que estaba a punto de correrse y no quería que se detuviera. Su lengua se movía tan rápido como le era posible cuando un largo y fuerte gemido, y una gran cantidad de líquido lleno su boca. Se había venido, ahora sólo se retorcía disfrutando de ese orgasmo. Se colocó sobre ella, sabía lo que seguía, un brillo extraño mezclado con temor apareció en sus ojos. El simplemente acarició su rostro con suavidad y le susurró, _"si algo te es incómodo, sólo dime y me detendré"_, ella asintió y buscó sus labios tímidamente, el respondió a sus besos mientras le sostenía una pierna y colocaba su miembro en la entrada de su vagina.

Lentamente empezó a penetrarla, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que no le molestaba. De repente una barrera lo detuvo había llegado a su himen, empujó con un poco más de fuerza hasta que lo sintió romperse y entró completamente. Ella emitió un quejido de dolor pero no abrió los ojos, él se detuvo, besaba su rostro con ternura tratando de aminorar su incomodidad, en un susurro le preguntó, _"¿quieres que salga?... ¿Qué me detenga?"_.

Ella abrió los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _"ya pasó, no te preocupes, sigue". "¿estás segura?". _Sólo asintió a forma de respuesta y lo rodeo con sus piernas para que no saliera y se moviera. El obedeció. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, sus embestidas eran rítmicas e iba a la par de los gemidos que ella emitía. Al principio eran suaves y tímidos, conforme Severus iba más rápido y fuerte, esos suaves ruidos salían de sus labios se iban intensificando hasta casi rayar en gritos.

_"Mmmmm… aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh…"_ era todo lo que se oía tanto de él como de ella, ninguno de los dos hablaba, sólo disfrutaban. Ella se abrazó con fuerza de él obligándolo a poner su cabeza en su cuello. Ya no resistía más, con voz ronca le dijo al oído, _"estoy… a punto de… mmmm… venirme". _Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza, _"yo… aaahhh… también"._

_"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggg ",_ gritaron al unísono. Se dejó caer sobre ella, se acurrucó en su pecho y jaló la manta para que los cubriera. Se quedaron dormidos al instante. Entre el sueño y la vigilia sentía su cuerpo tibio a lado, seguía con la cabeza entre sus pechos, no se movió, quería seguir durmiendo así con ella, _"te amo Lily", _susurró levemente antes de volverse a dormir.

Nunca se dio cuenta que en la cara de la mujer a su lado, apareció una triste sonrisa y un par de lágrimas; la había hecho suya como nunca, pensó que por fin había conseguido que se enamorara de ella, comprendió que todas sus caricias, todos sus besos, ¡TODO!, lo había hecho bajo los efectos del alcohol creyendo que era ella, que era Lily Evans. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella misma se lanzó el hechizo que Snape siempre utilizaba para no embarazarla, no tenía caso buscar concebir un hijo si no iba a tener un padre a su lado. El no la amaba y no lo iba a hacer jamás.

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

Si, me adelanté lo sé, pero es que no pude contenerme. Sé que este capítulo es un poco largo pero no pude evitarlo, los próximos se alargarán más. Espero les guste. Espero comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos. Gracias por leerme. Recuerden que todo el universo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Cuídense. Besos


	5. Chapter 5 Regalos

**Capítulo V  
REGALOS**

Preparaba café mientras se ataba los cordones de los zapatos deportivos, planeaba salir a hacer ejercicio, era temprano y la mañana estaba fresca. Si algún mago que lo conozca lo viera, diría que es la visión más extraña del planeta, sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia, era una imagen digna de primera plana para el Diario el Profeta: Severus Snape en ropa muggle, con el pelo recogido en una coleta y dispuesto a hacer ejercicio. Una lechuza interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando entró por la ventana para entregar el periódico, depositó el pago y lo colocó a un lado, lo leería cuando regresara, últimamente no había nada interesante así que no era una prioridad leerlo.

Dos horas más tarde, sentado en la mesa de la cocina, se atragantaba con el jugo de naranja. Había abierto el periódico, en la primera página aparecía la foto de un prisionero con el encabezado: "SIRIUS BLACK ESCAPÓ". Rápidamente comenzó a leer, nadie se explicaba cómo pero ahora se encontraba afuera y todo el mundo mágico estaba en alerta. La preocupación apareció como un reflejo en sus ojos. Todo el odio acumulado durante años le revolvió el estómago, había perdido el apetito, sabía que Black iría tras Harry, otra vez se encontraba en peligro y él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que le hiciera daño.

_"Te juré que lo protegería y eso voy a hacer, Dumbledore decía que habías dejado un mensaje para mí pero no he sido capaz de descubrirlo."_ Dijo en voz alta mientras acariciaba el anillo. Otra lechuza volvió a interrumpirlo. Esta vez traía una carta de Dumbledore, en ella, el director le pedía que estuviera alerta, de ser posible, visitara a Harry sin ser visto, ahora más que nunca el muchacho necesitaría protección y sabía que Snape era el único en quien podría confiar. Se levantó, no tenía caso intentar desayunar, su garganta estaba completamente seca y él había perdido el apetito así que acomodó los platos limpios en su lugar, y se dispuso a dar un baño para salir, iría a Privet Drive a ver si Harry se encontraba bien.

Hacia la mitad del verano, después de una visita rápida, regresó a su casa de muy mal humor, no sólo eran los estúpidos parientes a quien el chico tenía que soportar, sino que ahora había llegado una mujer gorda e insoportable para atormentarlo más si era posible. No terminaba de entrar a la sala cuando la cabeza de Dumbledore apareció en la chimenea haciendo que Snape diera una brinco hacia atrás y tropezara con el sillón, _"¡ah, Severus, qué bueno que te encuentro! Es urgente que regreses a Privet Drive, Harry escapó de su casa y me preocupa que lo encuentren las personas incorrectas"._

_"¿QUEEEEEEEE?, ¡PERO SI VENGO DE AHÍ… ESTABAN POR CENAR!… ¿QUÉ SUCEDIÓ?". _El susto y la preocupación eran evidentes en su rostro. Dumbledore sólo respondió: _"te explico luego, es prescindible que lo encuentres y te asegures que esté bien. Mantenme al tanto de lo que pase". _Y con un suave plof, desapareció. Un segundo después, Severus desapareció de su casa para ir a Privet Drive. Cuando Harry estuvo a salvo en el Callejón Diagon y con un ejército de aurores siguiéndolo a cada paso, se apareció en Hogwarts para presentarse directamente con el director. El cansancio era perceptible en su rosto. _"Todo está bien, el autobús noctámbulo lo llevó al Caldero Chorreante donde Fudge lo esperaba, puso a media oficina de aurores para seguirlo y protegerlo sin que se dé cuenta…"_ y después de unos segundos agregó,_ "te juro que cuando se quedó solo estuve a punto de entrar a su habitación y darle una buena paliza… ¡en verdad que un día va a hacer que me muera de un infarto! Y después de todo esto, ¿me vas a decir por qué chinguinas escapó de su casa?"_

Dumbledore sonrió, sus ojos brillaron, era obvio que trataba de suprimir la risa, sin embargo su voz sonó firme cuando dijo con hilaridad: _"sólo porque infló a su tía"_. Severus soltó la carcajada, fue un buen calmante para toda la tensión que traía. Dumbledore también reía cuando añadió, _"fue bastante gracioso cuando los del departamento de corrección de magia accidental de menores me lo comentaron, ni siquiera ellos podían evitar reírse, les parecía de lo más fenomenal que Harry Potter inflara a su tía, una vez que se fueron me doblé de la risa"._

_"Créeme que yo también la hubiera inflado si tuviera una tía como esa"_ contestó Severus, tratando de contener su risa y sonar lo más serio posible fallando estrepitosamente. _"Es una mujer bastante desagradable, haría perder los estribos a cualquiera. Pero bueno, te dejo Albus, quiero pasar a otro sitio antes de volver a mi casa, ¿supongo que ya no habrá necesidad de que ande tras él verdad?"._

_"No Severus, Kingsley Shaklebot es más que suficiente para cuidarlo, salúdame a Maggie, tiene mucho que no la veo"_ agregó Dumbledore en tono casual. Snape dejó de sonreír. _"No sé que tan bien reciba tus saludos y más si se los doy yo, no anda muy contenta conmigo desde la última vez que la vi y no logro entender por qué… supongo que es porque no le gusta que me vaya de tragos. Nos vemos luego." _Y sin más salió del despacho.

El resto del verano lo pasó en su casa, no comprendía el cambio de Maggie, ¿qué es lo que había sucedido para que su trato fuera diferente?, por más que se desgajaba el cerebro no llegaba a entender. Recibió el inicio de año escolar sin mucha alegría, Remus Lupin era el nuevo maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Obscuras y dadas las circunstancias actuales, no dudaba que tratara de ayudar a un viejo amigo como Black, el problema es que como siempre, Dumbledore iba a ignorar sus sospechas bajo el clásico argumento sobre viejas rencillas escolares. Aunque por otra parte no podía negar que al menos había hecho algo bueno al alejar ese dementor de Harry y saber la cura de chocolate, lo único angustiante es lo mucho que estas criaturas pueden afectar al chico. Para colmo, se le ocurrió tomar Adivinación, como si esa Trelawney realmente pudiera hacer predicciones, bueno quizás sólo una en toda su vida.

El clásico silencio se hizo cuando entro al salón de clases. Esperaba no tener ningún altercado, con el drama que el idiota de Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo por el hipogrifo, era más que suficiente, pero no tenía tan altas sus expectativas, de una u otra forma, iba a ser un día largo. No le costaba interpretar su papel frente a Harry pero ciertamente, no le complacía hacerlo. Llegó a la pizarra y anotó las instrucciones de la poción del día, después se dirigió a su escritorio donde encontró un paquete con su listón verde y plata. No comprendía, si estaba tan distante de él por qué le mandaba un regalo. La nota sólo decía: "TE DESEO UN EXCELENTE INICIO DE AÑO, BESOS". Tenía que hablar con ella, no entendía este comportamiento. Levantó la vista, esperaba que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta del obsequio, lo desenvolvió con cuidado, dentro encontró una moneda muggle con otra nota: "LA ENCONTRÉ CAMINANDO POR LA CALLE. PARA QUE TE DE SUERTE. TQM". Un ligero rubor apareció en su rostro. Volvió a levantar la vista rogando al cielo porque nadie lo hubiera visto cuando se topó con la mirada de Granger mientras esta sonreía y su cara adquiría un tono rojo intenso. Ella desvió rápidamente la mirada pero él la observó un minuto más. No podía ser, era sólo su imaginación y una gran coincidencia, eso era todo y nada más. Guardó el paquete rápidamente y continuó como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Bien sabía que no iba a ser un año tranquilo, pero últimamente ¿qué año lo era? Pagó caro haber ridiculizado a Neville, toda la escuela conocía la historia del boggart, si pudiera hubiera asesinado al mocoso pero se contuvo con gran dificultad, lo único que podía hacer era atormentarlo el resto de su vida. Y como se esperaba, Black había conseguido entrar al castillo, destrozó el cuadro de la Señora Gorda de Gryffindor armando un gran alboroto.

Estaba preocupado, si era capaz de llegar hasta ahí entonces ¿cuánto tiempo más le costaría llegar hasta Harry? Después de tantos años, aún no lograba comprender como es que había traicionado a los Potter, se supone que eran los mejores amigos, presentía que Dumbledore sabía más al respecto de lo que admitía pero eso no lo tranquilizaba, al contrario lo angustiaba más. Lo único que le traía cierta paz a su alma es que el chico no podría ir a Hogsmade, no tenía autorización y con todas las medidas de seguridad adicionales no sería tan fácil para Black volver a entrar al castillo, y él se encargaría de que tampoco recibiera ayuda interna en caso de que lo intentara.

Su oportunidad llegó. Sustituyó a Lupin en una clase, sabía perfectamente que alguien, en especial Granger, notaría que él es un hombre lobo pues sabía bien que ella si haría el ensayo que pidió, sin embargo su plan falló, no sólo nadie le entregó un ensayo, si no que nadie comentó sobre el profesor Lupin en las siguientes semanas. Estaba realmente frustrado, las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería, los dementores invadieron la escuela y a él casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando vio a Harry caer inconsciente de su escoba de más de 30 metros. Si Dumbledore no hubiera estado ahí, el chico hubiera muerto y Snape junto con él. Fue uno de los sustos más grandes de su vida.

Afortunadamente, Harry estaba bien, lo había ido a visitar a la enfermería cuando nadie podía verlo pero no se pudo acercar mucho, junto a su cama se encontraban sus amigos, Ron sentado en la silla mientras Hermione estaba sobre su cama. No pudo evitar observarla. El incidente con el regalo no se había borrado de su mente. Siempre se le quedaba viendo a la chica en espera de ver otro comportamiento extraño en ella pero no había podido descubrir ninguno, más porque sabía que era imposible que nadie se diera cuenta de que la observaba de más. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando notó el movimiento de ella, había volteado durante unos segundos hacia el lugar donde él se escondía y se había sonrojado. Pensó que era un juego de su mente, que sólo lo alucinaba era imposible que lo vieran. No quiso detenerse a averiguar si sólo soñaba o era verdad, salió rápido de la enfermería y corrió a su oficina.

Se despertó después de un sueño en el que Lily aparecía. No era nada fuera del otro mundo, sólo un recuerdo de momentos vividos en su adolescencia. Era la mañana de Navidad. Pocos alumnos se habían quedado en el castillo así que todo estaba muy callado, hizo que un elfo domestico le llevara el desayuno a su habitación, no tenía muchas ganas de convivir con alguien.

Aún con la taza de café en su mano, se acercó a su escritorio para revisar su correspondencia, no era mucha pues no esperaba regalo alguno, estaba leyendo una nota de Dumbledore cuando su lechuza entró con un paquete más o menos grande colgando del pico. El ave lo depositó sobre su escritorio y fue a descansar a su percha. El paquete estaba decorado con el mismo listón verde con plata de los paquetes anteriores, lo abrió con premura, le temblaban las manos y una ansiedad recorría su ser. Fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando encontró un sistema solar en miniatura contenido dentro de una campana de cristal, a lado venía una tarjeta hecha a mano de estilo muggle y bellamente decorada, el frente decía FELIZ NAVIDAD. Al abrirla encontró una nota: _"Vi esto en un aparador y me acordé de ti. He visto como ves las estrellas en la torre de astronomía y pensé que te serviría en la intimidad de tu habitación. Sólo toca la agarradera con tu varita. Con Amor"_

Estaba pasmado, acercó su varita a la campana y le dio un ligero toque. Al instante la habitación se obscureció y en su lugar aparecieron todas las estrellas y planetas, podía tocarlas con la mano, era una de las pocas cosas más bellas que había visto en su vida. Después de todo, era cierto, disfrutaba de las estrellas y ahora podía hacerlo en la intimidad. Pero seguía sin entender, un par de días atrás, Maggie lo había rechazado otra vez, le evitó la entrada a su casa con excusas y pretextos mientras claramente le había dicho que no quería estar con él, que mientras menos visitas le hicieran era mejor. Sabía que algo ocultaba pero no quiso entrar en su mente, simplemente respetó su decisión. Y ahora resulta que le envía este regalo. Era hora de enfrentarla y saber qué pasaba.

Vio retirarse a Harry y Ron al terminar la cena de navidad, pero Hermione se había quedado a hablar con la profesora McGonagall, traía su pelo alborotado como siempre pero de alguna manera se veía diferente, quizás un poco menos niña. Seguía observándola cuando ella y McGonagall se retiraban, no entendía por qué lo hacía pero ni él se pudo negar que un sonrojo había aparecido en la cara de la chica mientras le regalaba una fugaz sonrisa y una mirada pícara.

_"¿Qué haces aquí?"_, recibía a modo de saludo momentos más tarde mientras Maggie abría la puerta, _"creí que habíamos acordado que vendrías lo menos posible"._

_"Si lo acordamos, pero no estoy aquí por lo que piensas, vine porque necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Hay cosas que necesito preguntarte y ya no puede esperar"_ su voz era apenas audible pero clara, seria y firme.

Maggie sonrió, y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso. Severus se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea mientras ella se acomodaba frente a él después de darle una copa de vino. _"Tú dirás"._

Observó durante varios minutos la chimenea, tomó un trago de vino, lo degustó y finalmente volteo a verla,_ "¿qué es lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros?, desde hace un tiempo has cambiado y no logro explicarme el por qué… dime que sucede"_ pidió finalmente.

Maggie le sostuvo la mirada, sabía perfectamente que no necesitaba oclumancia pues el no entraría en su mente en contra de su voluntad. Suspiró, no tenía caso seguir ocultándole nada y después de unos segundos contestó sinceramente, _"sé perfectamente que desde que comenzamos nuestra… mmm… relación, había quedado perfectamente claro que no iba a pasar de ser encuentros casuales, pero con forme pasó el tiempo y te abrías conmigo creí que podríamos llegar más allá, Cometí el error de formarme ilusiones y esperanzas vanas, me permití enamorarme de ti creyendo que algún día tú también lo harías y que podríamos incluso llegar a formar una familia". _Su voz tembló ligeramente cuando agregó,_ "sin embargo, la última vez que estuviste aquí me di cuenta que eso nunca iba a suceder". _

Snape no pudo ocultar la expresión de sorpresa que apareció en su rosto, estaba preparado para casi todo, menos para esto, sabía que ella le tenía un cariño especial, pero nunca pensó que fuese amor. La miró durante varios minutos, no sabía que responder, por primera vez en su vida su aguda mente se quedó en blanco, después de todo, él mejor que nadie sabía de amores no correspondidos. _"Te entiendo y tienes razón…"_ dijo recuperando el aplomo, en tono serio pero muy honesto_, "no debemos seguirnos viendo, no es sano para ti. Eres joven y mereces encontrar a alguien que te ame de la misma manera que tú a él, no puedo negarte que tu compañía me ha hecho bien, has devuelto fe y alegría a este corazón amargo. Después de Dumbledore, eres la única amiga en quien confío ciegamente y es por eso que no puedo seguir lastimándote de esta manera, pues no puedo darte lo que tanto ansías"_. Pudo ver dos gruesas lágrimas surcar su rostro, mientras depositaba la copa a un lado se hincó frente a ella y las limpió con sus manos. _"Por favor no llores, me partes el alma, ambos sabíamos que esto tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, que no iba a ser eterno. Sólo contéstame algo, si estabas tan decidida a ya no vernos más, ¿por qué me enviaste esa hermosa campana?". _

Ella levantó el rostro y lo miró con perplejidad, _"no sé de qué me hablas, no te he mandado nada, sé que no te gustan los regalos, a lo mejor fue el Profesor Dumbledore quien te lo envió"._

_"Si, debió ser él, ahora que lo mencionas, era su letra la de la nota"_ mintió mientras sonreía, sabía que ella le decía la verdad y por eso ya no quiso preguntar más, pero lo cierto es que Dumbledore no firmaría una carta, nota, tarjeta o lo que sea con la frase "CON AMOR". Se levantó despacio, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió. Le dolía dejarla, pues realmente le tenía cariño pero no podían seguir juntos. _"Si un día necesitas algo, sabes bien como y donde encontrarme". _Ella sólo asintió mientras lo veía desaparecer tras la puerta sabiendo que no lo volvería a ver.

El día de su cumpleaños se levantó temprano, tenía que te terminar de preparar la lección del día. Mientras se abrochaba la túnica, alguien llamó a su puerta. Se apresuró para abrir, un elfo doméstico ataviado con la toga de Hogwarts entró en la habitación e hizo una amplia reverencia, notó que traía una charola mediana cubierta con una campana de plata. No había ordenado el desayuno y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz chillona del elfo sonó: _"Buenos días profesor, los elfos domésticos le deseamos un excelente día y un feliz cumpleaños. Se me pidió entregarle esto en propias manos",_ y extendió la charola. Snape la tomó en sus manos y la depositó en la mesa, el elfo no se había marchado, estaba expectante a su reacción. Lo miró sospechosamente, levantó la campana que reveló ante sus ojos un pastel de chocolate con una vela y un decorado exquisito. En ese momento el elfo doméstico le entregó un rollo de pergamino amarrado con listón verde con plata, _"esta nota también es para usted profesor, con su permiso, debo volver a las cocinas". "¡Espera!" _ordenó Snape con su tono frío y seco, el elfo tembló ligeramente, _"¿quién te pidió que me trajeras esto?"._

El elfo empezó a balancearse sobre sus pies_, "discúlpeme Profesor, pero se me ordenó que no le dijera quien le envía este obsequio, sólo puedo decirle que la persona que lo envía me pidió decirle que no tiene porque desconfiar, el pastel lo preparamos nosotros los elfos a petición especial para su cumpleaños, y que por favor lea la nota y que disfrute su pastel"._

_"¡Retírate!" _y el elfo desapareció_. _Abrió rápidamente el pergamino y leyó con ansiedad,

_"¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! _

_Creo que hace mucho que nadie te festeja en este día.  
De corazón deseo que te la pases de maravilla.  
Sé que no confías en probarlo pero te aseguro que no está envenenado ni nada  
y si no me equivoco, es tu favorito,  
he visto que disfrutas mucho del postre cuando este incluye pastel de chocolate.  
Que tu día sea el mejor de todos. Recuerda que hay alguien que se siente feliz de que estés aquí  
y que siente algo especial por ti. _

_Con amor"._

Se quedó con el pergamino en sus manos mirando la última frase. Era el primer año desde que Lily murió que alguien le mandaba un obsequio por su cumpleaños y eso lo desconcertaba. Ya estaba claro que no era Dumbledore y ahora estaba completamente seguro de que tampoco era Maggie la que enviaba los obsequios pero eso no lo tranquilizó, sólo ella sabía de sus paseos nocturnos por la torre y que su postre favorito era en realidad el pastel de chocolate. Ambos eran los únicos que lo recordaban en este día, nadie sabía de su cumpleaños, ni siquiera sus compañeros de trabajo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?, ¿quién podría estarlo observando y siguiendo al punto de conocer muchas de sus intimidades?

Sirius Black había entrado nuevamente en el castillo, se había equivocado de cama y había atacado a Ron, por primera vez Harry no era el centro de atención. Por alguna razón, ambos se habían molestado con Hermione pero Severus no sabía por qué, últimamente se la pasaba sola en la biblioteca más tiempo de lo habitual y llorando por todos lados. Para la salida de Hogsmade, ella se fue con Ginny y Ron se fue por su lado. Se topó con Harry y Neville en un pasillo solitario, se le hizo extraño pero confiaba en que la máxima seguridad del castillo impediría que el muchacho hiciera una estupidez y decidiera hacer una excursión por el pueblo y eso hasta cierto punto lo tranquilizaba, pues sabía que el chico estaría a salvo.

Más tarde, se había quedado en su despacho viendo la espalda de Harry y Lupin al salir, estaba colérico, después de todo se había escapado y Malfoy lo había visto. Quiso darle una reprimenda a su tamaño, en este momento, más que nunca, maldecía a James Potter por heredarle ese mal hábito y deseaba al mismo tiempo que fuera su hijo para darle una buena tunda haber si así aprendía a no meterse en problemas. Se contuvo con todos sus esfuerzos para no levantarse de su asiento y darle un buen jalón de orejas. Al menos algo bueno salió de su aventura, el trío volvía a estar junto de nuevo, todos se veían más contentos y eso le daba gusto pues no sólo su muchacho estaba bien sino que también ella lo estaba. Últimamente había descubierto que Hermione le despertaba cierta alegría y ternura, y aunque no comprendía por qué, eso lo ponía de buen humor. Más después de unos segundos volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Dumbledore lo miraba sobre sus gafas de media luna pero no le decía nada, sólo lo veía pasearse de un lado a otro mientras sacaba todo su coraje. Su voz normalmente fría y susurrante ahora estaba cargada de frustración, rabia y desesperación, estaba gritando literalmente: _"¡ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERLO!"_ dijo bufando, _"TODO EL MUNDO MÁGICO ESTÁ AL PENDIENTE DE ÉL Y TODAVÍA SE DA EL LUJO DE ESCAPARSE Y DE MERODEAR POR EL CASTILLO DE NOCHE. ESTOY HARTO DE DESVIVIRME POR PROTEGERLO Y ÉL SIMPLEMENTE HACE LO QUE QUIERE… ES IDÉNTICO A ÉL, TE JURO QUE HAY VECES QUE ÉL MISMO PROVOCA QUE YO LO ODIE AUNQUE NO QUIERA…"_ Se desplomó en la silla, ya no sabía qué hacer, sólo esperaba que el director le dijera algo.

Dumbledore agregó después de unos segundos, _"entiendo tu enojo, yo mismo me encuentro molesto, pero no puedes evitar que los chicos sean chicos, es lógico que quisiera conocer la villa junto a sus amigos y aún así no estaba desprotegido y bien lo sabes"._

Severus levantó la vista, en sus ojos se reflejaba cansancio y sufrimiento, su voz lo confirmó cuando habló._ "Es sólo que ya no puedo más, todo me sale mal y mi corazón ya no resiste ver todo el odio que me tiene. Odio que me he ganado a pulso sin siquiera quererlo. No puedo cumplir mi promesa, ya no quiero saber de él ni de su protección ni de nada". _Una luz blanca llenó el despacho, la irradiaba el anillo. Los antiguos directores corrieron a esconderse tras sus marcos, Dumbledore se levantó del asiento mientras Snape extendía su mano y una imagen aparecía ante ellos. Era Lily, su rostro reflejaba angustia y sus ojos verdes irradiaban súplica mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla, de repente su voz se escuchó: _"por favor Severus, hazlo por mí"_. Su estómago saltó hasta su garganta, la observaba sorprendido sin poder articular palabra. Su corazón latía fuertemente cuando respondió: _"te lo juro." _Todo volvió a quedar en silencio. Después de todo la sortija si traía un mensaje.

Entró al despacho de Lupin, llevaba en sus manos una copa de poción, era víspera de Luna llena y era urgente entregarla. El despacho estaba vacío, la dejaba sobre el escritorio cuando vio un mapa desplegado sobre este. En el aparecían Harry y Hermione entrando en el sauce boxeador y tras ellos Lupin. Dudó que hacer por unos segundos y los siguió. Cuando por fin los alcanzó bajo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, estaban hablando, quiso interrumpir pero se detuvo, escuchó todo lo que Lupin les decía a los chicos sobre su historia en la escuela. Mientras lo escuchaba, su mente viajaba a muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Escuchó la frase "…le tenía coraje a James. Creo que era envidia por lo bien que se le daba el quidditch…", devolviéndolo a la realidad. ¿Quidditch?... ¡jamás! Finalmente interrumpió, estaba harto de siempre quedar como idiota y desgraciado. Estaba fuera de sí, su expresión era de una locura que nadie había visto jamás. Hermione intentó razonar con él pero no la escuchó, esta muchachita estúpida no iba a evitar que él tuviera lo que quería, al fin iban a cobrar venganza por todos estos años de odio, humillaciones y soledad.

Todo se quedó negro, no supo más de sí, cuando despertó, los dementores regresaban a su sitio. Sirius, Harry y Hermione estaban inconscientes en el piso, ato a Sirius e hizo aparecer camillas para llevarlos al castillo. Mientras caminaba se dirigió a Black, _"ahora vas a pagar lo que le hiciste. Quizás tú no blandiste tu varita contra ellos pero sin duda fuiste el culpable, por ti ella está muerta. Tu debiste ser el guardián de los secretos no Petigrew."_

Estaba fuera de la enfermería con Fudge, estaba contento porque no sólo había salvado a Harry, Black por fin recibiría el beso del dementor y a él le iban a dar la Orden de Merlín. De repente se escucharon la voz de Harry y Hermione y entraron a la sala, estaban despiertos y alegando sobre la inocencia de Black, intentó por todos los medios que no convencieran al ministro de que de decían la verdad, su coraje iba en aumento al ver como Harry defendía a Lupin y a Black, es que ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo que ambos habían hecho, que era gracias a uno de ellos que su madre estaba muerta? Lo peor fue cuando Hermione intervino. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y no pudo evitar gritarle.

Después de varias vueltas decidió ir a ver a Black, necesitaba ver que sería cumplida la sentencia. Sabía que no estaba bien sentirse así pero no pudo evitarlo, no sólo era el coraje por todas las humillaciones y burlas sufridas en la escuela, sino que el dolor que sentía por la muerte de Lily aún le perforaba el corazón más que ningún otro sentimiento.

Estaba como loco, gritaba a todo lo que daba su garganta, _"¡NO HA DESAPARECIDO!... ¡UNO NO PUEDE APARECER NI DESAPARECER EN ESTE CASTILLO!... ¡POTTER TIENE ALGO QUE VER CON ESTO!_

_"Ya basta, Severus", _dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquila. _"Piensa lo que dices. Esta puerta ha permanecido cerrada con llave desde que abandoné la enfermería, hace diez minutos. Señora Pomfrey, ¿han abandonado estos alumnos sus camas?_

_"¡Por supuesto que no!"_ dijo la ofendida la señora Pomfrey. _"¡he estado con ellos desde que usted salió!"_

_"Ahí lo tienes Severus",_ dijo Dumbledore con tranquilidad. _"A menos que crea que Harry y Hermione son capaces de encontrarse en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, me temo que no encuentro motivo para seguir molestándolos". _Se quedó allí enfadado. Veía a Dumbledore, cuyos ojos brillaban tras las gafas. Se dio media vuelta y con un susurro de su capa salió de la enfermería como un huracán.

En su furia había dado a conocer a todos que Lupin era un hombre lobo, fue la única manera que encontró para desquitarse pero no fue suficiente. Dumbledore fue a su despacho y trató de razonar con él pero realmente no quiso escuchar, no necesitaba leer la mente del director para saber perfectamente que algo había hecho para que todo saliera a favor de Potter y Black y aunque sabía que el anciano tenía razón no pudo evitar un dejo de resentimiento hacia él. Finalmente, el director intervino para que el coraje de Snape no llegara al punto de reprobar al chico. Cada vez que veía a Harry, le brincaba un musculo en la boca y sus manos hacían el ademán de quererlo estrangular, no podía evitar ser cruel con el muchacho, por primera vez desde que el chico llegó a Hogwarts, lo disfrutaba, le causaba placer ser cruel y malvado con él cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Evitaba a Dumbledore a toda costa y sin Maggie para platicar estos días habían sido muy solitarios. Regresaba a su habitación, después de un largo paseo por los jardines, los alumnos se habían marchado a sus casas y él planeaba hacer lo mismo. Suspiró mientras movía su varita para que sus cosas se guardaran en su lugar y terminara con su equipaje, el próximo año iba a ser algo ajetreado pero al menos sabía perfectamente que Harry por primera vez no se vería involucrado. Ya tenía todo cuando vio un pergamino doblado sobre su escritorio, lo abrió y leyó con ojos sorprendidos:

_"Después de todo no ha sido un año fácil,  
ver en tu ojos el dolor y coraje que aquejan a tu corazón  
provoca que me den ganas de confortarte,  
me gustaría poder abrazarte y consolarte y que te sintieras seguro en mis brazos,  
aunque creo que me rechazarías pero eso no importa, es lo que más deseo.  
Espero que tengas unas vacaciones tranquilas._

_Con Amor"._

Guardó la nota junto a los otros regalos, acarició con cariño la moneda muggle en su bolsillo, siempre la cargaba con él. Por mucho que se había esforzado, aún no sabía quién le mandaba estos obsequios, pero saber que alguien mostraba cariño por él le reconfortaba su corazón. Después de todo no era la piedra que todos creían.

* * *

**Notas de Autor.**

Gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia, espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como los anteriores. A los que han dejado sus comentarios, mil gracias, es grato y muy emocionante saber que he logrado tocar sus corazones, y despertado aunque sea un poquito su imaginación. Les pido que me tengan paciencia, publicaré lo más pronto posible el siguiente capítulo, no desesperen. Les dejo un fuerte beso y un abrazo en espera de que lo reciban con todo cariño y gratitud.


	6. Chapter 6 La Torre de Astronomía

**Capítulo VI  
LA TORRE DE ASTRONOMÍA**

Se despertó a mitad de la noche, su cuerpo estaba todo sudoroso con las sábanas pegadas a su piel. Trató de enfocar la habitación pero de momento no le era posible, se incorporó, tomó agua y escudriñó el reloj, marcaba las 3 am. Se revisó el brazo izquierdo, la antigua marca tenebrosa seguía ahí, minutos antes la había sentido arder como en los viejos tiempos pero ya no le dolía, le pasó los dedos encima y no descubrió nada, trató de recordar que estaba soñando pero no lo logró. Se levantó de la cama, estaba completamente despierto, se dio un baño y bajo a la cocina a tomar algo. Miraba de soslayo su brazo izquierdo mientras se tomaba un vaso de leche, era imposible que le hubiera dolido, lo más seguro es que hubiera dormido mal apoyado sobre su brazo y eso lo haya hecho despertar.

Suspiro profundamente, esta noche había sido un desperdicio en todo sentido, había salido cuando empezaba a obscurecer, tenía mucho tiempo en abstinencia y necesitaba un desfogue. Se vistió como un muggle y salió a la calle, entró en un bar y pidió un whisky, no era lo mismo que el de fuego pero no estaba mal. Se sentó en la barra a ver el ambiente, había varias mujeres muy atractivas que lo miraban sensualmente pero ninguna le pareció interesante. Todas le parecían insulsas y sin gusto. Se quedó parado donde estaba por más de una hora, la única chica que había atrapado su atención era una de cabellos castaños que se removía inquieta en su asiento, claramente se sentía fuera de lugar. Ni siquiera se acercó a ella así que finalmente renunció a su intento y decidió regresar a su casa pues no le vio sentido seguir ahí, ya no tenía ganas de nada, pagó su bebida y se fue. Apenas se desvistió y se metió directamente a su cama.

Cortaba una rebanada de pastel de chocolate sin dejar de pensar en la chica del bar, intentó deshacerse de sus pensamientos pero no pudo y de repente, su imagen le recordó a alguien más, esos ojos castaños tan similares a otros lo descolocaron, pues sin saber por qué lo emocionaban. Seguía en sus cavilaciones cuando un flamazo apareció de la nada y una pluma de fénix cayó a su lado. Subió corriendo a su habitación, se vistió y se desapareció.

_"Buenas noches Severus, o quizás buenos días" _lo saludó Albus Dumbledore mientras le abría las rejas del castillo y caminaba junto a él hacia su despacho, _"lamento haberte mandado llamar a esta hora pero no podía esperar más"_.

_"No te preocupes, estaba despierto desde hacía un rato. ¿Qué sucede Albus?, ¿qué es tan urgente que no podía esperar hasta que amaneciera?"_, se detuvo bruscamente ante el súbito pensamiento y con una voz cargada de preocupación preguntó, _"¿le pasó algo a Harry?, ¿él está bien?"_

Dumbledore lo miró con calma, _"si, no te preocupes, afortunadamente está con Arthur Weasley y su familia". _Volvieron a tomar el camino cuando agregó, _"algunos de tus viejos amigos se fueron de copas y decidieron hacer una pequeña aparición en la Final de Quidditch y divertirse a la vieja usanza, y aunque me moleste no es lo que me preocupa. Alguien hizo aparecer la marca tenebrosa pero ninguno de ellos la convocó pues todos desaparecieron en cuanto la vieron"._

Entraron al despacho, Severus se acomodó en la silla frente al escritorio, estaba desconcertado, se preguntaba si la aparición de la marca se relacionaría con el ardor de su brazo. Después de varios minutos, se percató de que Dumbledore lo miraba pero no decía nada y volvió a bajar la mirada. _"Sé lo que estás pensando Albus y yo mismo tengo mis reservas, ya van varios días que he sentido ligeras molestias y esta noche me ardió la marca, aún así no estoy seguro de que el Señor Tenebroso haya vuelto pero de algo si es seguro… no tardará en regresar"_

SS * HG * HG *SS

Se miraba al espejo del baño, su reflejo le regresaba una cara llena de preocupación, temor y de cierta tristeza. Pensaba mientras abotonaba su capa, un año más comenzaba, no sabía exactamente como se desarrollaría pero estaba 100% seguro de que no sería tranquilo, Karkarov llegaba en octubre y Moody lo iba a atormentar de hoy hasta que el año terminara. Un impulso lo hizo dirigirse a la puerta, iría al bar y luego a ver a Maggie, quería saber de ella pero su mente prevaleció, se detuvo, no era buena idea buscarla, mientras menos supiera de él era mejor, si no contestaba sus cartas menos iría a buscarla. Se dejó caer en su silla del despacho con ganas de gritar, se sentía frustrado, ese verano buscó varias veces la compañía de una mujer y todas habían resultado un fracaso, no por ellas, por él, cuando llegaban a la habitación simplemente ya no tenía ganas de continuar o lo hacían pero él no terminaba, se levantaba, se vestía y desaparecía. Se sentía asqueado en su presencia y no sabía por qué, todas tenían una apariencia similar pero ninguna era ella.

Golpeó el escritorio con fuerza y sin querer, varios frascos de los estantes reventaron esparciendo su contenido por todos lados. Se sorprendió, tenía años que no perdía el control de su magia de esa manera y no lograba entender por qué, ella no tenía nada de particular, ni siquiera era una mujer en el sentido propio de la palabra, entonces ¿porqué lo desencajaba tanto?, nunca había tenido trato con ella más allá del estrictamente necesario, siempre había sido cruel con los de su tipo y lo que le sucediera lo tenía sin cuidado. Se levantó, con un movimiento de su varita arregló el despachó y salió hecho un furia hacia el Gran Comedor.

La selección pasó como siempre, Dumbledore dio el anuncio del torneo de los tres magos y presentó a Moody después de su triunfal entrada. Durante la cena estuvo callado mirando su plato y jugando con su comida, no tenía apetito, preferiría estar en su despacho pero sabía que en la soledad volvería a pensar en ella, levantó disimuladamente la mirada y la dirigió hacia las mesas de alumnos. Buscaba a alguien pero ya no sabía a quién, sus miradas se cruzaron unos segundos consiguiendo que ambos se sonrojaran y volvieran a mirar a sus platos. Cuando la volvió a levantar ya los alumnos se retiraban a sus dormitorios, el trío se retrasó hablando, los miró fijamente y sonrió. Dumbledore lo miraba de reojo, durante toda la cena estuvo al pendiente de lo que el frío profesor de pociones hacía, ya tenía tiempo que lo notaba extraño pero hasta ahora entendía la razón, volteó su mirada en dirección a donde Severus miraba y sonrió ampliamente. _"Severus, es hora de ir a descansar, no querrás dormir aquí ¿o sí?"._ No dijo nada, solamente se levantó y se retiró a su habitación.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo durmió tranquilo, Lily entraba y salía de sus sueños, en todos le decía que lo quería mucho y que sólo deseaba que él fuera feliz pero para eso debía escuchar a su corazón. Despertó muy temprano, su reloj marcaba las 5:30, se revolvió en las sábanas y se estiró para agarrar su varita. Tocó con ella la campana de cristal y se recostó para admirar ese sistema solar. En el fondo sabía que todos los regalos y tarjetas guardados cuidadosamente, se los había mandado ella pero no podía confirmarlo, tenía que hacer todo lo posible por asegurarse, pues no quería formarse falsas ideas, pero si era ella, no encontraba una razón al porqué los mandaba. Se durmió otro rato más, cuando despertó la campana estaba ya cerrada, la luz entraba por su ventana con toda su fuerza, a diferencia de su despacho, su recámara era muy luminosa y eso le agradaba. Se baño y se arregló, su lechuza tocó su ventana cuando se disponía a salir para iniciar clases, rápidamente la dejó pasar y ésta depositó un paquete grande con un listón verde y plata.

Sus dedos temblaban cuando intentaba abrirlo, no podía deshacer el nudo de los nervios y con su varita lo abrió. Su habitación se llenó del suave aroma del chocolate haciendo que su estómago rugiera, olía delicioso, tomó la nota de encima y un pastelito del fondo, lo olfateó y se lo comió. Estaba riquísimo, rápidamente abrió la nota:

_"Buenos Días!_

_Espero te gusten, son de una pastelería muggle-mágica que está por mi casa,  
siempre han sido deliciosos y pensé que te gustarían mucho. Ya sé que te encanta el chocolate.  
Espero que tengas un excelente inicio de clases._

_Con Amor"_

Nuevamente no había firma pero esas últimas dos palabras lo emocionaban, sintió una alegría inmensa y sólo susurró un débil "gracias". Acarició a su lechuza, le obsequió un pastelito y los demás los guardó. El resto de la semana había sido medianamente tranquilo. El viernes por la mañana Moody revisó su despacho y su habitación hasta que se cansó, ese hombre lo sacaba de quicio. Se disponía a enviar a su lechuza a la pastelería, pues deseaba saber quien hizo el pedido y de paso hacer uno propio cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Lanzó a la lechuza por la ventana y dijo _"pase"._

El corazón le dio un vuelco, de no ser porque su túnica era gruesa, estaba seguro que cualquiera hubiera podido ver que su corazón luchaba por salir de su pecho. En la puerta había aparecido una jovencita, esta lo miraba nerviosa, estaba sonrojada y trataba de encontrar palabras para dirigirse a él pero no lograba articular ninguna. Se veía hermosa con todo ese nerviosismo encima, era muy notorio que ya no era una niña, debajo de su uniforme se podía adivinar el desarrollo de sus curvas que marcaban el abandono de la infancia para dar paso a la adolescencia, su pelo castaño aún alborotado ahora estaba más prolijamente cuidado y su cara reflejaba inocencia tras la tersura de su piel y sus ojos caramelo. Se compuso rápidamente y trató de actuar normal cuando se dirigió a ella, _"¿Necesita algo señorita Granger o se va a quedar ahí mirándome? Porque sinceramente, tengo mejores asuntos que atender que estar esperando a que se digne a hablar"_. La vio bajar la mirada y temblar ante sus palabras, se reprochó a sí mismo por eso pero no podía demostrarle nada más, en parte porque no sabía cómo y en parte porque no quería que se diera cuenta que se turbaba ante su presencia.

_"Yo… es que…" _tartamudeaba. Eso lo descomponía. _"¡HABLE DE UNA VEZ!"_, era tanta su ansiedad que no se dio cuenta que gritó, ella dio un respingo y se acercó extendiéndole un pergamino. _"Se… se lo envía el profesor Dumbledore… dice que por favor le responda inmediatamente, pues tengo que llevar ese pergamino de vuelta"._ Se sorprendió de ver que su voz sonaba firme pero sus ojos mostraban un ligero brillo extraño, casi como si quisiera soltarse a llorar y eso lo hizo enojarse consigo mismo. Sus propios nervios le habían hecho gritar y ahora ella se sentía mal por eso. Se notaba que no sabía relacionarse. _"Profesor… ¡Profesor Snape!"_, ella lo miraba raro, entre preocupada y desconcertada, rápidamente reaccionó y desvió su vista al pergamino, garabateó algo rápido en otro y se lo entregó a la muchacha. Las manos le temblaban tanto que sin querer rozo las de la joven y ambos se sonrojaron. "_Lo siento_" dijeron al unísono y ella salió del despacho.

Habían pasado semanas desde ese encuentro, cada vez que se la encontraba intentaba ignorarla, incluso en clase evitaba acercarse demasiado a su lugar pues cuando lo hacía, su olor a jazmines lo descolocaba. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Después de lo ocurrido con Lily, se juró a sí mismo que no volvería a enamorarse, que no se permitiría sentir nada por nadie más, pues no estaba dispuesto a sufrir, pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? Estaba harto de tanta confusión, ya no podía más, su mente le decía que todo era una estupidez –"¡es una niña por amor al cielo!"– pero su corazón no paraba de galopar cada vez que la veía. Durante la cena del viernes se descubrió a sí mismo observando la mesa de los Gryffindor, no podía apartar la vista de ella, sus movimientos con lo cubiertos eran exquisitos, tenía una elegancia natural que lo hipnotizaba y verla reír era lo mejor del mundo pues podía pasar todo el tiempo perdido en ella. Volteó al sentirse observada y sus miradas se encontraron, pero él no la desvió, la mantuvo mientras ella le regalaba una bella sonrisa y volvía a tomar su tenedor.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no notó cuando los postres aparecieron, sólo dio un respingo cuando Dumbledore le habló; _"es increíble lo mucho que una persona puede cambiar en un verano, tanto que hasta te hace olvidar lo que más te satisface. ¿Gustas pastel de chocolate Severus?". _Snape lo volteó a ver, los ojos del director titilaban divertidos mientras le ofrecía el plato. Automáticamente lo tomó, la mirada del profesor lo incomodaba, _"no sé de qué me hablas Albus"_ dijo frío y cortante pero el anciano sólo sonrió y reanudó su conversación con Moody. Severus se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor sin ser consciente de que unos ojos castaños, casi acaramelados lo observaban detenidamente, preguntándose qué es lo que lo había molestado. Llegó a su habitación y azotó la puerta, entendía perfectamente lo que Dumbledore le había insinuado pero no quiso seguirle la corriente. No podía hacerlo pues no era correcto, ella sólo es una niña y su alumna, nada más. Sabía que era temprano pero no le importó, se desvistió y se acostó a dormir.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz entraba a raudales en la habitación, se movió ligeramente para orientarse cuando un brazo le rodeó la cintura suavemente. Reconoció el aroma a flores, ahí estaba Lily, con su rojo cabello enmarcando ese rostro dulce y sereno. La abrazó suavemente para no despertarla y comenzó a besarla; primero su cabeza, luego su frente y ojos, su nariz y finalmente esos rojos y carnosos labios que lo volvían loco, los besó con amor y dedicación hasta que respondieron. Se despegó unos instantes de su boca para ver esas esmeraldas ocultas tras sus pestañas que lo miraban con deseo. Volvió a besar su rostro y bajó por su cuello lentamente para dirigirse a su pecho, amaba besar esos pezones que se erguían orgullosos ante su toque, bajó su mano izquierda a su entrepierna buscando ese botoncito que tanto lo enloquecía y esa entrada que tantas veces había profanado y que, aún así, seguía tan deliciosamente estrecha. Se sorprendió al sentirla tan húmeda y sonrió, ella simplemente se sonrojó y lo obligó a besarla. _"Estás empapada"_ atinó a decir después de un gemido al sentir sus labios en su cuello. _"Es que te deseo" _contestó en un susurro, y sin más la penetró suave y delicadamente. Ella suspiró y lo empujó hasta lograr que saliera; _"no que me deseabas"_ le dijo en un tono herido al sentirse rechazado. _"Si te deseo", _lo empujó hacia la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para besarlo. No le permitió volver a entrar en ella, acomodó su miembro entre sus pliegues y empezó a frotarse en un movimiento de vaivén, el gemía sin control al sentir como lo masturbaba mientras que ella lo sentía endurecer y engrosarse cada vez más tratando de mantener sus propios gemidos para disfrutar los de él. _"¿Qué… mmm… pretendes?"_ le preguntó con voz ronca; _"nada"_, contestó con una sonrisa pícara y sin más se clavó en él para empezar un sube y baja frenético. _"Ya no aguanto, me voy a venir", _dijo ella casi en un grito mientras incrementaba el movimiento de sus caderas. _"Severuuuuuuuuuussssssssssss", _gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras lo sentía explorar dentro de ella. Se desplomó en su pecho, la abrazó y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

El aroma a comida invadía sus sentidos, abrió los ojos y extendió su brazo buscando ese cuerpo anhelado y al no encontrarlo gruñó. Se levantó con pesadez, alcanzó un pantalón y bajó las escaleras en su búsqueda. Sobre cualquier olor, podía distinguir el aroma que emanaba de esa mujer, ese olor a jazmines que tanto lo enloquecía. Entró en la cocina, ella llevaba su camisa que cubría sólo hasta sus muslos, la abrazó por la espalda suavemente y susurró un buenos días en su oído mientras ocultaba su rostro con los ojos cerrados en su cuello. Seguía con los ojos cerrados al sentirla girar para besarlo con ternura y amor, mientras que le decía buenos días entre beso y beso. Se separó bruscamente al escuchar su voz y abrió los ojos de golpe, esa voz no era de Lily, era de…

_"¡¿HERMIONE?!",_ gritó incorporándose súbitamente en su cama, la habitación estaba en penumbras, la chimenea se había apagado. Se levantó de golpe y fue al baño, se lavó la cara, se colocó la bata sobre su pijama y salió apresuradamente de su habitación para caminar sin rumbo por el castillo. Su mente daba vueltas, no lograba acomodar ideas, todo era confuso, _"¿cómo carajos es que pasé de Lily a ella?"_, se dijo en tono confundido y molesto, siguió caminando sin ser consciente de donde lo llevaban sus pies hasta que chocó con alguien y cayó de espaldas. Se levantó rápidamente mientras escuchaba la voz de Albus Dumbledore, _"¡¿Severus, estás bien!? ¿Qué haces en los pasillos a esta hora?". _Los ojos del director mostraban preocupación, desconcierto y, se podría que, felicidad. _"Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo Albus"_, contestó fríamente, la sonrisa en la cara de su interlocutor lo molestaba y no sabía por qué. _"Me dirigía a mi despacho, bajé a buscar un bocadillo a las cocinas y me quedé conversando con los elfos, ahora dime tú ¿qué te sucede?, pues no es normal verte tan confundido y distraído". _

_"¿Yo?, no me pasa nada, sólo tuve un sueño que ya no me permitió dormir"_, contestó con sinceridad y sorpresiva calma mientras veía al piso. Esperaba que el director dijera algo pero al no escucharlo hablar levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de Dumbledore con esa sonrisa traviesa. _"No sé que me sucede, pero estoy seguro que lo sospechas Albus, y tus deducciones nunca fallan aunque me pese. Buenas noches", _y sin más volvió a caminar dejando al anciano sólo en el pasillo.

Siguió sin rumbo rememorando su encuentro con el director, había sido sincero con él y aunque le pesara sabía que era cierto, esa chiquilla lo volvía loco, - ¡ES UNA NIÑA!, – si pero tú la amas – le contestaba una vocecilla en su cabeza, - ES MI ALUMNA - ¿y? eso no quita que la ames, - ¡ESTÁ PROHIBIDO! – Sí, pero la amas, - SÓLO ME CAUSA TERNURA, ESO ES TODO – YA ADMÍTELO, ¡LA AMAS! - ¡PODRÍA SER MI HIJA! - ¡PERO LA AMAS! – AGGGGHHHH, ¡YA CÁLLATE! – está bien, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que LA AMAS. Enojado abrió una puerta, sus pies lo habían llevado sin darse cuenta, subió las escaleras cuando un ruido lo detuvo, había alguien más ahí, sacó su varita para ver al intruso o en su defecto atrapar al infractor cuando distinguió un sollozo. Se paró en seco cuando vio a la persona frente a él que no se había percatado de su presencia, pues estaba de espaldas envuelta en una bata que cubría su pijama.

Un impulso lo hizo acercarse con sigilo, quería abrazarla y consolarla pero su mente lo detuvo a menos de un metro de ella, el aire llevaba su aroma hasta su nariz, se sentía hipnotizado. Otro sollozo lo hizo volver a la realidad, quiso irse pero sus pies parecían clavados al suelo, no le respondían así que mejor habló. _"¿Qué hace aquí señorita Granger, se da cuenta de la hora que es_?", habló con ternura, quiso sonar frío pero no pudo, ella lo quebraba. Se asustó cuando vio que ella había dado un respingo tan fuerte que casi se caía por el borde del muro. Rápidamente la sujetó por la cintura. Ambos se veían a los ojos, la soltó con premura, tenía miedo de que ella sintiera su corazón golpear con furia en su pecho al tenerla tan cerca.

_"Yo… yo… yo…"_ tartamudeaba sin cesar, temblaba cual hoja, él no sabía si por frío o por miedo, _"es… yo…"_

_"Tranquila, no pienso castigarla, ¿por qué está aquí y sola, sabe lo peligros que es?, _le dijo con un dejo de preocupación muy marcado en su voz. Ella suspiró de alivió, asintió en forma de respuesta pues no se atrevía a articular palabra. _"¿No me va a contestar Hermione? –_ ¿Hermione?, de cuando acá le hablo así, contrólate Severus – la miraba fijamente, veía como se sonrojaba al escuchar su nombre, sonrió y suspiró. Lo miraba directamente cuando le respondió suavemente, _"lo siento profesor, es que no podía dormir, tuve un mal sueño y salí a caminar, no pensé que alguien más llegaría. Nadie, bueno, casi nadie visita la torre de astronomía a menos que haya clase y es un buen lugar para despejarse". _Esos ojos lo derretían y más cuando estaban así de llorosos, _"la comprendo, yo también solía venir aquí a pensar… ¿por qué lloraba Hermione?"_, le preguntó mientras se acercaba a su lado y se recargaba en el muro.

_"Por… fue… eso… yo no…"_ suspiró, _"no tiene importancia profesor, realmente me turbó mi sueño, eso es todo"_ terminó de decir con esa dulce voz y una bella sonrisa. El también sonrió y ella se sorprendió, _"¿pues que cosas anda soñando Hermione?, ¿me permite hacerle compañía un rato?, yo también tuve un sueño extraño y ya no pude volver a dormir". _Ella sólo asintió y sonrió. Ambos volvieron sus miradas al firmamento. No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó pero el aire se volvía cada vez más frío. La miraba de reojo, observaba cada unos de sus movimientos, de sus suspiros, como mordía su labio inferior y sus leves sonrojos, finalmente la vio temblar, sin pensarlo dos veces, se retiró su bata y se la ofreció. Ella lo miró sorprendida pero la aceptó, el sentía el aire frío pero no le importaba, no quería que ella se resfriara.

_"¿En qué piensa?"_, la oyó decir a lo lejos. _"¿Mmm?... en nada en particular… se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos irnos, la acompaño a su sala común, no debe andar sola en los pasillos y tan noche", _se alejó rápidamente sin voltear a verla, no quería que descubriera su sonrojo pues un minuto antes estaba imaginándose como sería el abrazarla y poder quitarle el frío. Se encaminaron a la torre de Gryffindor, tenían un largo tramo que recorrer pues había que atravesar el castillo de lado a lado, ambos iban en silencio mirando el piso, no se atrevían a decirse nada pues no sabían que reacción tendría el otro. A mitad del camino Hermione se estrelló sin querer con una armadura, iba tan ensimismada que no había visto por donde caminaba, Severus apenas logró tomarla por la cintura pero el peso de la joven lo hizo caer. Se quedaron en el piso tratando de no verse a los ojos, ambos estaban completamente colorados, al momento de caer, él le había sostenido con un brazo mientras que con el otro amortiguaba el impacto, consiguiendo quedar completamente sobre ella.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que los pasos de alguien los sacó de sus pensamientos, rápidamente se levantaron. La sujetó por la muñeca y salieron corriendo sin rumbo hasta perderse unos pisos más abajo. Se detuvieron para tomar aire, sabían que era Filch el que se acercaba y ninguno se encontraba en posición de dar explicaciones sobre la situación en la que se hallaban. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, la carrera había sido muy larga. Se voltearon a ver y soltaron una carcajada, la cara de susto que los dos mantenían era todo un poema. Después de un rato, se encaminaron nuevamente a los dormitorios, el trayecto fue silencioso. Una vez frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, Hermione se quitó la bata muy a su pesar y con cuidado se la entregó a Snape, que al ver la acción de la chica compuso su típica cara fría, dura y molesta, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para ella. Le sonrió dulcemente y acortó su distancia, _"gracias por prestármela, pero ahorita, usted la necesita más que yo, pues yo ya estoy en los dormitorios y a usted le queda un tramo largo y muy frío por recorrer y no me gustaría que se enfermara por mi culpa" _y sin más la colocó sobre su espalda rozándole el cuello con sus manos causando que su piel se erizara y su rostro se sonrojara ligeramente. La volteó a ver a los ojos, en ellos había un brillo especial y mucha dulzura. _"Gracias"_ murmuró muy bajito, _"será mejor que me vaya, ambos debemos descansar"_. Se retiraba cuando una mano lo jaló y sintió unos labios suaves depositando un beso sobre su mejilla, pero cuando reaccionó la chica había desaparecido por el hueco del retrato.

El camino hasta las mazmorras fue rápido, todo el trayecto lo hizo acariciando su mejilla mientras su mente y su corazón se enfrascaban en una feroz lucha por defender los sentimientos y la razón. Se acostó a dormir sin saber cuál de los dos iba ganando pues por primera vez en muchos años se sentía diferente, se sabía enamorado, y eso lo asustaba.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Desde su último paseo a la torre, se encontraba más irascible que nunca, finalmente la razón había triunfado sobre su corazón y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se mantuvo alejado de ella, incluso en clase era más cruel que nunca, sabía que eso la lastimaba pero tenía que hacerlo aunque después su conciencia lo torturara hasta el cansancio. Ella a sus ojos aún era una niña y él no estaba dispuesto a ser un pervertido mancillando su inocencia obligándose a sí mismo a creer que ese beso había sido sólo una muestra de agradecimiento y nada más.

Aún estaba molesto por los últimos acontecimientos, se supone que abría más seguridad y que nada de esto debía pasar ¿ahora qué demonios sucedía?, ¡se supone que su niño no podría estar involucrado, pues aún era menor de edad! Todo era un caos, había intentado por todos los medios que sacaran al muchacho del torneo pero no lo consiguió, gritó y gritó al director hasta que se quedó sin voz pero tampoco obtuvo mejores resultados, el chiquillo debía participar, no había de otra. Dumbledore tampoco estaba conforme y mucho menos tranquilo, estaba furioso. Severus nunca lo había visto así, su apacible rostro reflejaba el coraje que sentía mientras sus ojos destellaban la preocupación tras sus gafas de media luna. Lo último que dijo fue que no descuidara ni un minuto a Harry pues ahora más que nunca estaba en peligro pues ambos estaban seguros que habían infiltrado en Hogwarts.

Moody no hacía que su humor mejorara, se la pasaba asechándolo por todos los rincones aunque debía admitir que, de no ser porque Dumbledore lo despellejaría vivo si lo intentase, hasta él hubiera transformado a Malfoy desde hacía mucho tiempo, alguien debía enseñarle un lección, cada vez se comportaba peor y eso lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. El colmo fue cuando su hechizo le dio de lleno a Hermione haciéndole crecer sus dientes a un tamaño desproporcionado, de no ser porque su mente se impuso, casi lo asesina. El podía deshacer el hechizo con facilidad pero no lo hizo, la chica lo vio con profundo desprecio antes de salir corriendo a la enfermería. Eso le perforó el corazón, sintió hiel correr por su garganta hasta su estómago y como siempre se desquitó con lo más cercano a él. Harry y Ron le gritaron insultos mezclados y los castigó, supuso que al menos eso ayudaría a que su mal humor disminuyera y a que ese par se volviera a llevar bien pero ambas cosas fracasaron estrepitosamente pues Colin Creevy no había ayudado al ir a buscarlo a su aula para la comprobación de varitas y una entrevista.

Unos días después, el artículo de Rita Skeeter empeoró la situación. No sabía que era peor, ver al niño expuesto a esa manera tan vil y falsa o que se haya vinculado sentimentalmente a SU HERMIONE con Harry y el pelele de Viktor Krum. Sin poder contenerse comenzó a gritar, _"¿MI HERMIONE?... ¿DE DONDE CARAJOS SAQUÉ ESO?... ¿DE CUANDO ACÁ ES MI…"_ se interrumpió al ver la puerta de su despacho abrirse. Levantó su varita con toda la intención de maldecir al intruso cuando la figura de Albus Dumbledore hizo su aparición. _"Tranquilo Severus o a este paso te va a escuchar hasta su dormitorio"_ dijo el anciano con sorna y una gran sonrisa. _"No te burles de mi Albus y dime a qué has venido. Y por favor se breve que no estoy de humor" _contestó Severus fríamente.

_"Eso puedo verlo Severus y es por eso que venía a darte la tarde libre, necesitas salir, distraerte, buscar otra compañía diferente, quizás un desfogue más femenino, pero si no estás de humor lo entenderé"_ y sin más lo dejo nuevamente solo sumido en sus pensamientos. No se hizo del rogar, si tenía permiso no lo iba a desperdiciar. Tomó rápidamente su capa y salió del colegio. Necesitaba desintoxicarse de ella.

SS * HG * HG *SS

El tiempo en el castillo se había ido volando, cuando menos lo esperaba la primera prueba había llegado. Todos estaban emocionados excepto Snape, estaba histérico, sabía sobre los dragones y no le hacía ninguna gracia, el chico estaba en sumo peligro, sabía que era capaz pero tenía miedo pues aunque mucho lo deseara no tenía permitido interferir y eso lo mataba. Pasaron los primeros tres campeones y era el turno de Harry, le había tocado el peor dragón, sabía bien que ese colacuerno era terrible. Vio al chico salir y hacer un encantamiento, la escoba se detenía plácidamente a su lado, sintió alivio pues sabía que ese era su ambiente pero aún así estaba muy asustado, cada vez que el colacuerno lo atacaba, Severus se tensaba, quería saltar de las gradas y sacar a Harry de ahí, de no ser porque Dumbledore, lo sujetaba discretamente por la capa ya lo hubiera hecho. Finalmente Harry consiguió el huevo y salió del campo ileso, bueno, casi ileso pero estaba bien.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Navidad se acercaba y por más que buscó la manera de acercarse, ella lo evitaba, incluso intentó acorralarla en la biblioteca pero tampoco resultó pues Viktor Krum se encontraba charlando con ella, sentado a su lado. No supo por qué pero se aproximó a escuchar escondido tras un estante.

_"¿ .none?"_ decía Krum mientras ella soltaba un soplido de desesperación.

_"No, es Her mio ne, pero sabes que mejor dime Mione es más fácil, ahora, dime que es lo que me querías preguntar"_ dijo con una sonrisa dulce, provocando que Krum se sonrojara y Snape se enojaba, ¿por qué le sonreía así?

_"Me gusta cómo suena… Mione… tienes un bonito nombrrre, aunque un poco complicado de prrronunciar."_ Le sonrió a Hermione tomó su mano, eso le retorció a Snape, más le valía soltarla o ahí mismo lo atacaría. ¿Qué pasaba?, - estás celoso – dijo la vocecilla de la cabeza._ "Se acerrrca el baile de Navidad y como sabes, los campeones tenemos que abrrrir el baile, así que me prrreguntaba si… ¿te gustarrría irrr conmigo, como mi parrreja?_

Snape los miraba por un hueco entre los libros, ella estaba sonrojada, cosa que le parecería adorable de no ser porque no era por él sino por Krum. Quería salir de atrás del estante y matarlo ahí mismo pero se contuvo cuando la escuchó hablar. _"Acepto con una condición", _él la miraba curioso, _"que me digas porque hasta ahora me estas invitando si casi ni me conoces". _Krum sonrió, seguía sosteniendo su mano y acariciándola. _"Es que… me daba pena, aunque no lo crrreas, no había podido encontrrrarrr un momento aprrropiado porrr que esas chicas no dejaban de rrrondarrr y eso me molestaba, querrria algo de prrrivacidad parrra hacerrrlo pues me gustas mucho, errres una chica muy linda y especial, muy diferrrente a todas las demás y quierrro conocerrrte, estarrr contigo. ¿Entonces irrras conmigo?"_. Terminó de hablar y acercó la mano de Hermione a su mejilla.

_"Mmm… si acepto, pero quiero conocerte más antes del baile, ¿qué te parece si damos una vuelta y platicamos?"_. Eso hizo que Snape enfureciera, salió sin pensarlo de atrás de la estantería y se acercó a los chicos, Krum lo veía de manera osca y Hermione de manera retadora. _"Necesito hablar con usted Señorita Granger, venga conmigo a mi despacho en este instante"_, sabía que no se rehusaría a la orden de un profesor así que no se esperaba la respuesta que ella le dio.

_"Me temo que no puedo profesor, estoy ocupada y a no ser que me diga sobre que quiere hablar conmigo va a tener que esperar pues ahora me dirijo a clases y Viktor me va a llevar a mi salón, ¿no es así?"_ Krum asintió. Snape se terminó de enfurecer, _"20 puntos menos para Gryffindor" _gritó sin más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca gritándole a todo el mundo y bajando puntos a diestra y siniestra. Esa mocosa lo estaba volviendo loco, se había atrevido a ignorarlo y lo peor de todo, a enfrentarlo. Eso era el colmo.

Los días pasaron empeorando su humor, ella ni siquiera asistió a su despacho para hablar con él y no volvió a buscar otro acercamiento con la chica pues siempre iba acompañada de sus amigos o del idiota búlgaro que quería desaparecer con toda su alma. Finalmente llegó Navidad, el baile sería ese día y aunque se había jurado que no asistiría se vio así mismo arreglándose con la túnica de gala para asistir. El argumentaba que era por ayudar a Dumbledore con la vigilancia pero ambos hombres sabían que era en realidad por ver a Hermione.

El baile daba comienzo, todos estaban en sus respectivas mesas, sólo faltaban los campeones, por todo el salón se podían oir susurros sobre la pareja de Viktor Krum y la presencia en túnica de gala de Severus Snape. El trataba de prestar atención hasta que escuchó a Parvati Patil comentar con Lavander, "y viste como se veía, no puedo creerlo, siempre tan escondidita detrás del uniforme y de un montón de libros" pero cayó al instante que la música sonaba anunciando la entrada de los campeones. Severus estaba tan concentrado en maldecir a Parviti creyendo que se burlaba de SU Hermione por lo mal que se veía que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella entró al Gran Comedor. Verla ahí con su túnica azul, su pelo lacio y recogido en un elegante moño, con zapatos de tacón y luciendo una hermosa sonrisa lo sacó de su mundo, su mente viajó hasta el punto de imaginarse a sí mismo llevándola del brazo mientras todos los presentes se quedaban en silencio, unos admirados por su belleza y otros muertos de celos hacia él por lo afortunado que era de llevar a alguien como ella de su brazo. La vio bailar siempre con esa elegancia y naturalidad que la caracterizaban pensando que era él quien la guiaba y casi sintiendo esa piel suave deslizarse entre sus manos, esa cintura fina ciñéndose a su cuerpo cuando la acercaba, ese aroma a jazmines que desprendía a cada movimiento producido por el baile y que lo embriagaba. En verdad deseaba llegar y lanzar a Krum contra un muro para él seguir bailando con ella.

Tan absorto estaba observándola que no se percató cuando Karkarov se acercó a él y lo sacó casi jalándolo del salón. Como siempre para lo mismo, el sabía que la marca se estaba obscureciendo y sabía bien lo que significaba pero él no se iba a marchar, se quedaría en Hogwarts y apoyaría a Dumbledore en lo que necesitara, no era un cobarde, jamás lo había sido así que no pensaba salir huyendo como tal. Karkarov se alejó de él cuando vio a Harry en los jardines, le preocupó lo que el chico pudiera haber estado escuchando y lo corrió de ahí. Se alejó del hombre dispuesto a regresar al salón para contemplar una última vez a Hermione y tratar de hablar con ella antes de retirarse a sus mazmorras pero al no encontrarla se preocupó. Salió nuevamente a los jardines en su búsqueda cuando se encontró con Albus. Le relató el encuentro previo con Karkarov y le aseguró que no se iría de ahí y que no huiría con la cola entre las patas. Estaba dispuesto a continuar con lo que se le pidiera. Albus lo miró con orgullo, algo que lo incomodó pero también lo alegró, pues aunque no lo aceptara, sentía una gran estima por ese viejo chiflado, le había dado la oportunidad que todos le habían negado y lo había adoptado como si fuera su hijo. Lo protegía y lo defendía de todo y de todos y eso era más que suficiente para que él arriesgara su vida por el director. Después de un rato se despidieron, decidió regresar a sus mazmorras, después de todo Hermine estaría bailando con Krum o de vuelta en su sala común así que no tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrarla. Iba caminando cuando a lo lejos vio a dos jóvenes abrazados. Con toda la intención de desquitar su mal humor por no poder ver a la muchacha se acercó sigilosamente para reprenderlos, no había logrado reconocer las figuras pero eso no importaba, sólo eran dos estudiantes más a quien regañar. Se paró en seco a escasos pasos de ellos cuando escuchó su voz.

_"Ya te dije que no me pasa nada Viktor, sólo fue un desacuerdo con Ron pero no tiene importancia… olvídate de eso y contéstame, ¿qué hacemos aquí y que es lo que querías decirme con tanta urgencia?"_

Viktor se quedó callado unos segundos, en los cuales Severus se planteó salir de la obscuridad y correrlo de ahí así él podría hablar con Hermione pero nuevamente se detuvo, no sabía porque pero tenía curiosidad por esa conversación. Levantó la vista para ver a la parejita justo cuando Krum jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, _"me gustas mucho Mione, errres una chica muy especial, disfrrruto mucho de tu compañía, más que la de nadie, y… no sé, has conseguido enamorrrarrrme, cosa que me no crrreía capaz de hacerrr… aceptarrrías serrr ¿mi novia Mione?" _

Severus se heló completamente, era como si lo hubieran petrificado. Esperaba con todo su corazón que ella lo rechazara, que le dijera que eso no podía ser por qué ella amaba a alguien más, sonrió con autosuficiencia pues en el fondo sabía que eso era cierto así que esperó su respuesta.

_"Viktor yo…"_ tartamudeaba sin parar, aún con la luz que la luna proyectaba se podía ver su sonrojo, Krum se acercó más a ella y depositó su mano en su mejilla, _"Porrr favorrr Mione, dame una oporrrtunidad, te lo suplico"._ Acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que sus frentes quedaron juntas, ella suspiró suavemente y sonrió. _"Si quiero" _ y sin más ella lo besó. Posó sus manos en el pecho de Krum mientras él la atraía con seguridad y firmeza. Profundizaron el beso, él la aprisionaba por la cabeza y la cintura y ella se dejaba hacer, se le veía tan sensual en esa postura pero eso hizo reaccionar a Severus. Por un momento tuvo la intención de alejarse, su corazón herido así se lo suplicaba pero pudo más su coraje y su frustración. Quería que ese mequetrefe quitara sus manos de su cuerpo, pues ella sólo podía ser tocada por él y por nadie más, así que salió de su escondite.

_"Buenas Noches"_, dijo con ese tono helado y con una mirada de satisfacción al ver a los dos jóvenes brincar del susto, _"ya veo que están disfrutando mucho la velada, pero les recuerdo que la hora de ir a sus respectivas habitaciones ha pasado hace 40 minutos… así que 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por desobedecer las reglas señorita Granger y está castigada"_

Hermione se quedó inmóvil, sabía que él había presenciado todo pues podía leer en su rostro la furia escondida tras esa máscara de indiferencia y antes de poder decir nada para replicar Krum se adelantó hacia Snape. _"Disculpe prrrofesorrr, perrro se me hace injusto que castigue a Mione porrr esto, pues no fue culpa de ella, yo le insistí que se quedarrra conmigo hasta esta horrra así que si a alguien debe rrreprrrenderrr es a mí y no a ella". _Severus sonrió con maldad, y después de unos segundos le contestó, _"muy galante de su parte Señor Krum pero ella aceptó venir sabiendo la hora de restricción así que por mucho que usted se sacrifique en su nombre ella debe aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos". _Miró de soslayo a Hermione y sonrió burlonamente. Krum le iba a replicar cuando ella lo sujetó del brazo con fuerza, _"No Viktor, por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas, te prometo que mañana te veo, ve a descansar, te lo suplico"._ Severus estaba que trinaba, ella le hablaba con mucha ternura y eso lo hacía enojarse más si es que eso era posible. Krum quiso decir algo pero se calló y después asintió. Se apartó un poco de ella y tomó la mano con la que lo sujetaba del brazo y le dio un suave beso en el dorso a modo de despido, _"hasta mañana mi amorrr, te veo en el desayuno" _y sin más se retiró dejando solos a una sonriente Hermione y a un cabreado Snape.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, dudosos de que sus propias reacciones, sin embargo ella hizo ademán de irse, era obvio que no quería estar con él, se veía en sus ojos que estaba dolida por todo lo sucedido después de su encuentro en la torre y eso a él lo destrozó. _"¡Granger, espere!", _pidió sin poderse contener.

Ella se detuvo y se giró para verlo nuevamente, _"¿qué es lo que quiere" _le respondió con desdén._ "No me hable así por favor_" suplicó en un suspiro._ "¿Y qué esperaba, que lo tratara como al mejor de mis amigos después de todas la humillaciones y maltratos que he recibido de su parte?", _le preguntó con la voz llena de coraje,_ "¡RESPÓNDAME!" _exigió la chica. La miró directamente a los ojos e intentó decir algo pero no lo consiguió, sólo la observaba cuando ella añadió en un tono cargado de decepción y tristeza,_ "por un momento creí que tenía sentimientos, pero me equivoqué, usted sólo ve por sí mismo y por nadie más… adiós profesor Snape" _y sin más se volvió para irse tratando de ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

_"¡HERMIONE!... NO TE VAYAS POR FAVOR, YO…"_ gritó sin más, pero la chica había salido corriendo sin mirara atrás. Se maldijo hasta que se cansó, el oírla llorar le había partido el corazón, se sentía la peor peste del mundo, un gusarajo era más que él. ¿Cómo había podido lastimarla así?, era un estúpido. Emprendió el camino de regreso al castillo, no sabía quehacer, ir a buscarla y tratar de explicarle o dejar las cosas por la paz.

_"No sé qué decirte Severus, finalmente tu eres el que tiene que tomar una decisión"_ decía Albus Dumbledore una hora más tarde, había ido con la esperanza de que le dijera que hacer, pues muy a su pesar, ya no podía negar el amor que esa chiquilla despertó en su interior. _"Podrías ser más específico Albus, si vine contigo es porque no sé qué hacer, no para me digas lo que ya sé"_ contestó con resentimiento.

_"Siempre he dicho que no hay magia más poderosa que el amor sincero, y lo que tu sientes por esa chiquilla como tú la llamas, es exactamente eso pero está en ti si quieres luchar por él o no. Tus argumentos son válidos hasta cierto punto pues aunque ella ya no luzca como una niña no cambia el hecho de que es una adolescente, sin embargo, estoy completamente seguro que harás lo mejor para ambos en cualquier decisión que tomes"_

_"¿Y si ella no siente nada por mi?... ¿qué hago entonces?... tengo terror de arriesgarme y que sea en vano… a lo mejor me estoy imaginando cosas que no existen",_ soltó sin más pues no pudo ocultar sus miedos y necesitaba sacarlos.

_"¿Y qué es lo peor que podría pasar si te arriesgas?... ¿Qué te diga que no? Aunque ambos sabemos que ella siente lo mismo se le nota a kilómetros, el mismo Harry lo ha notado, sólo que ha sido lo suficientemente sensato para no decirlo"_

_"¿Harry lo sabe?... ¿pero cómo Albus?"_ dijo incrédulo y asustado.

_"Podrá ser despistado, pero no es tonto Severus, él no se ha fijado en ti, sólo sabe que ella te quiere y aunque no logra entenderlo del todo lo acepta y la apoya aún cuando ella no lo haya expresado abiertamente. Ahora si me disculpas, es hora de ir a dormir",_ añadió Dumbledore dando por finalizada la conversación.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La segunda prueba llegó, un remolino de sentimientos se apoderaba de él, estaba triste, preocupado, estresado y con ganas de asesinar a alguien. Sabía bien que Hermione seguía con Krum, eso le retorcía el hígado. Había hecho todo lo posible por volver a hablar con ella pero siempre lograba esquivarlo, incluso trataba de interrumpir sus encuentros pero tampoco lo conseguía. Ya no sabía qué hacer, su único desfogue fue amenazar a Harry por haberle robado las branquialgas pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaba estar sólo, tanto estrés le iba a causar un infarto. Se dirigió al puente sabía que estaría solo pues todos los estudiantes estaban celebrando en el castillo así que no dudó y se dirigió hacia allá. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras pasaba la mano distraídamente sobre la marca tenebrosa, se estaba obscureciendo poco a poco y eso lo preocupaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que reasumir su papel de doble espía y no era algo que lo hiciera feliz, una vez más se vería en la necesidad de exponer el pellejo en bien de la humanidad, después de todo, era el único capaz de hacerlo y morir en manos del Señor Tenebroso o de la Orden no importaba demasiado, pues viéndolo fríamente, desde que Lily muriera él mismo buscaba la muerte, no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, estaba solo, cada vez más viejo y amargado, sin nadie que se preocupara por él y mucho menos alguien que lo amara así que, ¿qué importancia tenía el vivir?.

Un ruido lo hizo regresar a la realidad, eran pasos acercándose hacia él, despegó la vista del horizonte y volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Se congeló al instante, reconocía esa grácil figura de cabello alborotado que caminaba abrazada a un joven, quería salir de ahí, su razón se lo decía pero su cuerpo no respondía, era como si le hubieran clavado al piso. Ella levantó la vista y se detuvieron bruscamente a menos de metro y medio, su cara denotaba asombro e inseguridad pues era obvio que no tenían pensado toparse con alguien y menos con él. Severus simplemente los vio y caminó en su dirección, ambos jóvenes lo miraban con incertidumbre pero él simplemente los pasó de largo sin decir nada.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Esa mañana se encontraba en su despacho pensando, se sentía triste por primera vez en muchos años, a pesar de no tener pruebas, sabía bien que ella era la que le enviaba esos regalos pero esa navidad y para su cumpleaños no recibió nada, sabía que eso ocurriría, pues ella realmente estaba sentida con él y más por el hecho de que ella ya estaba con Krum, era lógico que se olvidara finalmente de él pero eso no quitaba que le doliera, él si la quería aunque no se lo dijera pero ella es joven, está en su derecho de encontrar a alguien más adecuado. Estaba a punto de soltar una lágrima cuando una lechuza anunció su llegada para entregar el Profeta, le abrió paso y pagó el periódico. Lo abrió para distraerse pues necesitaba ya no pensar, ese día tendría doble clase de pociones con los Gryffindors y Slytherin.

Cuando llegó a su aula, la vio sentarse con sus amigos en una mesa del fondo, cosa que le extrañó. Estaba dando sus instrucciones cuando vio al trío de oro cuchichear y a Malfoy expectante de su reacción, quiso resistirse pero era una excusa para estar cerca de ella así que muy sigilosamente se les acercó desde allá cuando la escuchó hablar sobre Krum, eso lo molestó, no por que estuvieran platicando en clase o porque no supiera de su relación, sino por el hecho de saber que la había perdido sin siquiera llegar a tenerla. Descubrió el artículo de Corazón de Bruja, lo leyó frente a todo el salón, sabía que eso la humillaba al igual que a Harry pero necesitaba sacar su frustración y su dolor. Al final de las clases salió a caminar, no podía ni siquiera concentrarse en la basura que los estudiantes escribían en sus ensayos. Se detuvo cerca del Lago, estuvo mucho rato viendo al calamar gigante estirar sus tentáculos sin prestarle mucha atención, su mente sólo repetía el artículo de Rita Skeeter, sabía que esa arpía inventaba mucho, pero por el sonrojo de la chica sabía perfectamente que la mayoría era cierta. Suspiró fuertemente. Si estaba en lo cierto, ella se iría a Bulgaria y probablemente regresaría hasta comprometida y entonces todas sus esperanzas se irían al caño. Pero ¿cuáles esperanzas?, ella ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La tercera prueba estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, faltaban sólo 4 días y por fin sus nervios descansarían un poco. Dumbledore y él tenían la certeza de que Voldemort no tardaría en hacer su aparición pero tenía esperanza de que todo estuviera bien aunque no sabía cómo sucedería. Su mente viajaba de un tema a otro, sabía que Harry conocía sobre su pasado como mortifago y eso lo desconsolaba más aún pues esa información lograría que el chico lo odiara aún más y para colmo, Rita Skeeter no hacía más que empeorar las cosas con sus artículos. ¿Cómo demonios es que lograba enterarse de todo si tenía estrictamente prohibido entrar a Hogwarts? Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios, era demasiado hasta para él. Se había vuelto aficionado a ir al Lago Negro, era un lugar tranquilo para pensar y bastante fresco. Nuevamente pensaba en ella aún cuando no lo hacía con intención. Cuando se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando se estrelló de frente con la chica, venía tan ensimismada que no se percató de su presencia. El golpe los hizo caer ambos hacia atrás dejándolos aturdidos por un instante.

Severus levantó la vista dispuesto a gritar a la chiquilla que lo había hecho tropezar pero no encontró las palabras para hacerlo. La muchacha se disculpaba torpemente mientras se inclinaba hacia él para saber sobre su estado haciéndolo sonrojar. Sólo gruñó a modo de respuesta pero no se levantó y ella tampoco se alejó. Ambos guardaban silencio, no sabían con exactitud que decir o qué hacer, hacía tanto tiempo que había deseado tenerla así de cerca para hablar con ella y ahora no encontraba las palabras correctas para expresarse.

_"Perdón"_, fue lo único que salió de su boca, ella lo vio con expresión sorprendida, en su rostro se notaba que no estaba segura de haberle escuchado bien. _"No se preocupe, fue mi culpa, no vi por donde iba"._ Su corazón se detuvo. Volvió a suspirar, ella no lo entendía y él necesitaba hacerla entender. Clavó sus ojos en ella, era ahora o nunca. _"No, eso no importa… mmm… yo… bueno… quiero disculparme contigo Hermione, últimamente me he comportado como un canalla y en verdad lo lamento, tu no mereces que te trate así. Creí que logrando que me odiaras yo podría arrancarte de mi corazón pero no fue así, lo único que conseguí fue que te adentraras más en él y la verdad es que ya no sé qué hacer"._

Ella lo miraba con estupefacción, su prodigioso cerebro no lograba procesar toda esa información, ¿Severus Snape disculpándose y confesando amor? Después de varios minutos de silencio Hermione acercó una mano temblorosa a su mejilla y la acarició con la punta de los dedos. _"No te comprendo… ¿por qué lo hiciste?". _Severus la sujetó con sus manos y posó su rostro con suavidad mientras emitía otro suspiro, su familiaridad para hablarle y el contacto con su piel era tan hermoso que no quería soltarla jamás. _"Sabes bien por qué, soy tu profesor y tu aún eres una niña, sería imposible que pudieras sentir algo más allá de respeto o miedo por alguien como yo, pero ya no puedo más, estos sentimientos y esta confusión me estaban volviendo loco. Siempre me he preciado de ser sensato y cabal pero el hecho de que tu hayas penetrado en mi sin quererlo ni desearlo, me hacen sentir vulnerable." _Lentamente se puso de pie. _"Sólo necesitaba que lo supieras. Adiós Hermione"._ Comenzó a alejarse, le había abierto su corazón a esa niña que lo volvía loco, no quiso escuchar su respuesta, no quería saberse rechazado pues no lo resistiría.

Se alejaba con pesar cuando una mano lo detuvo. Ni siquiera se giró, ya no tenía fuerzas para verla a la cara pues no quería ver en ella lástima o burla ni ningún tipo de desprecio. _"Es cierto… aún soy una niña en muchos aspectos pero… ¿si quiera te has detenido a pensar que es lo que yo siento y quiero?, no deberías hablar de mis sentimientos cuando no los conoces ¿no crees? Por ti siento más que respeto y no te odio, al contrario, es amor lo que yo tengo para ti, ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo veas?"_

Se volteó súbitamente, se esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso, había decisión y amor en esos ojos acaramelados que tanto amaba, sin embargo tenía que ser directo con ella y saber con exactitud que pensamientos rodaban por su mente. _"Hermione, ¿cómo puedes decir eso, es qué a caso no vez quien y que soy?, ¿cómo puedes decir que es amor? tu eres aún una niña, y en el supuesto caso de que sea así, date cuenta de que esto está mal, es prohibido, te llevo 19 años, yo soy tu profesor y tu eres mi alumna. ¡Entiende que esto no puede ser Hermione, es ilógico!_, dijo con desesperación.

_"Si, eso es cierto, no te estoy contradiciendo pero tampoco te estoy pidiendo tener una relación contigo, simplemente creo que podemos empezar a conocernos y saber más el uno del otro como amigos hasta que el momento sea propicio, no es necesario que los demás lo sepan pues lo último que quiero es provocarte daño alguno así como estoy segura de que tu tampoco harías algo para lastimarme"._ Su respuesta había sido firme y sincera. Se desconcertó. Guardó silencio por varios segundos que parecieron eternos. Su mente y su corazón no se ponían de acuerdo, uno le decía que no aceptara tal situación pero el otro le imploraba por hacerlo. Finalmente habló, _"sí, eso me gustaría… saber más de ti… debo irme, tengo clase. Hasta mañana". _Y sin más se retiró.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Abrió los ojos lentamente, no lograba enfocar su mirada, aunque su instinto le decía que se encontraba en la enfermería, no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, lo último que recordaba era que Mcgonagall y Sprout lo habían encontrado tirado en los jardines bañado en sangre y casi agonizando, Voldemort había sido cruel e inflexible con su castigo, lo había atacado con la maldición Cruciatus hasta que se aburrió o se dio por satisfecho con sus explicaciones. Había llegado dos horas tarde a su lado así que después de todo había tenido suerte, pues estaba vivo y lo único que lo había mantenido durante la tortura fueron esos últimos días de conversaciones con Hermione. Se habían vuelto a ver después de la cena en el mismo lugar junto al lago, tras un gran roble que los protegía de las miradas curiosas de los indiscretos, generalmente era ella la que respondía a sus preguntas y eso le encantaba, sabía que tarde o temprano los papeles se invertirían pero no importaba, llegado ese momento con gusto le respondería lo necesario para no ponerla en peligro.

Oyó unos pasos en la estancia, la enfermera se acercaba a examinarlo. _"¡Qué bien!, ya despertaste Severus. Nos tenías muy preocupados, Albus ha estado preguntando mucho por ti, creíamos que no lo lograrías"_ dijo la señora Pomfrey con alegría y alivio. Severus intentó articular palabra pero ella lo interrumpió. _"No hables por favor, tus cuerdas vocales se están reparando al igual que el resto de tu cuerpo así que no debes esforzarte, llevas aquí cinco días, Minerva y Pomona te encontraron, Albus logró curar las heridas de magia obscura y yo me encargué del resto de tu cuerpo, tenías varios huesos rotos y perdiste mucha sangre pero afortunadamente hemos logrado ayudarte satisfactoriamente, ahora sólo te toca descansar. Por tus clases no te preocupes, muchas han sido canceladas y los alumnos regresan mañana a casa, así que no pasa nada. Tomate esta poción, dormirás sin soñar. Descansa."_ Dejó la botellita en la mesita y se retiró. Severus la vio alejarse con resignación, al menos le había explicado lo que necesitaba saber, lo demás no importaba, si tenía que quedarse sin hablar ni moverse lo haría. Sólo deseaba verla unos instantes antes de enfrascarse en más peligros.

No tenía ganas de tomarse la poción, la veía de reojo cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió lentamente. Unos pasos se acercaban, supuso que sería el director para confirmar su estado y la verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él, así que escondió el frasquito bajo su almohada y se hizo el dormido. Sintió una mano acariciarle el rostro, conocía ese tacto y abrió los ojos de golpe. Ahí estaba ella con carita preocupada. El sólo sonrió para animarla. _"Al fin despiertas, me asustaste. ¿Qué te pasó?"_ Quiso hablar para tranquilizarla pero sólo pudo emitir un gruñido áspero y doloroso, así que volvió a guardar silencio. _"¡Oh, ya veo!... no puedes hablar", _el sólo negó con la cabeza y ella continuó algo sonrojada y con emoción, _"me he estado colando a escondidas para verte, cuando cancelaron tu clase supuse que algo te había ocurrido y he estado captando conversaciones para saber de ti. Me da gusto saber que estás a salvo y despierto…" _de repente su rostro se puso triste otra vez,_ "sabes… mañana regreso a casa y no sé cuando te voy a ver de nuevo… mmm… supongo que hasta el próximo curso, pero prometo escribirte, no quisiera que nos alejáramos mucho… ¿tú también me escribirás?", _preguntó con ansiedad.

Severus la observaba con ternura, se veía tan hermosa cuando ponía expresiones diversas en su carita que lo derretía por completo. Sonrió y asintió en modo de respuesta. Ella también sonrió emocionada y sacó de su túnica una cajita pequeñita, amarrada con listón verde y plata. _"Está hechizada para que tenga este tamaño, así Madam Pomfrey no podrá quitártela si sabes esconderla bien. Es en compensación por navidad y tu cumpleaños, además sé que la comida de hospital no es la mejor y esto te puede hacer más llevadera tu estancia aquí",_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara que denotaba la travesura. Tomó la cajita de sus manos y la colocó bajo la almohada junto al frasco de poción. Le acarició la mejilla en forma de agradecimiento y señaló hacia la puerta, el reloj de pared anunciaba la media noche y no quería que tuviera problemas por su culpa. Ella asintió y se levantó pero antes de irse añadió, _"si, lo sé, es tarde; si Filch me encuentra es capaz de despellejarme viva. Prometo escribirte cuando tu lo creas conveniente pues no me gustaría meterte en líos innecesarios ni mucho menos arriesgar tu vida…"_, Severus abrió mucho los ojos, _"no te sorprendas, el que no conozca todos los detalles no significa que no sepa o no me imagine lo que haces para Dumbledore, así que por favor… ¡cuídate mucho y prométeme que pase lo que pase siempre vas a volver lo más sano y más a salvo posible!_ Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que luchaban frenéticamente por salir, le dolía verla así. Sólo la abrazó fuertemente y asintió. Con voz ronca y una mueca de dolor agregó, _"lo juro". _Hermione sonrió,le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la enfermería con el mismo cuidado con el que había ingresado.

Sacó la cajita y la abrió, ahí estaban esos panques de chocolate a los que se había vuelto tan adicto, después de todo su estancia en la enfermería iba a ser un tanto deliciosa, se comió uno y guardó los demás, se tomó la poción que Madam Pomfrey le había dado y se acomodó para dormir con una sonrisa en sus labios y un último pensamiento. – ¡Esa niña es increíble!, junto a ella nada puede salir mal – y cayó dormido casi al instante sintiéndose tranquilo y en paz consigo mismo y con el mundo.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy yyyyyyy! Por favor no me maten, sé que este capítulo está muy largo pero ya no pude reducirlo más, espero no decepcionarlos. Intentaré que los que siguen tengan un poco más de pasión y no se extiendan tanto y si no buscaré la forma de acomodarlos, recuerden que los libros cada vez son más gordos y es a veces difícil reducir los hechos importantes pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

Gracias de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que han esperado pacientemente por la continuación, a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y sugerencias, y a los que leen desde el anonimato.

Como siempre recuerden que todo el mundo de HP pertenece a J.K. Rowling y por fa, dejen comentarios y sugerencias. Los tomatazos también cuentan. Jejeje, besos a todos y hasta pronto.


	7. Chapter 7 Un Año Complicado

**Capítulo VII  
UN AÑO COMPLICADO**

El silencio reinaba por todos los rincones, parecía no haber nadie en esa casa descuidada. Sin embargo, si se ponía la atención suficiente se podría descubrir la respiración acompasada de un hombre que dormía plácidamente mientras la brisa soplaba fresca a través de la ventana. Su rostro se encontraba pacífico, no había vestigios de dureza ni de amargura por ningún lado, al contrario, una sonrisa lo adornaba mientras que su mano sostenía una carta contra su pecho. Se removió ligeramente mientras su cabello rozaba juguetón su nariz atentando contra su sueño, abrió los ojos desconcertado, se estiró cual niño en su cama al despertar de una merecida siesta y volvió a leer la carta. Era de Hermione, en ella le contaba parte de sus actividades durante el verano pero principalmente sobre sus ideas, pensamientos e ilusiones. La había visto poco y ciertamente no había hablado con ella, pues sus encuentros habían sido fugaces durante sus reuniones con la Orden del Fenix; aunque esos pequeños encuentros habían logrado mitigar su cansancio y muchas veces su dolor físico y emocional después de sus continuas torturas con Voldemort. Aún no lo había perdonado por completo y el aguantaba estoicamente la humillación y el maltrato al cual era sometido.

Una vez en Grimmauld Place y quizás con un poco de suerte lograría verla, la reunión había sido larga, esa noche Potter llegaría y por fin sentiría algo de paz al saberlo seguro. Las visitas furtivas que le había hecho durante el verano le confirmaban lo duro que la estaba pasando. No sólo tenía que soportar a los idiotas de sus parientes sino que además lidiaba solo con la muerte de Cedric Diggory y el haber sido testigo del regreso del Señor Tenebroso, y para la cereza del helado, ahora enfrentaba una investigación del Ministerio de Magia por el ataque de los dementores. Ataque que no pudo evitarle al chico debido a la última reunión con Voldemort. De la cual aún portaba vestigios en su rostro y cuerpo.

Nuevamente lo invitaban a cenar pero declinó la oferta, debía salir de ahí lo más rápido posible si quería evitar un pleito desagradable con Black. Tan rápida fue su huida que chocó con alguien en el camino, reaccionó instintivamente y sujetó el cuerpo que caía al suelo por el impacto. Era ella. Por fin, después de tantas semanas la tenía en sus brazos regalándole esa hermosa sonrisa que encendía su corazón. La ayudó a incorporarse y la soltó, también sonreía._ "Hermione",_ dijo mientras su mano recorría la mejilla encendida de la joven, era delicioso sentir su calor, su suavidad y su olor, la había extrañado más de lo que él se hubiera imaginado. Por unos segundos se perdió en eso ojos acaramelados que tanto lo enloquecían, hasta que su voz y el toque de sus manos lo regresaron a la realidad, _"¡oh Severus!, me has tenido tan preocupada, no he sabido nada de ti, ni siquiera me regresaste la última carta que te envié. Temía que algo te hubiera sucedido, aunque las heridas que traes me confirman que la has pasado mal"_

Sonrió ligeramente, posó su mano sobre la suya, y suspiró. _"No te preocupes, yo estoy bien, esto no es nada, sólo son rasguños. Ya sabes… gajes del oficio. Me da mucho gusto verte, no sabes lo que te he extrañado y si no te contesté fue porque apenas recibí tu carta anoche que regresé a casa pero prometo responderla en cuanto llegue hoy. De momento debo irme, sabes que no me puedo quedar mucho, además ya pronto regresarás a Hogwarts y tendremos tiempo de sobra para platicar". _Ella lo miraba con ternura, preocupación y cierta tristeza, sin embargo seguía sonriendo cuando respondió. _"Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti. Espero verte pronto y por favor, cuídate mucho". _Le plantó un rápido beso cerca de la comisura de los labios el cual respondió depositándolo en su mano antes de soltarla. _"Te lo prometo"_ y sin más salió de la casa mientras ella se dirigía a la cocina. Ninguno de los dos se percató de un par de ojos grises que había observado toda la escena desde la escalera.

SS * HG * HG *SS

El inicio del curso llegó, finalmente la vería, estaba ansioso pero a la vez molesto, por no decir encabritado, casi no había tenido noticias de ella desde ese último encuentro y las pocas que había recibido eran para decir que casi todo su tiempo libre la pasaba con el idiota de Black pues se sentía solo en esa lúgubre casa. Estaba en su despacho acomodando sus cosas cuando una lechuza diminuta del tamaño de una pelota tocó su a su ventana. La dejó entrar y recogió el paquete, la lechuza danzaba frenéticamente por encima de él orgullosa de haber entregado su carga satisfactoriamente. Severus imovilizó al ave sin miramientos mientras su propia lechuza miraba al mochuelo con desaprobación y frialdad, gesto idéntico al de su amo.

Reconoció el listón verde con plata y lo abrió con premura, era una cadena de plata con una S colgando de ella. La nota adjunta decía:

_"La encontré en una tienda muggle antes de ir a Grimmauld Place,  
espero te guste y que tengas un hermoso inicio de año._

_Con Amor_

_HG"_

Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y escribió, _"ven a verme cuando termines tus deberes"_, tomó a la pequeña lechuza que yacía inmóvil en su escritorio, le ató la nota a la pata y levantó el conjuro. La pequeña lechuza comenzó a revolotear por con más entusiasmo que antes, emocionada de haber sido hechizada para después volver a salir por la ventana.

Se dirigía a su despacho, por fin había terminado la cena, en unos minutos más estaría con ella, le reclamaría profundamente por haberlo mantenido olvidado durante esas últimas semanas además de que exigiría una explicación sobre lo que ocurría exactamente con el idiota de Black, pues las veces que había visitado los cuarteles generales, éste le había hecho comentarios impertinentes y además, varias veces lo vio abrazar a SU HERMIONE mientras le hablaba al oído evitando que ella notara su presencia.

No había señales de ella, en algún momento pensó que sus deberes como prefecta la habían detenido pues sabía lo responsable que era, después pensó que la estúpida mini lechuza no había entregado la nota a quien debía hacerlo y finalmente su mente iracunda concluía que a ella no le interesaba verlo, después de todo comparado con Black que podía ofrecer él. Una hora y media más tarde, alguien llamaba a la puerta. Por un instante decidió no atender pero finalmente abrió. Ahí estaba ella con cara de felicidad, la cual desapareció al ver su rostro enojado enmarcado con esa mirada fría que hacía temblar a todo el mundo. Se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar y cerró la puerta de un sonoro golpe. Ella permanecía inmóvil, hizo el ademán de abrazarlo pero él se alejó y se sentó tras su escritorio sin siquiera ofrecerle asiento. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, ella miraba al piso y él no apartaba su vista de ella, finalmente habló con ese tono cargado de furia y frialdad. _"Hasta que te dignas a venir, creí que te habías olvidado de mi"._ Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, cosa que molestó más a Severus pues a pesar de todo no pudo evitar transmitir sus sentimientos.

Ella se acercó al escritorio, mientras él desviaba la vista hacia un lado, esos ojos lo iban hacer flaquear y no lo iba a permitir, cuando ella habló lo hizo a un lado suyo, ni si quiera se percató de que había caminado hasta él. _"Perdóname, es que tuve que dar un rodeo enorme, la gata de Filch me estuvo persiguiendo por un buen rato hasta que logré perderla."_

_"Mmm… y la gata de Filch también te evitó escribirme durante el verano o las pulgas de Black eran más importantes que yo"_ dijo levantándose de la silla para poner distancia entre ellos, se acercó a su librero y lo contempló como si no hubiera algo más interesante mientras que la molesta vocecilla en su mente le reprochaba - CÁLMATE SEVERUS, ESTÁS HACIENDO UNA ESCENA DE CELOS Y ELLA Y TU NO SON NADA MÁS QUE AMIGOS… - TU NO TE METAS, ES "MI" HERMIONE Y DE NADIE MÁS Y NO VOY A TOLERAR QUE EL IDIOTA DE BLACK SE INTERPONGA - TU TIENES LA CULPA, TU LE DIJISTE QUE NO PODÍA SER ASÍ QUE AGUÁNTATE – ¡YA CÁLLATE, TE DIJE QUE NO TE METIERAS -

_"Sirius no es más importante que tú, los dos son mis amigos, no sé por qué te pones así, tú mismo dijiste que no te escribiera con tanta frecuencia pues podrían sospechar". _Volteó a verla, tenía la cabeza gacha y su voz sonaba triste casi a punto de soltarse a llorar. Se reprochó así mismo, sabía bien que lo que ella decía era verdad, él mismo le había pedido que su comunicación no fuera tan constante pues el idiota de Black sospechaba algo y no quería que tuvieran problemas. Sin pensarlo se acercó a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza mientras la vocecilla le gritaba – ¡IDIOTA, TE LO DIJE! – La sintió sollozar en su pecho mientras su corazón se arrugaba y se sentía peor que un gusarajo. _"Perdóname, es que… yo… agghh… soy un estúpido… he estado… te extrañé mucho… creí que… es culpa de ese idiota…"_

Ella se rió ante las confusas palabras de él, nunca lo había visto perder los estribos así y mucho menos tratar de explicarse, acercó la mano a su rostro y lo acarició. Severus cerró sus ojos, amaba ese contacto y todo lo que transmitía. Suspiró con fuerza y volvió a mirarla, sus ojos aún tenían rastro de lágrimas retenidas en sus pestañas que la hacían ver más hermosa, ya era toda una jovencita, ese rostro de niña había desaparecido y eso la hacía más deseable ante su vista. Se obligó a regresar a la realidad y se separó de ella, pues aún era muy pronto para buscar algo más. Ambos se sentaron en los sillones frente al escritorio y comenzaron a platicar. Severus intentó por todos los medios evitar el tema de Sirius pero ella lo traía a la conversación pues había pasado mucho con él. Mientras él trató de contarle sobre sus actividades sin revelar demasiado pues no quería que Dumbledore lo asesinara por hablar de más y ella se asustara o se preocupara. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana la acompaño hasta su sala común, habían perdido la noción del tiempo y al día siguiente ambos, tendrían clases.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La estancia en Hogwarts se había vuelto tensa, por donde quiera que caminara se encontraba con Dolores Umbridge. No había pasado ni una semana y ya había considerado seriamente hechizarla de no ser porque Dumbledore se lo había prohibido tajantemente. Lo tenía harto y no sólo a él, el resto del profesorado quería estrangularla, ya no podían conversar con fluidez pues ella aparecía por todos los rincones como vieja cotilla y él ni siquiera se había podido acercar a su castaña pues lo perseguía como un halcón. Sabía que Harry había estado castigado con ella copiando líneas todos los días, castigo a su parecer estúpido pues copiar líneas no iba a hacer mella en el hasta que descubrió a un alumno de su propia casa llorando por los profundos cortes de su mano. Intentó preguntarle cómo se los había hecho pero el niño no dijo nada así que se propuso seriamente investigarlo con Hermione, ella sabría algo.

Se las ingenió para comunicarse con Hermione. Estaba en su despacho ansioso, ya quería verla, estar cerca de ella. Un leve toque en la puerta anunció su llegada. La abrazó en cuanto la vio. Al alejarse pudo notar su cansancio además de unas profundas ojeras en su rostro, sin contar el terrible enojo que demostraba. _"Te ves cansada y no sólo eso, te ves sumamente enojada ¿te ha pasado algo Hermione?"_ le preguntó con preocupación mientras la soltaba.

_"Nada, estoy bien. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?"_ contestó esbozando una sonrisa forzada, tratando de sonar tranquila y calmada.

Severus la veía molesto, sabía que algo le ocurría y le reventaba que no se lo dijera, que intentara fingir frente a él. Es que acaso no confiaba en él o lo creía tan estúpido como para lograr convencerlo. Con el tono más frío que encontró se dirigió a ella, _"no insultes mi inteligencia ni me tomes por estúpido Hermione, porque no lo soy, así que no me mientas y dime ¿qué es lo que te sucede?"_.

Ella suspiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y darse a entender. _"Esta semana ha sido difícil para mí y mis amigos, en especial para Harry y yo ya no sé cómo ayudarlo…" _Severus la miraba fijamente, sabía estaba tratando de controlarse para no gritar, le iba a dar las respuestas que necesitaba sin tener que preguntar pero tenía que alentarla para hablar. _"Si me explicas, es probable que pueda ayudarte, necesitas desahogarte y créeme que te voy a escuchar sin interrupciones"._

_"Sé que no te agrada Harry, aunque aún no logro entender por qué pero lo acepto, es sólo…" _Ella volvió a suspirar en un vano intento de calmar su enojo. Pero ya no podía más y soltó todo de jalón, "_¡ESA MALDITA UMBRIDGE!, ES UNA DESGRACIADA, SUS CASTIGOS SON MEDIEVALES, HIZO A HARRY ESCRIBIR LÍNEAS CON SU PROPIA SANGRE Y NO SÓLO EL, HE DESCUBIERTO A VARIOS DE MIS COMPAÑEROS CON SEÑALES DEL MISMO CASTIGO PERO NADIE QUIERE DECIR NADA A LOS OTROS PROFESORES. A NOSOTROS LOS PREFECTOS NOS DIO LA ORDEN DE ENVIAR A LOS DESOBEDIENTES CON ELLA INMEDIATAMENTE EN VEZ DE CON LOS JEFES DE CASA PUES EN SUS PALABRAS, TIENE MÁS PODER QUE USTEDES POR SER ÓRDENES DEL MINISTRO EN PERSONA, COSA QUE EL ESTÚPIDO HURÓN DE MALFOY DISFRUTA. INTENTÉ QUE HARRY FUERA CON DUMBLEDORE PUES ENCIMA DE TODO LE HA DOLIDO LA CICATRIZ PERO NO QUIERE ESCUCHAR, NOS GRITA POR TODO Y ANDA DE UN HUMOR DE PERROS COMO SI RON Y YO FUÉRAMOS EL ENEMIGO, Y HABLANDO DE PERROS, LUCIUS MALFOY RECONOCIÓ A SIRIUS EN LA ESTACIÓN DEL TREN Y AHORA SU HIJITO SE LA PASA INSINUANDO COSAS ADEMÁS DE ESTAR FASTIDIANDO POR LA AUSENCIA DE HAGRID"_

Severus tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, había escuchado alguna vez de la furia de Hermione, incluso la había visto soltarle un puñetazo a Malfoy, pero verla dar vueltas como leona enjaulada por su despacho mientras hiperventilaba, su pelo se agitaba a cada paso que daba y a cada movimiento de sus manos y gritando a todo pulmón sin siquiera pararse a respirar, se salía de todo contexto. Incluso a él, que siempre se había jactado de no dejarse intimidar por nadie, le había dado miedo ver ese despliegue de coraje y furia por parte de su leona, al punto de aferrarse fuertemente al borde de su escritorio como si este fuera una barrera inquebrantable que lo mantenía a salvo de ser atacado en cualquier momento.

Hermione se detuvo ante su silencio y lo volteó a ver, Severus seguía inmóvil con una enorme expresión de desconcierto, confusión y medio. Salió de su estupor cuando la vio bajar la cabeza tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que sentía por haber dado semejante espectáculo. Se levantó rápidamente del escritorio y fue a abrazarla con ternura, sabía que la cara que había puesto era la causante de su enorme sonrojo y se reprochó por ello. Después de unos minutos habló con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz. _"Tranquila, todo va a estar bien, yo voy a hablar con Dumbledore sobre lo que está ocurriendo, ya me suponía que esa arpía estaba haciendo algo así pues no eres la única que ha descubierto a alumnos llorando, sólo necesitaba pruebas. No tienes que seguir sus órdenes, aquí ella no es más que nosotros o que Dumbledore así que yo te libero de seguir sus órdenes. Respecto al idiota de Black, el director ya lo sabe y lo confinó a la casa por su seguridad. De la cicatriz… mmm… veré como me las ingenio para que también lo sepa al igual que lo de Draco, además de que voy a tener una plática muy seria con él. Con los cambios de humor de Potter pues no puedo hacer mucho, aunque si te cansa demasiado siempre puedes usar un Desmaius para que se quede tranquilo y en paz"_, finalizó con un tono jocoso en la voz que hizo reír a Hermione. _"Te ves más bonita cuando te ríes… aunque no me has dicho por que las ojeras que tienen esos lindos ojos pero ya me lo puedo imaginar, de seguro te has estado desvelando por ponerte a estudiar"_

Ella se volvió a sonrojar intensamente y asintió, no quería decirle que era por los gorros para elfos que tejía cada noche, pues temía que se burlara o se enojara con ella, quizás con el tiempo se lo contaría pero ahora no era el momento, él no la había soltado y no le iba a dar motivos para hacerlo. Se sentía tan a gusto entre sus brazos. _"Perdona por los gritos, creo que todo Hogwarts se enteró"._ Severus soltó una carcajada, hacía años que no se reía así, _"no te preocupes, tengo el despacho insonorizado, no me gusta que nadie se entere de lo que hago aquí adentro". _Ella sonrió ampliamente y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. _"Vamos, te acompaño a tu torre, ya es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas"._ Agregó un poco turbado por su contacto mientras la separaba dulcemente, pues si seguía así iba a terminar besándola.

_"No por favor, sólo un ratito más, casi no te he visto en toda la semana y no sé cuando tenga oportunidad de volver a platicar contigo" _agregó la chica con un pequeño puchero que la hacía ver adorable. Suspiró profundamente y asintió, no le podía negar nada a ese par de caramelos de café que lo veían con tanto amor.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Con Umbridge merodeando por todos lados y sus estúpidos decretos no había logrado acercarse a ella en casi dos semanas, habían logrado escabullirse pocas veces pero no eran suficientes y sentía que de alguna manera Black estaba ganando terreno. Sabía que mantenían contacto regular y eso lo incomodaba, pues como él mismo se lo había hecho ver en las constantes reuniones de la Orden, no sólo sabía de la amistad existente entre él y Hermione, sino que además sabía bien lo que le profesaba a esa chica. Algo en su interior se removió con intensidad ante el recuerdo de su última conversación. Cómo olvidar esa noche, todos se habían retrasado para la reunión, así que se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cocina mientras esperaban. De repente Sirius habló, _"¿Qué te traes con Hermione? ¡Y dime la verdad Snape!"_ Severus se sorprendió ante la pregunta y el hecho de escuchar su nombre pues normalmente le hablaba por insultos y apodos.

_"¿A qué viene esa pregunta?",_ contestó con desdén, no se iba a poner a dar explicaciones sobre su vida con el idiota este. Sirius lo miraba con el cejo fruncido y con una seriedad nada propia en él, _"no me respondas con otra pregunta y contéstame, quiero saber que te traes con Hermione". _Severus lo volvió a ver con indiferencia antes de contestar, _"nada que sea de tu incumbencia, ¿por qué tanto interés?, ¿es que acaso te enamoraste de ella?"_ finalizó con burla.

Sirius lo contemplaba fijamente, a pesar de que ese rostro no mostrara emoción o expresión alguna, sabía que Snape sentía más por esa niña de lo que alguna vez admitiera. _"No veo cual sería el problema si así fuera". _Severus se sorprendió, esperaba cualquier respuesta menos esa. Él creía que todo lo que hacía y decía era para fastidiarlo únicamente, no esperaba que realmente se hubiera enamorado de ella, y cómo culparlo, si incluso a él había logrado cautivarlo. Hermione ya no era la niña que ese idiota de Black había conocido hace más de un año, ahora era toda una señorita de alma pura que le daba vida a su corazón con sólo sonreír. El silencio fue incómodo, ambos hombres se miraban fijamente. Finalmente Severus habló, _"por tu bien, aléjate de ella, no te voy a permitir que la conviertas en una más de tus conquistas Black"._

Sirius sonrió,_ "no te estoy pidiendo permiso o autorización, ella no es de tu propiedad ni de la de nadie y para que lo sepas, no pienso en ella como una conquista… ella es diferente, sé que aún es una niña comparada con mi edad pero me hace sentir vivo como nunca me he sentido, ha traído vida a este corazón que se había marchitado en Azkaban, ella es…" _ambos hombres suspiraron y dijeron al mismo tiempo_ "ESPECIAL"_. Nuevamente se miraban a los ojos, por primera vez en su vida, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero eso no significaba que se quedarían de brazos cruzados.

_"Te comprendo perfectamente Black, ella es más que especial y no dudo que haya ganado un lugar en tu corazón pero ella no te va a corresponder… ella… me… ella me… ella me ama" _concluyó sin poder ocultar un dejo de duda su voz, pues aunque ella se lo había dicho aún no habían llegado a nada más allá de ser amigos y eso lo perturbaba. Sirius sonrió con ironía haciéndolo enfadar pues sabía que se había dado cuenta de su temor.

_"Eso dices tú pero en realidad no estás muy seguro. Y de hombre a hombre te lo digo, pienso luchar por ella. Sé que piensas que tienes más ventaja por tenerla en el castillo pero aún así, siempre hay modos de comunicarse con alguien y el hecho de que me confinaran aquí no significa que no pueda ingeniármelas para estar cerca de ella tanto como tú."_

Ambos hombres se levantaron apuntándose con la varita. Snape estaba colérico, como se atrevía a decirle esas cosas. _"Ni siquiera lo pienses pulgoso, no te acerques a ella o te juro que te aniquilo". "No te tengo miedo Quejicus"_ gritó Sirius mientras varios miembros de la Orden entraban a la sala interrumpiendo la pelea.

Volvió a la realidad cuando sintió unos vidrios encajarse en su rostro. Volteó instintivamente a ver qué era lo que había sucedido cuando descubrió las ventanas y todo lo de vidrio que tenía en su habitación, regado en mil pedazos por el suelo. No se había dado cuenta que estaba de pie con los puños apretados y su magia descontrolada. Él la amaba y no iba a permitir que ese pulgoso se la arrebatara. Haría todo lo necesario para tenerla a su lado.

Finalmente la primera visita a Hogsmade llegó. Estaba nervioso, sabía que Black se escaparía para verla y eso lo enfurecía pues él tenía que ir a ver al desgraciado de Voldemort y no podría estar con ella. Se puso su capa y salió como huracán sin siquiera detenerse a reparar los daños hechos. Se apareció como alma que lleva el diablo en la Mansión Malfoy y fue a ver a "su señor". Lo había mandado llamar únicamente a él para pedir informes de su misión como espía de Dumbledore y de la orden. Voldemort notó su furia cuando se encontró en frente de él. _"¿Qué te sucede Severus, es que acaso te molesta estar en mi presencia?... Crucio"_

Severus cayó al piso presa del dolor pero no emitió quejido alguno, cuando la maldición se detuvo contestó desde el suelo, _"no mi señor, disculpe que me haya presentado ante usted de esta manera, es sólo que no puedo contener mi rabia contra el maldito Dumbledore"._ Su voz sonaba fría y cruel. Podía sentir la sangre que escurría de su ceja ya lastimada por los vidrios, pues había impactado contra el suelo al sentir la maldición.

_"¿Qué es lo que pasó?"_ dijo Voldemort con una voz fría que a cualquiera le erizaría el cabello. _"El idiota de Potter se ha metido en problemas con Umbridge repetidas veces y me ordenó estar de niñera tras él manteniendo castigos constantes conmigo, como si se pudiera corregir su estupidez. Sigue gritando a los 4 vientos que usted ha regresado, pero por fortuna Suya mi Lord, son muy pocos los que le creen"_. Levantó la vista desde su posición en el suelo, para ver a Voldemort, este lo veía con indiferencia rascándose la barbilla esperando el resto de su informe. Continuó con seguridad, _"el chiquillo está pensando en formar un grupo de defensa junto con los idiotas de sus amigos, pero Umbridge y el ministro siguen pensando que es para derrocar a Fudge; además, me han informado de cambios en las guardias del Ministerio, el único problema es que después del último intento que hicimos para penetrar en la Sala de las Profecías, estas guardias se han intensificado. Aún no tengo los horarios completos pero no tardaran en dármelos. Eso es todo Mi Lord". _

_"Levántate". _Severus obedeció al instante, la sangre seguía saliendo pero no hizo ni el mínimo esfuerzo por limpiarla. Voldemort continuó después de una pausa, _"así que nuestro querido Harry Potter busca poner resistencia, bien que lo haga mientras mantenga ocupados a los idiotas del ministerio. Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que Fudge llegó al puesto pero, tampoco podemos quejarnos pues nos está beneficiando. Cuando tengas los horarios me los traes, eso es todo puedes retirarte". _Severus sólo hizo una reverencia y salió de la mansión.

Cuando regresó a Hogwarts ya era de noche, se fue directamente a su despacho para curar la herida, no quería que Hermione lo viera así, y ella no tardaba en llegar. Iba entrando cuando su voz lo detuvo, _"Severus, ¿qué te ocurrió?"_. Ambos entraron al despacho. _"Nada, no me fijé por donde iba y me estrellé, eso es todo", _contestó con una sonrisa mientras ella tomaba el botiquín de emergencia que tenía en un gabinete. Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido mientras acercaba una torunda de algodón con poción para curar la herida, _"no insultes mi inteligencia Severus, eso te lo hizo él ¿verdad?". _Gruño al sentir el ardor que el líquido provocaba y suspiró, _"si ya sabes para que me preguntas"._ _"Oh Severus, me duele verte así, he estado pendiente de tu regreso desde que volví de Hogsmade, me tenías muy preocupada". "No tienes por qué, te prometí que me cuidaría y eso hago, pero no puedo evitar los caprichos del Señor Tenebroso"_

Hermione había terminado de curar la herida, ya no había rastro de nada y su cara había quedado complemente limpia. Ella guardaba todo cuando él habló, _"y ¿cómo te fue con el perro sarnoso de Black?"_, la vio tensarse y el apretó los labios. No volteó a verlo y cuando le respondió su voz sonó temblorosa, _"bien, pero lo regañé por haberse escapado de la casa, Harry también le dijo varias cosas". "Dumbledore, se tiene que enterar de esto"_ le respondió con enojo. Ella se acercó hasta quedar a centímetros de su rostro pudo ver una palidez en sus mejillas que relacionó a la amenaza de acusar a Black. _"Por favor, no se lo digas, Sirius lleva mucho tiempo encerrado, es lógico que quiera salir y sentir el aire fresco". _Gruñó nuevamente, _"está bien, sólo porque tú me lo pides pero es la última vez que lo cubro"_. Hermione sonrió, como podía negarle algo a esa chiquilla. Palidecía un poco más cuando agregó, _"necesitas cambiarte, traes toda la capa llena de sangre, dime de dónde puedo tomar una y yo te la traigo". _

Severus dudó unos segundos y luego se levantó tomó un libro de un estante y este activo una puerta oculta, le hizo una seña a Hermione para que entrara. Ella se sorprendió al ver el desastre, todo estaba cubierto de vidrios, pues al salir ni siquiera los había reparado. Se sintió incómodo, iba a agitar su varita cuando escuchó un ruido y un grito, se volteó a ver qué sucedía, Hermione había resbalado con el contenido derramado de algún frasco y había caído al piso clavándose varios vidrios en las piernas, brazos, manos y espalda.

Corrió a levantarla, sangraba profusamente por todos lados, y su piel tomaba un tono verdoso, _"no… soporto la… sangre", _y se desmayó. La cargó hasta su cama y la depositó boca abajo, con un movimiento rápido de su varita arregló la habitación y sacó los vidrios de su cuerpo pero la sangre no se detenía. Empezó a murmurar un conjuro haciendo que la hemorragia parara pero aún así las heridas estaban abiertas, corrió hasta su despacho y tomo una poción que guardaba en su escritorio. Sin pensar mucho en lo que hacía la desvistió con un movimiento de varita y comenzó a colocar gotas de poción en cada una de las múltiples heridas que tenía en su piel. Se reprendía así mismo por ser tan descuidado, como la había invitado a pasar si la habitación estaba hecha un desastre, era un estúpido. Ojalá no le quedara ninguna marca o jamás se lo perdonaría, ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo en limpiar su herida a pesar de no soportar la sangre y él se lo pagaba lastimándola.

Se quedó contemplándola cuando terminó de verter la poción, afortunadamente no había quedado huella pero su piel seguía cubierta de manchas rojas al igual que las sábanas, tomó su bata de dormir para envolverla y levantarla. Era tanto su temor que hasta ese momento reparó en la desnudez de la chica, definitivamente ya no era una niña, tenía ante sus ojos lo que el negro del uniforme ocultaba celosamente. Sus curvas se habían pronunciado bastante, tenía unas nalgas bien formadas y respingaditas, sus piernas eran largas y firmes, sus pechos estaban completamente desarrollados para su edad y se erguían orgullosos al cielo mientras que su pubis era enmarcado por una fina línea de bello que ella dejaba, pues lo demás lo depilaba. Todo era firmemente detenido por una piel suave y ligeramente dorada. Sin darse cuenta tuvo una erección, verla dormida y desnuda era la imagen más erótica de todas. Se reprochó así mismo por estar pensando esas cosas cuando debería estar cuidando de ella. Se obligó a volver a sus cabales y la envolvió con la bata. Con su varita cambió la ropa de cama y eliminó las manchas de sangre que penetraron el colchón, después la llevó al baño y la metió en la bañera para limpiarla, no la iba a despertar hasta que estuviera limpia pues podría desmayarse nuevamente.

Con su mano libre, abrió el grifo y reguló la temperatura, vertió shampoo en la tina y esperó a que se llenara mientras tenía a la chica entre sus brazos, una vez llena la metió suavemente en el agua. Pensó que el agua la despertaría pero ella ni siquiera se movió, aún seguía pálida pues había perdido mucha sangre. Sabía que le iba a ser un tanto difícil bañarla en esa posición así que se desvistió quedando sólo en bóxer y se introdujo a la bañera. La recostó sobre su pecho para sujetarla y tomó la esponja. Comenzó a lavarla lentamente. Lavó su cabello, su cara y su espalda, después bajó lentamente por el cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos, los limpió haciendo círculos en cada uno y deteniéndose en ese pezón café claro que respingaba ante su toque, bajó la mano y lavó el vientre plano hasta llegar a su entre pierna. Dudó por un instante, se sentía tan pervertido y tan delicioso que no sabía qué hacer, finalmente su deseo pudo más y bajó su mano para tallar su intimidad, la acomodó suavemente y lavó sus piernas y sus pies. La erección bajo el bóxer era enorme, el recorrer su cuerpo lo había excitado a tal punto que deseaba hacerla suya en ese momento pero no podía y no debía. Se obligó a comportarse y salir de la tina, los secó con un hechizo y conjuró una camisa suya para vestirla, esta apenas cubría hasta sus muslos, la cargó nuevamente y la depositó en su cama, la tapó y el regresó al baño para darse una ducha fría.

Estaba dormido en el sillón frente a la chimenea cuando un ruido lo despertó de golpe. Se acercó rápidamente a la cama y se sentó a un lado, estaba regresando a la conciencia pero se hallaba desorientada, _"¿qué pasó?". "Tranquila, te desmayaste pero ya estás bien." _Su voz se quebró cuando añadió, "_fue mi culpa que haya pasado, olvidé el desastre de mi alcoba y tu tuviste ese accidente, afortunadamente logré detener el sangrado y evité que te quedara alguna cicatriz, perdóname". _Ella alargó su mano para acariciar su rostro, lo hizo voltear a verla con delicadeza, _"no te pongas triste, fue un accidente, todo está bien gracias a ti, y eso es lo único que importa"._ Se sintió más animado cuando la vio sonreír. _"Tengo que llevarte a la torre de Gryffindor, ya es tarde y no quiero que tengas problemas, reparé tu ropa y la limpié, ten, toma esta poción, te ayudará a restaurar la sangre que perdiste"._ Ella tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y la bebió sin replicar, no sabía tan mal, ambos se quedaron callados por un minuto.

Severus hizo el ademán de levantarse para darle su ropa cuando ella lo detuvo con una mirada de súplica, _"no me quiero ir, por favor Severus, déjame dormir aquí, mañana es domingo y nadie se daría cuenta, prometo irme temprano."_ El la miraba sorprendido, nuevamente se debatía entre su razón y su deseo,_ "Hermione… no creo que… no debería… no es buena idea"._ Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, sollozaba cuando volvía a hablarle._ "Por favor, puedo dormir en el sillón pero no me hagas irme, no me gusta la sangre y sé que si duermo sola esta noche voy a tener pesadillas, te lo suplico". _Suspiró profundamente, no podía negarle nada, sabía que estarían en graves problemas si alguien los descubría pero no podía dejarla ir en ese estado. _"Está bien, pero no llores, tu duerme aquí yo me quedo en el sillón, ¿quieres que te abrace hasta que te duermas?", _ ella sólo asintió, no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida y él se levantó para acomodar el sillón, se puso sólo el pantalón de la pijama y se acostó.

Apenas comenzaba a dormirse cuando ella empezó a llorar en sueños, decía cosas incoherentes y gemía de dolor, Severus se acercó a ella e intentó despertarla pero tan profunda era su pesadilla que no estaba teniendo éxito. Ella murmuraba y entre sus gritos y gemidos pudo distinguir su nombre antes de que ella abriera los ojos llenos de lágrimas y buscándolo con desesperación. Cuando lo vio a su lado, se dejó caer en su pecho y se soltó a llorar, Severus solo la abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza. Después de un rato logró calmarla lo suficiente para preguntar que había soñado, pero ella se negó a contestar. _"Trata de olvidar lo que hayas soñado, tienes que descansar" _le dijo con ternura mientras él se retiraba al sillón. _"Severus…"_ volteó a verla tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, _"… por favor, duerme conmigo"_, él volvió suspirar y regresó sobre sus pasos, se metió a la cama y la abrazó. Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, _"gracias"_, dijo levantando el rostro para verlo provocando que sus labios quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Se miraban a los ojos con la mente en blanco, esperando a que alguno de los dos hiciera el primer movimiento, finalmente ella cerró la distancia y lo besó.

A él le costó reaccionar, sentía sus labios buscarlo con ternura y suavidad, correspondió al beso de la misma forma, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de en qué momento sus besos pasaron de ser un ligero toque a una apasionada guerra de lenguas, ambos se buscaban con desesperación. Severus se colocó encima de la chica tratando de no dejar caer todo su peso en ella, con una mano sujetó sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza mientras que con la otra desabrochaba la camisa que usaba. Besaba lentamente la piel que se descubría ante él, regresaba mordisqueando el lóbulo de su ojera hacia su cuello y de nuevo a su pecho. Hermione respiraba entrecortadamente, no podía creer que todo lo que estaba pasando, estaba descubriendo sensaciones nuevas en los brazos de su amado y eso la volvía loca.

Severus soltó el amarre en sus muñecas y lentamente abrió la camisa para dejar al descubierto esos hermosos senos que devoraba con ternura y ansiedad mientras una mano bajaba buscando introducirse en su entrepierna. La sintió temblar cuando sus dedos encontraron su clítoris, se sorprendió al sentirla tan húmeda y suave, si pensarlo demasiado comenzó a juguetear suavemente mientras introducía el dedo anular en su interior arrancándole gemidos ahogados que lograban excitarlo aún más. Movía su dedo círculos dentro de la chica mientras que con el pulgar rozaba ese duro botón que se erguía rígidamente ante su toque logrando arrancar gemidos descontrolados de esos labios que lo enloquecían. Sin dejar su labor manual, en un movimiento rápido y casi imperceptible se despojó del pantalón que usaba como pijama, hasta que finalmente un grito detenido por un beso y el exceso de humedad anunció el orgasmo de su amada.

Ya no pensaba, sólo quería hacerla suya, poseerla de manera salvaje, que fuera sólo de él. Su instinto le hizo colocarse entre sus piernas, buscando su entrada. La sintió temblar mientras la besaba con pasión sin abrir los ojos siquiera, volvió a intentar mientras ella se retorcía ligeramente bajo su cuerpo, su nombre en sus labios lo hizo voltear a verla y detenerse. Su rostro estaba rojo, sus ojos reflejaban un ligero temor y vergüenza mientras esquivaba su mirada y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez. _"¿Qué sucede?" _le preguntó con ternura al notar sus reacciones, por un momento creyó haberla lastimado y se preocupó, _"¿Hermione?... te… que te… ¿te lastimé?"_ ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza y se sonrojó aún más. _"Háblame por favor, dime que tienes, ¿qué te hice?"_

El tono angustiado en la voz de Severus la hizo mirarlo a los ojos y sonrojarse aún más si eso era posible, _"N… nada… es que yo… no… nunca he…" _Entonces lo comprendió reprochándose a sí mismo, _"eres virgen",_ afirmó en voz baja mirándola con ternura y sorpresa mientras ella asentía débilmente. Se había cegado tanto en su pasión que no se había detenido a preguntarle nada, en su estúpido cerebro, había asumido que no lo era, después de todo la había visto infinidad de veces con Viktor Krum, que al ser mayor que ella, era lógico que hubiera pasado más que unos simples besos y caricias. Se acostó a un lado y la abrazó con fuerza mientras los abrigaba bajo las mantas. Suspiró y levantó su cara para verla a los ojos. _"Mi niña, te amo tanto". _Ambos sonrieron, depositó un beso tierno en su nariz y la acurrucó en su pecho para dormir.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La navidad llegó, sabía que estaba en Grimmauld Place y eso lo mataba, el maldito de Sirius Black no había dejado de fastidiarlo con los comentarios sobre su tiempo con ella, habían tenido poca comunicación y eso lo desesperaba pues sabía bien que el pulgoso aprovecharía todo momento para estar con SU HERMIONE, sin contar que evitaba a toda costa que se encontraran durante las reuniones de la Orden. Si no podía verla al menos podía esperar con ansia su regalo pero no recibió nada y eso lo entristeció, él tampoco le había enviado nada pues sabía que sería sospecho pero aún así le dolió pues ni una nota habían compartido. Apenas y se habían logrado ver unos segundos cuando le anunció a Harry sobre sus clases de Oclumancia y eso fue todo.

Finalmente regresaron a Hogwarts, deseaba poder estar con su castaña más que nada en el mundo, habían sido dos semanas eternas y lo único que lo animaba era que pronto la tendría entre sus brazos aunque fuera tan sólo unos segundos. Después de su último encuentro en su despacho, no habían vuelto a estar solos tanto tiempo ni tampoco habían tocado el tema de la intimidad. Severus aún se sentía culpable y miserable por no haber sido lo suficientemente cuerdo para hablar con ella sobre el tema, asumió sin preguntar y eso lo llevó a hacer cosas que no debía. Se juró así mismo que no volvería a ocurrir, pues después de su declaración de amor no habían vuelto a sacar a la luz sus sentimientos. Ni siquiera le había pedido que fuera su… - ¿su qué?- se preguntó, - ¿su novia?, un término que a su edad sonaba ridículo, pero eso es lo que quería.

Umbridge no hacía fácil la tarea estar con ella, al día siguiente de su desliz, casi descubre a Hermione saliendo de su despacho por lo que habían tenido suerte de verse unos minutos la primer semana de su regreso en la cual se entregaron su regalo atrasado de navidad y ella e adelantó el de su cumpleaños pues no sabían hasta cuando se volverían a ver tan de cerca.

Estaba harto de no poder estar con ella, sabía que a escondidas, Black seguía teniendo comunicación con ella, incluso que había logrado colarse al castillo para verla. Llegó al punto de odiar sus deberes del colegio y se complicaba más pues no sólo tenía a la cara de sapo tras todos y cada uno de los profesores, sino que las clases con Harry se estaban complicando aún más. Le desesperaba que Harry no pusiera empeño en vaciar su mente pues lo hacía presa fácil ante Voldemort y eso le preocupaba, sobre todo después de ese ataque al padre de Ron. Entre sus clases regulares, las particulares, el Ejército de Dumbledore, los estudios de ella y el tejer para liberar a los elfos, y sobre todo, las escapadas para ver al pulgoso, ambos estaban más distanciados que nunca; ni vía lechuza podían comunicarse pues el correo era revisado.

Su miedo aumentó más cuando la arpía de Umbridge le pidió el veritaserum para interrogar a los alumnos, sabía que cualquiera podía hablar sobre sus más obscuros secretos y no sólo eso, lograría tener pruebas suficientes para dañar a muchos, Dumbledore para empezar, así que le proporcionó uno falso a sabiendas de que era lo suficientemente estúpida como para no reconocer la poción original. Desafortunadamente, sus intentos no fueron suficientes, el sapo rosa, no sólo descubrió al Ejército de Dumbledore, sino que el propio director salió huyendo del colegio. Todo era caos, Umbridge se autoproclamó directora apoyada por el imbécil de Fudge, logró mandar a Minerva a San Mungo, Hermione acabó con la mano destrozada y casi sin movilidad por días y Harry estaba pasando las de Caín con esos sueños y la culpa de sentirse responsable por sus amigos.

Ya no sabía que más hacer, estaba desesperado, había logrado curar las heridas de Hermione pero su tiempo juntos era sumamente limitado pues a cada profesor lo perseguía algún estúpido miembro de Brigada Inquisitorial impuesta por el sapo rosado. Ya no encontraba razón a castigarla sin parecer sospechoso y ella por evitarle problemas también se había visto en la necesidad de alejarse. El colmo fue cuando no pudo ayudar a Harry ni a ella, se tuvo que limitar con avisar a la Orden sobre Sirius Black después de que Umbridge los atrapara en su despacho utilizando la Red Floo, aunque jamás se imaginó que Harry y sus amigos saldrían en misión de rescate rumbo al Ministerio y cuando lo descubrió se maldijo mil veces en desesperación por no haberlos detenido. Destrozó el despacho y la habitación en desesperación por no haber sido capaz de cumplir la promesa hecha a Lily de proteger a Harry además del hecho de no poder estar ahí para defender a esa chiquilla que lo volvía loco.

Cuando vio a Dumbledore regresar con Harry y los demás, sintió alivio temporal, pues a pesar de los rasguños, raspones y moretones, todos estaban con vida. Su paz interior se vio disipada cuando Dumbledore lo llamó a su despacho para contarle lo ocurrido. Casi desfallece al saber todos los hechos, por primera vez se limitó a escuchar sin quejas ni gritos, estaba feliz de que su niño como algunas veces lo llamaba en sus pensamientos y su amada chiquilla estuvieran a salvo a pesar de todo y no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de tristeza al saber la muerte de Black, pues a pesar del odio que siempre se habían profesado, sabía que eso marcaría profundamente a esos chicos que tanto quería.

Los días pasaron, Dumbledore logró rescatar a Umbridge de los centauros, cosa que en su opinión había sido un terrible error, la comunidad mágica estaría mejor si esa arpía no ocupara oxígeno en el mundo. Harry, Ron y Hermione al fin dejaron la enfermería así que podría buscar la manera de hablar con ella. Le envió una lechuza para verla en su despacho, sabía que era arriesgado pero necesitaba abrazarla, escuchar de sus labios que estaba bien, eso era todo.

Como siempre llegó puntual a la cita. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se arrojó en brazos de Severus y se soltó a llorar hasta que sus ojos no pudieron más, él solamente la abrazó con fuerza y amor, más no podía hacer, para todos había sido difícil y doloroso y el camino a seguir se complicaría. Finalmente cuando la sintió más calmada y menos llorosa decidió preguntar por lo que había pasado. Ella le relató todo, desde el plan para entrar al despacho de cara de sapo, hasta su regreso al colegio. Volvió a soltar lágrimas cuando narró la muerte de Sirius y la desesperación que Harry sintió al verlo atravesar el velo. La escuchó hasta que terminó, no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de celo al verla sufrir por el pulgoso pero procuró no pensar en ello, después de todo él ya se encontraba en un sitio mejor y no era justo ni correcto sentir celos por alguien que ya estaba muerto.

Esa noche la pasó con ella, la acunó en sus brazos cual niña pequeña y veló por su sueño hasta el día siguiente que ella se retiró a su sala común. Después de eso se vieron diario hasta el regreso a casa, no volvieron a comentar nada sobre lo ocurrido en el ministerio ni sobre Black, de vez en cuando discutían sobre las noticias del profeta, de cómo estaba Harry y de que harían durante el verano. El día anterior a la partida del tren, tomó valor suficiente y habló con ella. Finalmente le dijo que era mucho el amor que sentía y que deseaba que su relación fuera más allá de la amistad y de algo informal, sabía a lo que se arriesgaban pero no podía estar más así. Era mucha su necesidad y su ansia por tenerla entre sus brazos que no quería perderla. Cuando terminó de hablar ella sólo le sonreía, lo besó suavemente y le dijo al oído que también lo amaba y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por ese amor sin importar las consecuencias, incluso le hizo jurar que mientras estuviera en casa de sus padres la visitaría de manera furtiva pues debían verse sin importar nada, siempre y cuando sus visitas no interfirieran con los asuntos de la orden o las reuniones de Voldemort.

Después de eso, ambos se quedaron en silencio abrazados mientras el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba. La oyó suspirar profundamente, sabía que tenían que despedirse pero no quería, se sentía tan bien tenerla entre sus brazos que dejarla ir le suponía volver a esa realidad que tanto le turbaba. _"Severus… debo irme, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano para volver a casa". _La oyó decir muy suavemente en su oído. La abrazó con fuerza y casi en un susurro le respondió,_ "lo sé pero no quiero soltarte_". Ella soltó una risita que lo hizo sonrojar. Tomó su cara y lo hizo verla a los ojos,_ "prométeme… JÚRAME que te vas a cuidar y a proteger, que no importa lo que pase, vas a volver a mi lado sano y salvo…", _se quedó callado por unos instantes perdido en ese par de caramelos que tanto amaba, "_Severus… te lo suplico por favor". _Suspiró fuertemente,_ "te lo juro" _y la besó.

Desde la torre de astronomía vio al tren escarlata perderse tras las montañas y en él a su amada. Sabía que pronto la vería pero eso no hacía más fácil la despedida, después de todo, Lord Voldemort había salido a la luz provocando un nuevo temor en su corazón pues ni ella ni Harry estarían a salvo en ningún lugar a partir de hoy.

* * *

**Notas de Autora**

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo espero les guste. Y qué dijeron… ¡POR FIN VA A HABER ACCIÓN ENTRE MIONE Y SEV!... pues noooooooooo… dentro de todo, ÉL (creo yo), es un caballero, aunque de repente se le van las cabras, recuerden que es mucho tiempo de abstinencia y en algún punto tiene que flaquear su voluntad jajajajaja… al fin y al cabo, no dejará de ser un hombre.

Gracias a los que leen desde el anonimato y sobre todo, gracias a todos los que han dejado sus comentarios y sobre todo por el apoyo que me dan al seguir mi historia y por los ánimos recibidos.

Por último, recuerden que todos los personajes y el mundo de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás. Por favor, no dejen de escribir, no saben lo mucho que me alientan a seguir con esta historia, que en estos momentos de mi vida ha sido uno de los salvavidas que me mantienen a flote. GRACIAS.


	8. Chapter 8 Celos y Dudas

**Capítulo VIII CELOS Y DUDAS**

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse arrancando destellos anaranjados de todos los objetos plateados que se encontraban en la habitación. De no ser por el hombre que yacía semi inconsciente con la mano colgando del brazo del sillón, quemada y ennegrecida, la escena hubiera sido muy hermosa. De la nada, otro hombre de largo cabello negro acompañado por un fénix se materializó en el despacho. Severus corrió a su lado, levantó su varita y casi al instante, apareció frente a él todo lo necesario para elaborar una poción. Una vez hecha empezó a murmurar conjuros, apuntando con su varita a la muñeca de Dumbledore, mientras que con la mano izquierda, le daba de beber de una copa llena de una poción densa y dorada. Pasados unos instantes, Dumbledore parpadeó y abrió los ojos.

_"¿Por qué?"_ preguntó Snape sin más preámbulos, _"¿por qué te has puesto ese anillo?, lleva una maldición. ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta?, como se te ocurrió tocarlo siquiera? _El anillo de Sorvolo Gaunt se hallaba encima del escritorio, frente a Dumbledore. Estaba partido, y la espada de Gryffindor reposaba a su lado. Dumbledore hizo una mueca.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Todos los recuerdos de su vida se arremolinaban en su cabeza, sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas se complicarían y ese anciano lo volvería loco algún día. Se sentía impotente y desesperado, su vasto conocimiento en artes obscuras y en pociones no era suficiente, había logrado contener la maldición pero no la eliminaría y eso le frustraba, sabía perfectamente que el hombre moriría y eso le carcomía el alma pues aunque no lo admitiera, lo estimaba como a nadie. Conocía a Albus Dumbledore a la perfección, pero verlo tan calmo ante su situación lo desconcertaba y aunque no lo deseara aceptaría sus peticiones, pues le debía eso y más.

_"…y entonces decidieron que NO voy a regresar a Hogwarts, así que este es el adiós"_. Parpadeó confundido, su cerebro reaccionaba lentamente mientras procesaba las últimas palabras, - IDIOTA, ¡REACCIONA! – Le gritaba la vocecita en su cabeza, - ¡TE ESTÁ DEJANDO, DESPIERTA!- y como si un switch se hubiera activado… _"¡¿QUÉEEEE?!... ¿¡CÓMO QUE ADIÓS!?... ¿¡DE QUÉ CARAJOS HABLAS?!"_, gritó con desesperación, enojo y miedo.

Una carcajada lo hizo recobrar la compostura y poner la expresión más fría y atemorizante que fue capaz. _"Me da gusto ver que al menos te divierto"_, dijo fríamente mientras observaba a su castaña doblarse de la risa sentada en el tronco de un árbol caído en un bosque lejano donde pasaban la tarde. _"¿Ya terminaste?"_, su tono hubiera hecho correr al más valiente pero ella sólo compuso una amplia sonrisa mientras añadía con suavidad, _"estabas muy distraído"._

_"¿Y eso te da derecho a burlarte de mí?"_, dijo mientras se levantaba para evitar mirarla. _"No, sólo que te hablaba y como no reaccionabas, busqué la manera de hacerte regresar a la tierra y ya ves que funcionó"_ agregó divertida mientras él la veía con la misma expresión que usaba en sus clases. _"Con un beso bastaba, no era necesario asustarme así…"_ Ella lo seguía mirando pícaramente, había cierto brillo de malicia en sus ojos mientras se acercaba a él, _"mmmmmm… ¿uno… como este?...",_ dijo acercándose lentamente a su rostro y rozando con suavidad y dulzura sus finos labios. Él se volteó nuevamente evitando el contacto, estaba molesto y no iba a ceder tan fácilmente. _"Anda, no hagas berrinche",_ agregó mientras rozaba parte de su cuello y su oreja con sensualidad. La atrajo hacia sí con brusquedad y la besó apasionadamente, cuando ella se ponía así era incapaz de reaccionar y de negarle nada. De no ser por su exceso de autocontrol y de forzarse así mismo a ser un caballero con ella, la haría suya en ese mismo momento y lugar y ella lo sabía, pues disfrutaba torturándolo hasta más no poder, hasta casi conseguir que perdiera el control de sí mismo. Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se separó de ella ligeramente mientras que con un sonido ronco y gutural preguntaba _"¿por qué lo hiciste?... nunca me vuelvas a hacer eso… no es divertido… realmente me asusté… entiende que perderte es perder mi vida"_

Hermione lo miraba con ternura, podía ver en esas lagunas obscuras un infinito dolor y miedo, no pensó que su pequeña broma lo alteraría tanto y mucho menos revelaría ese corazón tan puro y lleno de amor que siempre era tratado de esconder tras una máscara de frialdad y dureza. Acarició su mejilla con suavidad y lo volvió a besar, _"lo lamento, no pensé que te fueras a alterar tanto pero es cierto casi todo lo que te dije, mis padres querían que no regresara a Hogwarts este año, el hecho de que sean muggles no significa que no se den cuenta de lo que sucede, afortunadamente logré convencerlos y en una semana más iré a la Madriguera a pasar el resto de las vacaciones junto a Harry y Ron."_

La abrazó con delicadeza, sabía que eso era una posibilidad pues todo el mundo mágico andaba en alerta permanente y sabía que en casa de los Weasley ella estaría segura pero no le causaba ninguna gracia que estuviera cerca de ese estúpido mocoso de Ron. Al menos podría verla unos días más esporádicamente mientras dividía su tiempo entre las reuniones con los mortífagos, la Orden y ella. Suvoz lo volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos cuando preguntó, _"me vas a decir por qué estás tan distraído, tienes rato en otro mundo y sé que hay cosas que te tienen así"._ El suspiró profundamente, de todas las personas que conocía ella era la única a la que no podía mentirle en nada, _"sabes que no puedo decirte mucho, pero con el regreso del Señor Tenebroso las cosas se han complicado demasiado y eso es lo que me tiene preocupado, disculpa si estoy distante pero para compensártelo te invito a comer a donde tú quieras, escoge el lugar"_

_"Mmm… ¿A dónde yo quiera?" _preguntó con carita emocionada y un brillo especial en sus ojos, Severus sólo asintió con la cabeza, _"podemos ir a tu casa, hace mucho me prometiste hacer la cena, dijiste que eras bueno en la cocina y quisiera conocer tus dones culinarios". _El la miró con intensidad y suspiró fuertemente con resignación, sabía que tarde o temprano eso sucedería pero por mucho que quisiera llevarla a su casa no podía, no mientras Colagusano y los demás mortifagos lo estuvieran vigilando, ya era bastante arriesgado tener esas salidas como para ponerla en peligro por sus ganas de estar en un lugar más privado. _"Sé que te gustaría mi niña hermosa pero… sabes que no puedo… me están vigilando y llevarte sería peligroso, nunca me perdonaría si te hicieran algo por mi culpa, pero te prometo que un día te prepararé la cena, y antes de lo que te imaginas. Mientras escoge otro lugar, el que más te guste y después te llevo por un delicioso postre". _Hermione lo miró un poco desilusionada pero sabía que lo que él le decía era cierto, conocía los riesgos de estar juntos y ella no provocaría que él tuviera más complicaciones de las que ya existían.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Estaba sentado en su sillón favorito mientras observaba a esa mujer deshacerse en súplicas, su rostro mostraba impasibilidad pero en el fondo sentía lástima por ella, sabía perfectamente los planes que el Señor Tenebroso tenía para su hijo al igual que sabía que sólo era para castigo para los Malfoy pues él conocía perfectamente a Draco y era imposible que tuviera éxito pues a pesar de su máscara, tiene un buen corazón. Suspiró suavemente después de un momento en silencio, la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, Bellatrix era capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, sabía bien como ayudar a Draco pero eso no lo hacía más sencillo, el juramento inquebrantable era su única salida y ciertamente no le hacía gracia exponer su vida y menos ahora que tenía tanto que perder.

Ya estaba harto y exhausto, ser doble espía estaba acabando con sus nervios y con su vida, no había podido comunicarse con Hermione desde hace dos semanas y eso lo enloquecía, sabía que estaba a salvo en la madriguera pero tampoco lo hacía muy feliz pues la colocaba cerca del chico Weasley. No era tonto, era más que obvio que la comadreja sentía algo más que cariño de amigos, cosa que lo enfrentaba a su propia realidad pues ¿cómo podía competir contra su amistad y su juventud? Volvió a suspirar con pesar cuando Colagusano interrumpió sus pensamientos. Si fuera por él ese remedo de hombre ya estaría muerto, su suerte ya no podía ser peor, encima de todo tenía que soportar al responsable de la muerte de su Lily en su propia casa.

Se encerró en su habitación a meditar, "¡¿SU LILY!?…", tema delicado que aún confundía su mente y su corazón, ¿es que acaso aún podía llamarla así con Hermione en su vida?, ¿estaría traicionando el recuerdo de Lily al haberse enamorado de esa castaña? O peor aún, ¿estará traicionando a Hermione al pensar en Lily? ¡POR MERLIN!... en verdad estaba confundido, pues durante las noches sus sueños no eran de ayuda. La noche anterior había sido bastante extraña, cayó rendido después de una visita al Señor Tenebroso e inmediatamente sus sueños volaron hacia cierta pelirroja. Cuando despertó un dejo de culpabilidad apareció en su rostro mientras su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a caer en brazos de Morfeo. ¿Hermione o Lily?, tenía que decidir y pronto.

SS * HG * HG *SS

El regreso a Hogwarts llegó, por fin llegaría, contaba los minutos para verla cruzar las rejas de la escuela, había aceptado recibir a los alumnos junto con Flitwick y Filch sólo para poder recibirla. Su expresión de enfado y fastidio se acentuaba con cada alumno que llegaba y era revisado hasta que ella apareció. Él personalmente la revisó, _"te espero después de la cena" _susurró para después cuestionarle a ella y a Ron sobre Harry pero ninguno supo darle una respuesta así que esperó. No hubo rastro de su niño, el último en entrar fue Draco Malfoy y la reja se cerró. Preocupado, comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo con la intención de informar a Dumbledore sobre la ausencia de Harry cuando interceptó un patronus. Era de Tonks, necesitaba que alguien recogiera a Harry en la entrada, dio media vuelta y fue por él. Su coraje y preocupación fueron grandes cuando lo vio cubierto de sangre, se preguntó una vez más ¿por qué es que siempre terminaba así? se burló de Tonks y usó la legeremancia para averiguar lo que había sucedido. Draco le había roto la nariz. Tuvo que ser inflexible con el chico y lo hizo entrar al Gran Comedor no sin antes restarle 70 puntos a Gryffindor.

El banquete dio inicio, Severus miraba ansioso la mesa de los leones mientras Dumbledore daba su discurso. Estaba en espera de la reacción de Hermione cuando se enterara sobre su nuevo cargo en el colegio, finalmente era el profesor de Defensa Contras las Artes Obscuras. Sintió una punzada de desilusión y dolor al ver la expresión de sorpresa mezclada con tristeza que apareció en el rostro de la chica, el se había imaginado que se alegraría, que le regalaría una hermosa y gran sonrisa y que en cuanto lo viera brincaría a sus brazos pero no fue así, todos empezaron a murmurar, sólo los Slytherin lo vitoreaban. No volvió a levantar la vista del plato, pues no quería volver a toparse con esa mirada chocolate que lo observaba de hito en hito. Terminó de cenar y se retiró a su habitación.

Media hora más tarde, llamaron a su puerta. Sabía que era ella pero pudo más su desilusión y por más ganas que tenía de verla y abrazarla, ignoró el golpeteo constante que anunciaba su presencia. ¿Cómo es que él la había hasta premiado por sus 10 TIMOS obtenidos y ella ni siquiera fue capaz de regalarle una sonrisa por su acenso? Cuando los golpes en la puerta cesaron, suspiró profundo y se fue a acostar con un terrible malestar en la boca del estómago.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunó en su habitación tenía una hora libre pues su primer clase sería con los Gryffindors de sexto año, por lo tanto con ella. Cuando llegó al aula, entró, cerró las ventanas y comenzó a hablar. _"No les he dicho que saquen sus libros"_. Hermione dejó caer su ejemplar en la mochila y la metió debajo de la silla. Snape sonrió, era tan típico de ella sacar el libro antes que otra cosa. _"Quiero hablar con ustedes y que me presten la mayor atención"_, la vio de reojo mirarlo con fijeza pero trató de ignorarla mientras daba su discurso sobre las Artes Obscuras, aún estaba dolido. Al terminar y responderle a Parvati Patil preguntó _"¿alguien sabe cuál es la gran ventaja de los hechizos no verbales? _Snape se tomó su tiempo para hacer caso de la mano levantada de Hermione, _"¿Señorita Granger?"_. La chica contestó con firmeza, _"tu adversario no sabe qué clase de magia vas a realizar, y eso te proporciona una ventaja momentánea"._ Severus volvió a sonreír, se notaba que su castaña había estudiado mucho durante el verano y le dolió en el alma haberse burlado de ella, el no haberla defendido de Malfoy y el haber tenido que castigar a Harry por su insolencia pero tenía que aparentar.

Cuando la clase terminó trató de hablar con ella pero fue demasiado tarde, se había retirado junto con sus amigos. El resto del día se estuvo torturando a sí mismo, pues sabía que era injusto con ella por tratarla de esa manera. Se cruzó con ella camino a la cena pero volvió a ignorarla después de verla reír muy amenamente con la comadreja Weasley. Atacó furiosamente su plato mientras la vocecilla en su cabeza lo reprendía, - ¿YA VAS A EMPEZAR? – ¿A EMPEZAR CON QUÉ? – CON TUS CELOS ESTÚPIDOS Y TUS INSEGURIDADES - ¿INSEGURIDADES? – SI, EL CHICO ES SÓLO SU AMIGO Y NADA MÁS, YA TE HA DEMOSTRADO QUE TE AMA - ¡MALDITA VOCECILLA… DEJA DE ENTROMETERTE! – MMM… ESTÁ BIEN… PERO TÚ DEJA DE HACER ESTUPIDECES… Aventó su plató y salió hecho una furia del Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de Dumbledore y Hermione, odiaba que su conciencia se entrometiera, sabía que tenía razón pero aún así la odiaba.

Había pasado toda la semana sin verla, ahora era ella la que lo evitaba y eso lo hacía sentir más miserable, finalmente su conciencia había ganado sobre su enojo injustificado y la había buscado pero ella simplemente le sacaba la vuelta. Después de su última clase se había encerrado en las mazmorras, estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan infantil. Estaba en su escritorio tratando de revisar algunos ensayos cuando Dumbledore entró en la habitación. _"Buenas tardes Severus, qué bueno que te encuentro, vengo a pedirte un favor, es sobre Harry". _Severus soltó un bufido, ya se había tardado en recriminarle por el castigo._ "Si ya sé, vienes a abogar por él, pero de una vez te digo que pierdes tu tiempo Albus, el chico se merece el castigo, fue bastante insolente en clase y eso no se lo permito a nadie"_. El director sonrió, _"¡ay muchacho! No vengo a pedirte que lo exoneres, sólo necesito que cambies el castigo para otro día, hay cosas que necesito discutir con él antes de irme de viaje" _

Severus lo vio serio, sabía que el anciano se había estado ausentando del castillo pero no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba, así como también sabía que no se lo diría y que no iba a descansar hasta conseguir que cambiara el castigo así que sólo asintió_ "Bien",_ dijo Dumbledore con una gran sonrisa, _"te lo agradezco, me voy el sábado en la noche después de hablar con Harry, no olvides que durante mi ausencia te quedas a cargo de la seguridad". "No te preocupes Albus, no lo olvido", _dijo con cierto aire de cansancio e indiferencia, _"y… ¿a dónde vas ir esta vez?"_. Albus lo miró unos segundos y sonrió mientras se acercaba a la puerta dispuesto a salir, _"sabes bien que la curiosidad mató al gato, y hablando de curiosidad… ¿sigues enojado con ella?". "¿E… enojado?". "Sí, enojado. Sé que no te agradó su reacción pero debes entenderla, recuerda que los rumores de que el puesto de DCAO está maldito tienen algo de verdad", _y sin más salió del despacho dejando a Snape con la mirada perdida en la puerta por la que el director había desaparecido.

La noche del sábado llegó, estaba impaciente, finalmente se había armado de valor y le había enviado una lechuza pidiendo verla a las 8 pm. Miró el reloj, faltaban 5 minutos, "_tengo que hablar con ella y disculparme por mi comportamiento", _se dijo a si mismo.– ¡A ver si te perdona!– le dijo la vocecilla molesta._ "¿OTRA VEZ TU?"_, le respondió en voz alta. 4 minutos, "va_ a estar molesta, eso es seguro"_, - ¡¿En serioooo?!... mmm… ¡no me imagino por qué! – "_¡NO MOLESTES!"_. 3 minutos, _"se que fui un idiota pero ella me comprenderá, ¿y si no me perdona?" _- ¿Y la podrías culpar?, lo tendrías bien merecido por IDIOTA E INFANTIL,– _"QUE TE CALLES, NADIE TE PIDIÓ TU OPINIÓN". _2 minutos, _"me muero por abrazarla y besarla"… - …..… - "¿qué… ahora no vas a opinar?"_, -¿pues no que me callara? ¿Quién te entiende?–1 minuto, _"¿y si no llega?" _– Ni qué decirte… vas a tener que buscarla.– El reloj anunció las 8 pero nadie llamó a la puerta, esperó 5 minutos y suspiró profundamente, _"no va a venir, soy un idiota"_ se dijo a sí mismo con tristeza y coraje. – ¡Eso no te lo discuto!... Creo que ahora sí se enojo–. Estaba a punto de maldecir a grito abierto cuando su corazón dio un vuelco al oír que llamaban a su puerta, corrió con premura y ansiedad, se detuvo con la mano en el pomo y respiró profundo para tranquilizarse antes de abrir.

Sus ojos brillaron, ella estaba ahí esperando a que la dejara pasar, se hizo a un lado y la chica entró con cara seria y mirando un punto fijo en la pared de enfrente, ni siquiera lo saludó y eso le dolió pero sabía que lo tenía merecido. Caminó hasta ella, la abrazó desde atrás y depositó un beso en su cabeza. Ella se separó de él mientras se giraba para verlo, esperaba que siguiera con la expresión seria pero ella le sonreía y no sólo eso le regaló un beso profundo y lleno de amor, cuando se separaron por falta de oxígeno, lo primero que escuchó de ella fue un "_perdón… sé que has estado molesto por mi reacción al anuncio de tu acenso pero… me tomó por sorpresa y la verdad es que me preocupó que te dieran el puesto de profesor de DCAO, pues tu mejor que nadie sabe que los profesores no duran más de un año en el colegio y usualmente salen lastimados. Sin embargo, eso no quita que me alegre saber que al fin tienes el puesto que deseabas". _Severus sonrió y se sonrojó, pensó que iba a tener que dar un montón de explicaciones sobre su comportamiento pero el ver que ella lo entendía más de lo que se esperaba lo emocionó. Se quedaron callados unos segundos hasta que él agregó, _"discúlpame tú a mí, es que era tanta mi emoción que no me detuve a pensar que te preocuparías, pero no tienes porque hacerlo, te prometo que voy a estar bien. Ya no hablemos de eso, mejor cuéntame, ¿cómo te ha ido?"._

Hablaron durante varias horas, se habían acomodado en el sillón y él le acariciaba el pelo mientras escuchaba como le contaba sobre el verano y Ron, sobre la desilusión de Hagrid por no tomar su clase y Ron, sobre el castigo de Harry y Ron, sobre el libro que Slughorn le había prestado a Harry y Ron, sobre el Felix Felicis y Ron… Ya estaba hasta la coronilla de Ron, sabía que era su amigo pero ¿por qué tanto interés en la comadreja?, no pudo evitar sentir que el monstro de los celos se apoderaba de su interior, trató de no pensar que había algo más entre ella y Ronald Weasley pero no podía evitarlo. Ella volteó a verlo cuando no obtuvo respuesta de parte suya, _"¿qué pasa Severus?, te ves molesto, ¿a caso dije algo malo?"_. Severus se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia el librero, trató de sonar calmado cuando habló peor no pudo evitar que un deje de molestia asomara en su voz, _"no tengo por qué estar molesto ¿o sí?"_. _"No lo sé, dímelo tú, pues hasta donde alcanzo a ver, estás más que molesto"_, le contestó con serenidad. Él se volteó a verla, estaba sentada muy seria. _"Sé que es tu amigo, pero… mmm… es que…",_ se le quedó viendo, era probable que se molestara por lo que iba a decirle pero no podía más. Y con un susurro agregó, _"No soporto escucharte hablar de Ronald Weasley", _mientras su mirada se clavaba en el piso.

Hermione se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta él, le hizo levantar la cara hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Después de varios segundos ella lo besó con mucha ternura. Al separarse ella habló. _"Ron, es mi amigo al igual que Harry, ambos son los hermanos que nunca tuve, jamás podría ver a ninguno de los dos como algo más que eso. Nunca dudes del amor que te tengo y de espacio que ocupas en mi corazón… espacio que nadie más puede ocupar"._ Y lo volvió a besar.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La salida a Hogsmade tenía emocionados a muchos alumnos, entre ellos a Hermione, le había dicho que tenía ganas de ir al pueblo para comprar un nuevo libro que había visto en un catálogo. Severus la veía con gesto enamorado, siempre era un deleite verla con esa alegría que nunca desaparecía. La vio salir desde la torre del reloj y sintió una punzada de dolor al darse cuenta que en un tiempo más, él sería el único responsable de que ese corazón dulce, alegre y lleno de amor se partiera en mil pedazos por la desilusión y el odio.

Se encontraba en su despacho revisando los ensayos de los alumnos de primero cuando un patronus en forma de gato entró anunciando con la voz de McGonagall que se requería su presencia en la enfermería y después en el aula de transformaciones. Se levantó como un resorte y salió a toda prisa. Minerva no lo llamaría a menos que fuera algo muy importante. Cuando llegó al aula después de contener la maldición de Katie Bell se encontró con el trío dorado. Vio a Hermione de reojo y prosiguió a revisar el collar de ópalos. Sabía bien que Draco era el responsable de dicho ataque y eso le preocupaba pues no sólo había sido descuidado, sino estúpido pensar que el collar lograría llegar a su destinatario. Estaba furioso con el chico y preocupado, después de todo era su ahijado. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando Harry mencionó sus sospechas, sabía que eran ciertas pero no quedaba más que desestimarlas, no era conveniente confirmarle nada.

Su mente cavilaba en Draco mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, no sabía ya que hacer para proteger al chico, estaba al borde del estrés, todo ese asunto de ser doble espía ya le estaba cobrando factura en muchos sentidos. Ahora más que nunca le pesaba jugar para Dios y para el diablo pues su vida había tomado un camino inesperado donde podía perder más de lo que ganaría. Se recargó en una pared y suspiró con profundidad cuando un ruido lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Varios Gryffindors, entre ellos el Trío Dorado, pasaban por la entrada del pasillo riéndose con ganas, disimuladamente los siguió, le encantaba ver como su castaña disfrutaba de cada instante de su vida. Los veía jugar por el jardín a corretearse y a atacarse con bolas de nieve, el trío se había atrincherado tras una banca mientras atacaban a Dean, Ginny y Seamus. En un intento fallido de defensa, Hermione salió detrás de la banca para atacar a Ginny cuando una bola especialmente grande lanzada por Seamus la perseguía buscando impactar con ella. Severus levantó su varita disimuladamente para regresarla a su dueño cuando de la nada, Ron salió de su escondite protegiendo a la castaña con su propio cuerpo, recibiendo así el impacto de la fría nieve en la espalda provocando que el chico callera sobre ella.

Ambos chicos se reían con ganas, Hermione mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras Ron seguía riendo cuando una voz fría y dura los interrumpió, _"GRANGER, WEASLEY… ¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?"_. Severus había salido de su escondite al ver la escena y estaba parado junto a ellos viéndolos (sobre todo a Ron), de la manera más fría y asesina que podía mientras ambos chicos se ponían de pie. Hermione estaba completamente sonrojada pero en silencio y Ron intentaba dar explicaciones. _"¡SILENCIO WEASLEY!"… _Ron enmudeció al instante mientras todos los que estaban alrededor miraban la escena,_ "¡50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR Y AMBOS ESTÁN CASTIGADOS POR UNA SEMANA!... ¡CAMINEN!...¡AHORA!"_

Ambos chicos caminaron detrás del profesor, tratando de seguir su paso, se topó con Filch por el camino dejando a Ron a su disposición para ayudarle a limpiar lo que el conserje quisiera. Volvió a retomar su camino hacia las mazmorras con la chica trotando tras él y pisándole los talones. Cuando llegó a su despacho la puerta se abrió de par en par permitiéndoles el paso a su interior. Severus se ubicó tras su escritorio con la mirada fija en Hermione mientras ella miraba obstinadamente la punta de sus botas. _"¿Y BIEN?", _la voz cargada de ira de Severus hizo que lo volteara ver con incertidumbre, _"y… yo… no… qué… este…"_ al ver su propio nerviosismo, Hermione decidió callar, notaba que Severus la miraba y eso la hacía ponerse muy nerviosa pues no entendía que significaba su pregunta. Según ella no había hecho nada malo, entonces ¿por qué estaba tan molesto? Respiró profundo para calmarse y se aventuró a preguntar con un hilo de voz ¿qué es lo que sucedía?

_"¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SUCEDE?, ¡¿Y ME LO PREGUNTAS COMO SI NO SUPIERAS!?... ¿QUÉ CARAJOS PASÓ EN EL PATIO?... ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HACÍAS CON LA COMADREJA?"..._ gritó sin más, si el despacho no hubiera estado insonorizado todo Hogwarts se habría enterado de que en esos momentos, Severus Snape era atacado desde lo más profundo de su ser por un enorme monstro llamado CELOS. _"¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE DES CUENTA QUE ESE MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO ESTÁ MÁS QUE ENAMORADO DE TI?, ¿QUÉ AL PERMITIRLE TANTAS CONFIANZAS LE DAS ALAS?..."_ Su pecho subía y bajaba de manera acelerada mientras se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. Volteó a verla con cara de coraje, era tanto su enojo que unos hilos de magia comenzaban a rodearlo, estaba perdiendo el control y no se había percatado.

Por su parte Hermione lo miraba asustada, nunca lo había visto así, el poder que emanaba causaba temor a quien lo viera. Sin embargo no lograba entender esa actitud, ella ya le había dicho que no tenía por qué dudar así, ella lo amaba o ¿es que no lo sabía? Sin pensar y en un impulso de valentía, sacó a relucir la Gryffindor que llevaba dentro y lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, deteniendo así su caminata y su furia. Cuando lo notó más calmado lo soltó, lo hizo entrar en sus aposentos y sentarse en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Le acarició el rostro obligándola a verla a los ojos. Con suavidad, decisión y algo de molestia se dirigió a él, _"perdón si interpretaste algo que no era, sólo estábamos jugando… pero… mmm… no tenías por qué ponerte así, según recuerdo, ya te había dicho que para mi Ron es como mi hermano, lo mismo que yo para él, así que por favor no veas moros donde no los hay y no me hagas sentir que te he dado razones para desconfiar de mi"_

Severus desvió la mirada algo sonrojado, ella tenía razón en casi todo lo que le había dicho, y a pesar de que no dudaba de ella si dudaba de la comadreja, tenía mucho tiempo que había visto como veía a su castaña. A pesar de no ser la persona más romántica del mundo si era una de las más observadoras y como hombre, bien podía identificar cuando otro miraba con deseo e incluso amor a una mujer, y eso era precisamente lo que la mirada de Ronald Weasley reflejaba cada vez que este veía a Hermione. Sin embargo, se sentía demasiado apenado con ella como para siquiera rebatirle este punto, si ella no veía lo que era obvio, él no iba a ser tan estúpido como para lograr que se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba con su amigo, pues no iba a ser el precursor de perderla.

_"Perdón"_, dijo en un susurro apenas audible, había metido la pata hasta el fondo, y no la podía culpar por estar molesta. Una vez más levantó la vista para verla y agregó con un poco más de firmeza, _"sé que tienes razón, es sólo que…", _suspiró, _"verte con alguien más me vuelve loco, no desconfío de ti, sé perfectamente que me amas, pero no puedo tolerar la idea de que nadie más te toque… que te quieran arrancar de mi lado, ya te lo he dicho… eres mi vida entera…"_ Hermione sonrió ante su inesperada disculpa, sabía lo mucho que le costaba disculparse con quien fuera y verlo hacer el intento era más que apreciable y valorado. Le sonrió con dulzura y picardía, _"mmm… te perdono con una condición…"_, la cara de Severus era todo un poema, podía ver su cerebro trabajar a todo lo que daba imaginando la clase de condición que ella le pondría, y más desconcierto apareció en ese rostro cuando la vio soltar una carcajada, _"jajajajaja, pero no pongas esa cara… sólo quiero pedirte que cumplas tu promesa de prepararme la cena no que me bajes las estrellas, jajajajaja…"._

Severus sonrió de lado y 15 minutos más tarde ambos se encontraban en las cocinas de Hogwarts armando un alboroto al ponerse a correr tratando de embarrarse mutuamente de cualquier ingrediente que tuvieran a mano. Cosa que a los elfos domésticos no les hacía mucha gracia.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La sala de profesores resultaba ser muy cómoda en algunas ocasiones, le permitía pensar y de cierta manera saber los chismes que ocurrían en la escuela, chismes que, ahora más que nunca, necesitaba conocer. Se encontraba sentado en una silla tomando una taza de chocolate caliente cuando Horace Slughorn entró a la habitación seguido de Flitwick y McGonagall, _"¿y qué más les puedo decir?, definitivamente lo heredó de su madre, ese instinto para las pociones es simplemente nato…" _decía el hombre con un visible entusiasmo, el cual se acentuó al verlo,_ "¡ah, Severus!, sin duda no puedo quitarte el mérito"._ Severus miró a Slughorn con cara de incertidumbre, no tenía ni la menor idea de que rayos le estaba hablando, _"creo que no comprendo de que mérito me está hablando Horace"_, dijo sin mucho interés.

Slughorn esbozó una enorme sonrisa y juntó las palmas como un niño pequeño, su voz sonaba visiblemente emocionada cuando respondió_ "de Harry por supuesto… tiene un don excepcional para la elaboración de pociones, don que heredado de la bella Lily y claro, alimentado por ti. Creo que hasta te ha superado en algunas cosas, ¡me imagino lo orgulloso que has de estar de tu alumno!"_, pero Slughorn no llegó a saber lo orgulloso que Snape se sentía pues la campana de inicio de clases sonó y casi todos los profesores salieron a sus respectivas aulas. Severus se quedó mirando la puerta por donde todos habían desaparecido, estaba completamente desconcertado, ¿de cuándo a acá, Harry tenía un don para las pociones?, él que lo había enseñado durante cinco años, jamás fue testigo de tal acontecimiento, era cierto que adoraba a ese niño pero no al punto de fingir que era la persona más capaz a la hora de la elaboración de cualquier poción, es más, a veces se sorprendía de que no llegara al extremo de rivalizar con Neville Longbottom.

Sin muchos ánimos se dirigió a su clase, y mientras caminaba hacia el aula, recordó algo que Hermione le había comentado semanas atrás sobre un libro que Slughorn le había prestado a Harry. Su corazón saltó al recordarlo, pero… no, no era posible… sin embargo… Interrumpió sus pensamientos al llegar al salón y empezar su clase, total, era poco probable su teoría y de todas maneras ya podría investigar después.

La navidad se acercaba, y con ella la fiesta que Horace Slughorn organizaba para su Club de las Eminencias, ya había recibido la invitación al igual que su castaña y ambos habían acordado que ella iría con alguien más para no levantar sospechas pero que después se verían a solas para festejar antes de que ella regresara a casa. Tenía días que había notado molesta a Hermione pero no había logrado saber por qué, pues ella siempre le daba vueltas al tema, asegurándole que no era algo que tuviera importancia. Tampoco había conseguido saber mucho sobre el libro de Harry ni de su inesperado y asombroso don para las pociones y mucho menos preguntaba por el zanahorio que tenía por amigo, ese tema simplemente era ignorado por ambos para evitar cualquier mal entendido.

Sin embargo, el tema Ron "la comadreja-zanahorio" Weasley, era algo que lo incomodaba sobre manera, varias veces lo había descubierto abrazando, acercándose o haciendo cualquier otra cosa que pudiera captar la atención de su castaña. Ella muy sutilmente, o a veces no tan sutil, lo hacía a un lado y seguía con sus actividades. De no ser por qué ella lo asesinaría y Dumbledore lo despellejaría, ya hubiera desaparecido a ese mocoso insufrible. El colmo fue el día del último partido de Quidditch. Hermione se había presentado en su despacho cabreada y con ganas de asesinar a alguien.

Después de muchas vueltas y tratar de controlar su temperamento había terminado diciendo, más bien gritando, todo lo que en ese momento guardaba, _"¡ES QUE YA ESTOY HARTA DE RON! TENÍAS RAZÓN CUANDO DIJISTE QUE YO LE GUSTABA PERO SIMPLEMENTE ME NEGABA A VERLO, HASTA HARRY ESTUVO A PUNTO DE GOLPEARLO POR SU ESTUPIDEZ, TIENE TIEMPO TRATANDO DE DARME CELOS DE UNA U OTRA MANERA, PRIMERO FUE CON ROSMERTA DE LAS TRES ESCOBAS Y AHORA FUE CON LAVANDER BROWN. HOY FUE EL COLMO DE LA DESFACHATEZ, AL PUNTO QUE TERMINÉ ATACÁNDOLO CON VARIOS CANARIOS… NI HARRY NI YO, PODEMOS ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE QUE ENTIENDA QUE SÓLO LO VEO COMO UN AMIGO, COMO MI HERMANO…"_

Severus la veía atento ahora que era consciente de esos arranques de enojo de su niña amada, todo lo que ella le decía, lo hacía sentir una mezcla de satisfacción y coraje al mismo tiempo. Ella seguía hablando (gritando), ajena a los pensamientos de su profesor, _"ME HA DESESPERADO TANTO QUE HASTA CONSIGUE QUE YO HAGA COSAS POR IMPULSO… ME MACHACÓ TANTO CON LA FIESTA DE SLUGHORN QUE TERMINÉ COMPORTÁNDOME COMO UNA NIÑA ESTÚPIDA FRENTE A MIS COMPAÑERAS Y AMIGOS, DICIENDO IDIOTECES DE MCLAGGEN, HASTA HARRY ME REPRENDIÓ POR HABERLO INVITADO A LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD…"_

_"¿¡QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!",_ gritó Severus sin pensar arrepintiéndose al segundo de haber abierto la boca al ver a Hermione agachar la cabeza completamente sonrojada, _"mmm… lo siento, pero de todas las personas a las que pudiste invitar… ¿tenías que elegir a ese imbécil?"._ Trató de sonar lo más calmado que pudo pero no podía evitar reconocer, que su castaña había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. La vio suspirar profundamente y habló ya más clamada, _"lo sé, no tienes ni que repetírmelo, es de las pocas veces que mi cerebro no funciona como debe de ser y hago estupideces de las cuales luego me arrepiento…"_, volvió a suspirar, _"pero ya no puedo hacer nada, es algo tarde para conseguir otra pareja, Harry va a ir con Luna, pues Ginny va a ir con Dean, además no quiso esperar a que Romilda Vane lograra enjaretarle algún filtro de amor disfrazado de dulces…"_

Severus la veía divertido, su cara de aflicción y desesperación lo divertía sobre manera, era tan raro verla así de desesperada que le causaba ternura y ganas de abrazarla fuertemente, quizás más de lo habitual. El resto de la tarde pasó con normalidad, le contó sobre sus sospechas de que a Harry le gustaba Ginny y de que haría hasta lo imposible por escaparse de McLaggen a la primera oportunidad.

SS * HG * HG *SS

El ulular de un ave lo despertó, de mala gana se enderezó para enfocar a una hermosa lechuza blanca fácilmente reconocible. Atados a su pata llevaba dos paquetes de tamaño regular y una carta, todos finamente sujetos por el característico listón verde y plata con el que Hermione siempre envolvía sus obsequios. A su lado había otra lechuza con otro paquete, esperando a ser atendida. Desató todos los paquetes con premura y dio a las dos aves su recompensa para después dejarlas marcharse por la ventana.

Reconoció que el otro paquete se lo enviaba Albus Dumbledore, él era el único, aparte de su castaña que le obsequiaba algo en fechas tan importantes como lo era esa, nunca lo olvidaba en Navidad. Rompió la envoltura sin muchos ánimos, pues como había supuesto, eran calcetines, al menos eran negros pues no podría soportar otra tanda de calcetines multicolores que terminarían en manos de Dobby, que gustoso los aceptaría ya que él ni loco se los pondría. Visiblemente más emocionado, abrió la tarjeta que Hermione había adjuntado a los paquetes:

_"FELIZ NAVIDAD MI AMADO SEVERUS_

_Espero que te gusten tus obsequios, bueno sé que al menos uno de ellos te encantará,  
sé de buena fuente que son tus favoritos, jajaja,  
y pues, el otro… mmm… bueno… espero que también te guste.  
Gracias por estar a mi lado en esta fecha tan especial._

_Con Amor_

_Hermione Granger"_

Abrió con emoción el primer paquete, su corazón le decía que eran los panqués de chocolate que tanto le gustaban, apenas destapó la caja y toda su habitación se llenó del delicioso aroma a chocolate. Su lechuza sacó la cabeza debajo del ala y olfateo con interés, ululó para captar la atención de su dueño y con un _feliz navidad, _fue recompensada con un delicioso panqué que no tardó en degustar. Severus se quedó observando el segundo paquete preguntándose que sería, y como niño chiquito lo sacudió para tratar de adivinar por el sonido el contenido de la caja. Sonrió para sí mismo al percatarse de su gesto tan infantil y rompió la envoltura. Sus ojos brillaron emocionados, con manos temblorosas retiró del fondo un bello marco de plata que protegía y a la vez resaltaba una hermosa fotografía de su castaña. Al sacarlo otra nota cayó.

_"Sé que hace tiempo me la pediste pero apenas pude tomarme una foto,  
aproveché una salida a Hogsmade para ir al estudio fotográfico del pueblo  
y pues creo que el resultado fue bastante bueno.  
Espero te guste._

_Te amo_

_HG"_

La colocó a lado de su cama se comió un panqué y se dispuso a comenzar su día. Por la tarde sería la fiesta de Slughorn y podría verla para agradecer sus obsequios, esperaba que a ella también le hubiera gustado lo que él le regaló.

El día se fue volando, muchos alumnos estaban emocionados por la fiesta de Navidad y muchos otros por que volverían a casa, sabía que Hermione lo haría al igual que Harry pero eso no le desanimaba, haría lo que fuera para escaparse un rato y visitar a la dueña de esos ojos chocolates que lo hacían comportarse como un idiota cada vez que los veía.

A las 8 en punto se presentó en el despacho de Slughorn, se puso su túnica de gala y trató de arreglarse lo más posible sin ser muy obvio. Quince minutos más tarde la vio entrar del brazo de McLaggen, se veía simplemente hermosa, su vestido color salmón y el pelo semirecogido la hacía ver tan dulce que por unos instantes se vio perdido en ella. Salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho a Slughorn darle la bienvenida a Harry. Se acercó con sigilo, quería escuchar sobre el "don innato" que Harry poseía para las pociones. Tenía que saber cómo era posible que el chico lograra ser tan bueno si nunca había hecho grandes avances con él. Después de un rato, se alejó del grupo y caminó sin rumbo buscando a su castaña sin éxito alguno hasta que vio a Harry esconderse tras una cortina y segundos más tarde a Hermione salir apresura mientras McLaggen se acercaba.

Caminó hacia a Harry, de todas maneras tenía que darle el mensaje que Dumbledore le había dejado, no le era grato servir de mensajero pero sería la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar al idiota de Cormac por quererse propasar en varias ocasiones son SU Hermione. La cereza fue que le vomitara los zapatos, estuvo a punto de cruciarlo pero se contuvo, se limitó a castigarlo y a limpiarse con un "_Tergeo"_. Minutos más tarde vio a su castaña cerca de la mesa de bocadillos se acercó y en un susurro le pidió acompañarlo tras algún velo. Hermione se encaminó lo más discretamente posible. Una vez solos, la abrazó con fuerza y le dio un suave beso que la hizo sonrojar hasta el cuello. _"Mmmm… Severus… nos pueden ver"… _susurró la chica después de un gemido involuntario,_ "lo sé, pero ya todos están lo suficientemente tomados para prestarnos atención y ya no podía evitarlo, ansiaba besarte, te ves hermosa y veo que te has puesto tu regalo… dime, ¿te gustó?"_

Hermione tomó con una mano el camafeo de plata que colgaba de su cuello, sonrió y asintió, estaba sonrojada por la mirada de Snape, _"me encantó, te ves muy guapo, aunque para serte sincera me sorprendió, pues creí que detestabas que te tomaran fotografías"._ Severus sonrió tratando de no sonrojarse también, su voz sonó algo temblorosa cuando volvió a hablar, _"es cierto, no me gusta, pero quería que tuvieras algo con lo que siempre me tuvieras presente y que pudieras ver cuando no estuviera a tu lado". _Hermione le acarició la mejilla con ternura mientras le sonreía y murmuraba un suave "_gracias, creo que es hora de que volvamos a la fiesta antes de que alguien note nuestra ausencia, pretendo estar media hora más y luego escabullirme a las mazmorras". _Le sonreía de forma pícara cuando le contestó, _"en ese caso me retiro en unos minutos a esperar con ansias tu visita"_, y sin más le dio un beso suave y salió detrás de la cortina.

No había dado ni dos pasos cuando un alboroto llamó su atención, Filch se acercaba con Draco Malfoy a rastras por haberlo pillado en los corredores. Se sintió frustrado al ver al chico, ya estaba harto de andar tras él, aún no lograba que le dijera cual era su plan y eso lo frustraba. Lo sacó a rastras de ahí hasta un pasillo lejano pero de nada sirvió, el chico seguía obstinado en mantenerse callado. Cuando se halló sólo, bajó a sus aposentos, no tenía caso seguir ahí, en poco tiempo ella lo alcanzaría y ciertamente, se negaba a desperdiciar su última noche juntos antes de las vacaciones.

Una vez en su despachó, apagó todas las luces y dejó sólo algunas velas dispuestas en lugares estratégicos para iluminar lo suficiente el camino hacia su habitación, dejó la puerta entre abierta y se dispuso a preparar todo. Dobby le había conseguido una botella de vino de elfo bastante antigua que yacía finamente acomodada en una hielera, prendió la chimenea como única fuente de luz y calor y colocó una rosa a lado de dos copas cristalinas con filos en plata. Se deshizo de sus zapatos y calcetines, comenzaba a hacer lo mismo con su capa cuando oyó la puerta abrirse y el fino caminar de la chica adentrándose al despacho. Dejó la capa sobre la cama y se escondió tras la puerta que daba paso a su cuarto. Ella entró recorriendo la habitación en busca de Severus pero al no encontrarlo se dirigió a la cama y tomó la prenda que yacía en ella. En un suave movimiento, hundió su rostro en la tela tratando de atrapar el olor que ésta despedía. Él se acercó con sigilo y la abrazó desde atrás, la chica dio un ligero brinco al sentirse sorprendida. _"¿A qué huele?",_ le susurró en su oído. Ella se volteó con lentitud dejando nuevamente la prenda sobre la cama, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y entre besos le respondió, _"a ti"._

Severus la guió hasta el sillón, abrió el vino y sirvió las dos copas, se sentaron frente a la chimenea y guardaron un silencio bastante cómodo por algunos minutos. _"¿Amor?", _susurró Snape, _"hay algo que te quiero preguntar y me gustaría que me contestaras sinceramente."_ Hermione le veía con intensidad, sabía que tarde o temprano le cuestionaría pero en el fondo esperaba que nunca lo hiciera. Suspiró. _"Ya sé de qué se trata y sé también que te vas a enojar cuando te lo diga, pero… antes de hacerlo, quiero pedirte que te mantengas tranquilo… No quiero discutir esta noche…". _Severus sonrió,_ "y según tu ¿de qué se trata?". "De la repentina mejora de Harry en pociones_", soltó sin más y empezó a contarle sobre el libro, sobre la vez que Harry había hecho el levicorpus en Ron, la fama de pocionista que había ganado sin merecerla y el Príncipe Mestizo. Severus la escucho hasta el final, lo que suponía era correcto, Harry tenía su viejo libro de pociones que había olvidado por descuido en el salón pero no podía decirle a ella que él era el Príncipe pues se vendrían incómodas preguntas que aún no era tiempo de responder. Cuando ella terminó, el simplemente se limitó a decir que era un tema que luego resolverían y que mejor hablaran de otra cosa.

Conforme la velada avanzaba y la botella de vino se terminaba el silencio se apoderaba más de la habitación. Los dedos de Hermione acariciaban su pecho pues le había desabotonado la túnica y algunos botones de su camisa. Severus se encontraba nervioso sin saber por qué, quizás el vino ya le estaba afectando sus sentidos, pues no podía apartar su vista del escote que Hermione dejaba ver a la perfección estando recostada en su pecho. Con delicadeza empezó a besar su cabeza, ella levantó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron, un ligero rubor marcaba las mejillas de la chica, rubor que la hacía ver más sexy, definitivamente ya no era una niña, todo rastro infantil había desaparecido de ella dejando a la vista una mujer muy hermosa y sensual.

No se pudo contener más, acercó su rostro al de ella y comenzó a rozar sus labios, sus besos eran suaves y lentos, apenas un ligero contacto entre ambos. Posó una mano en su mentón y comenzó a jugar con su labio inferior, succionándolo y mordiéndolo de vez en cuando. Su lengua empezó a acariciarlo juguetona, casi pidiendo permiso para poder continuar. Ella entreabrió sus labios y emitió un ligero suspiro que Severus aprovechó para poder explorar el interior de esa cavidad que lo volvía loco y le hacía perder la cabeza. Emitió un gemido cuando sintió la lengua de ella buscarlo con timidez y a la vez deseo. _"Mmmmmm… Severuuusss…", _el sonido de su voz lo hizo recobrar un poco de razón y se apartó ligeramente de ella, estaba completamente sonrojada y él se sabía excitado pero no podía cruzar la línea ¿o sí?

_"Ya es tarde"_, dijo con voz trémula aprovechando el sonido del reloj anunciando la hora. _"Lo sé", _y sin más que eso, Hermione lo volvió a besar apasionadamente. Su mente se nubló ante el contacto y la proximidad de la chica,_ "amor… mmm… yo… no creo que…", _le era imposible articular palabra,_ "shhhhh… calla… quiero ser tuya…". _ En un rápido movimiento, la colocó debajo de él, _"¿estás segura?, no quisiera que después te arrepintieras", _le preguntó en un susurro mientras la veía fijamente a los ojos. Ella por toda respuesta lo volvió a besar.

Los besos que al principio eran suaves, tiernos y hasta delicados, dieron paso a otros más profundos y cargados de deseo. Severus se deleitó probando cada centímetro de piel que encontraba desde la oreja hasta el inicio de sus pechos. La abrazó fuerte por la cintura para levantarla del sillón, quería que su primera vez fuera especial, y el sillón no era el lugar más apropiado para esa ocasión. Entre besos, se encaminaron al borde de la cama, una vez ahí comenzó a bajar el cierre del vestido a la vez que acariciaba su espalda al irse descubriendo, marcando así un camino que erizaba la piel de la chica. Con delicadeza posó sus manos en sus hombros para dejarlo caer con un ruido sordo al piso. Severus se alejó un poco de ella para admirarla. Se veía más que hermosa y sexy cubierta unicamente por un sostén y bóxer de encaje negro.

Hermione se sonrojó hasta la coronilla al verse observada, lentamente se acercó a él. Con dedos temblorosos e inexpertos terminó de desabotonar la camisa. Severus la soltó para deshacerse de su pantalón mientras ella deslizaba la túnica junto a la camisa que lo cubría obligándolas a hacerle compañía a su ya olvidado vestido. Su sonrojo se incrementó al verlo semidesnudo y él esbozó un sonrisa. Se deshizo de su pantalón y con delicadeza la cargó levantándola del piso para recostarla suavemente sobre la cama, una vez ahí estiró la mano y la rosa que reposaba olvidada en la mesa llegó sin dificultad.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, nunca había visto a nadie hacer magia sin una varita pero se olvidó completamente de eso al sentir como era besada con delicadeza y a la vez deseo mientras su piel que emitía ligeros destellos dorados a la luz de la chimenea, era acariciada por los suaves pétalos de la flor. Desabrochó el sostén de la chica liberando esos senos redondos que se moría por volver a probar. Los acarició y beso hasta que se cansó, era una delicia ver como esos pezones cafés se erguían orgullosos al techo con cada toque que les daba. Trazó una línea de besos desde el centro de su pecho hasta el borde de la última prenda que cubría a la chica. Se deshizo de esa suave pieza de encaje mientras sus labios besaban cada rincón de la intimidad de su castaña. Lamió, acarició y succionó ese botoncito hasta hacerla gemir y que toda su humedad emanara sin control desde su interior. Justo antes de hacerla llegar a un orgasmo inevitable, volvió a tomar la rosa y la deshizo derramándola sobre esa piel que lo enloquecía. Hermione ahogó un gritito y se aferró a su mano apretando con ella esos pétalos carmesí que la recorrían.

Severus se apartó de ella, se quitó el bóxer negro que lo aprisionaba provocando molestias. No dejaba de observarla, se veía endemoniadamente sexy cubierta por los pétalos de esa rosa que minutos antes la habían acariciado. Tomó unos cuantos y los pasó por su rostro mientras se acomodaba sobre ella y la volvía a besar. La temperatura se volvió a elevar, Hermione movía sus caderas estimulando la erección de Severus que se hallaba atrapada entre los dos arrancando un fuerte y ronco gemido de su garganta. Se acercó a su oído, quería decirle algo pero le era imposible articular palabra de lo excitado que estaba. Tenía que detenerse o se correría sobre ella y no quería eso. Se alejó un poco provocando un quejido y un puchero en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse a su oído, _"no desesperes…. Mmmm… ¿estás lista?", _ella asintió y él se colocó en su entrada, _"te va a doler, si no quieres continuar sólo dilo…" _y ella volvió a asentir.

Sin más empujó, pudo ver su rostro tensarse ante la invasión, apretaba fuertemente los ojos pero no emitía ningún sonido, Severus trató de retroceder pero ella lo impidió, _"mírame…",_ la vio abrir los ojos, _"¿quieres que me detenga?... aún no he logrado entrar…",_ y era cierto, no había logrado traspasar esa membrana que marcaba su virginidad. Ella suspiró, negó con la cabeza y susurró un simple _"hazlo"._ Y sin más, Severus entró de una sola vez, la sintió tensarse entre sus brazos y apretar fuertemente los ojos mientras una lágrima traicionera surcaba silenciosamente su mejilla. Estaba tan húmedo, estrecho y caliente en su interior que tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no moverse, y permitirle acostumbrarse a él. La besó con ternura y entre besos le susurraba palabras de consuelo y amor. Cuando la sintió relajarse y mover ligeramente sus caderas, comenzó un lento mete y saca sumamente placentero, ella soltaba ligeros gemidos que acompañaban sus respiraciones agitadas.

Ya no había manera de que se controlara, sus embestidas cada vez eran más rápidas y fuertes al igual que sus gemidos. Ella se aferraba con fuerza arañando su espalda mientras sus piernas se enroscaban en su cintura haciendo más profundo el contacto entre ellos. Ya no iba a resistir más, estaba a punto de correrse cuando la escuchó decir, _"AMM… AMOR… YA… YA NO… REEE… SISSSS… TO…. ME VOY A…. VENIIIIRRRR…"_. Sin pensarlo mucho aceleró sus embestidas y por segunda ocasión la sintió tensarse mientras sus músculos apretaban con intensidad su virilidad y emitía un grito de placer, grito que fue acompañado por otro suyo segundos después al mismo tiempo que se derramaba en su interior.

Se quedaron unos instantes en la misma posición tratando de recuperar sus alientos. Después de varios minutos se separaron, él salió de ella y se acostó a su lado acunándola entre sus brazos. _"Te amo" _murmuró Severus y comenzó a besarla. Besos cortos y tiernos que trataban de expresar toda la felicidad, amor y gratitud que sentía por tenerla entre sus brazos, por haberle permitido ser parte de su vida abriéndole su corazón y por amarlo al grado de permitirle hacerla suya, hacerla mujer. SU MUJER.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos! Aquí estoy de vuelta con este capítulo, como podrán ver es la mitad del libro del Príncipe Mestizo, si hubiera escrito sobre todo no terminaría pero ya está la otra mitad. También se habrán dado cuenta que mezcle cosas del libro con detalles de la película así que espero no haberlos decepcionado con lo que he escrito después de esta laaaaaarga ausencia pero como he dicho en otros momentos… mi imaginación estaba muy poco imaginativa, jajajaja… (Ya sé, mal chiste).

¿Cómo ven el susto que le dio Mione a nuestro Sev? ¿Y qué tal los celos de éste para con Ron? Si las miradas mataran, el pelirrojo estaría ya 3 metros bajo tierra, jajajaja. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias y tomatazos, sobre todo estos últimos que creo que me merezco más que otra cosa.

Y pues… qué más puedo decirles más allá de…

¡PERDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!, Sé que no tengo vergüenza (jajaja), lamento haberme desaparecido tantos días, pero he estado demasiado ocupada. Espera sinceramente publicar el capítulo X de esta historia como celebración al primer aniversario de la misma. Hace exactamente un año, empecé con ella como una salida a la triste realidad que vivía en esos momentos. Pero desgraciadamente mis ocupaciones me han impedido mi cometido, al grado de que mi inspiración y mi imaginación se ha visto sumamente afectadas. Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews o me han añadido a sus favoritos o seguidores.

Como siempre, recuerden que todos los personajes y el mundo de HP pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. En verdad y por favor, no dejen de escribir. GRACIAS.


	9. Chapter 9 El Príncipe Mestizo

**Capítulo IX  
EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO**

Apuntaba su varita a la obscuridad atento a cualquier movimiento o sonido, sabía que cualquier descuido le haría caer en una trampa, un susurro lo hizo voltear, apenas logró lanzarse a un costado para evitar que un enorme montículo de nieve le callera encima. Se levantó con premura para distinguir una cabellera castaña esconderse tras un árbol especialmente grueso, sonrió con malicia y apuntó con su varita a una rama llena de nieve logrando precipitarla sobre la chica. La escuchó gritar y corrió tras ella, la vio tratar de levantarse con mucha dificultad y con un hermoso puchero de indignación en su rostro. Soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el bosque y segundos después se encontraba sepultado por un montón de nieve aún más grande que aquel que él dejara caer.

Ahora la que se carcajeaba era ella, era muy divertido ver que sólo asomaba una mínima parte del rostro de Severus, _"¿te rindes?", _le preguntó la joven con una enorme sonrisa. _"¡JAMÁS!", _respondió con decisión abalanzándose sobre ella para hacerla caer y atacarla ferozmente con cosquillas. _"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… jajajajajajajajajajaja… me doy… jajajajajajajajajaja…". "¿Segura?", _más cosquillas. _"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii… jajajajajajajajajajaja". _Severus detuvo su ataque y se quedó sobre ella observando cómo se tranquilizaba. Estaban tirados en el piso cubierto de nieve. Le acariciaba el rostro mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, era hermoso tenerla así, disfrutaba hacerla reír. Se acercó y con mucha sutileza la besó, ella se aferró a su cuello y profundizó el beso. _"TE AMO",_ le susurró.

Cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente se pusieron en pie e hizo algunos movimientos de varita, los secó a ambos y un termo lleno de chocolate caliente, un par de mantas y una fogata aparecieron al instante. Colocaron una manta dentro del hueco de un árbol y se envolvieron con la otra mientras ella servía las bebidas. Se acurrucaron mientras veían el fuego crepitar. _"Sabes…"_, le dijo Severus al oído, _"este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en mi vida, GRACIAS"_. Ella sonrió y lo besó con suavidad, se separó de él y se le quedó viendo con cierta reticencia. _"¿Qué pasa?, ¿por qué de repente te quedaste así, tan callada?"._ La vio suspirar y tratar de sonreír. _"No quisiera arruinar el momento pero… mmm… hay algo que he querido hablar contigo desde hace algunos días y… pues… yo… necesito que me respondas con toda honestidad"_

Severus la veía con seriedad, sabía que algo raro ocurría, desde que regresaron de vacaciones estaba un poco retraída y no lograba saber por qué. Ella respiró profundo pero no le decía nada así que la animó a continuar, después de unos segundos se armó de valor. _"Sé lo del juramento inquebrantable y yo… mmm… ¿es cierto_?". Los ojos de Snape estaban desorbitados, _"¿cómo?… no… yo… ¿quién?"_..., su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente, su cerebro trabajaba rápidamente tratando de encontrar respuestas, no lograba entender cómo es que ella se había enterado. Quería saberlo pero ella sólo lo veía así que trató de tranquilizarse y escogiendo las palabras con mucho cuidado, para no mentirle y no hablar de más, le respondió.

_"Tú mejor que nadie sabes que las cosas se están complicando cada día más y es probable que entremos en un periodo aún más peligroso… periodo donde la guerra abierta sea declarada y donde cada uno de nosotros corra más peligro que nunca. Los hijos de muggles por ser considerados indignos, los muggles por ser considerados basura, algunos Sangre Pura por negarse a colaborar y sobre todo los hijos de aquellos que son Mortífagos. Sé que hay cosas que no te he contado de mi vida, pero Draco… Draco es mi ahijado. Narcisa Malfoy me buscó en el verano para suplicar mi ayuda, el Señor Tenebroso quiere reclutar jóvenes y convertirlos en Mortífagos para usarlos en la línea de fuego cuando llegue el momento. Como entenderás, una madre desesperada siempre va a buscar medidas desesperadas así que me pidió protegerlo. Yo acepté por qué para mí, Draco es sumamente importante, es como mi hijo. Y antes de que me preguntes, Dumbledore lo sabe, él también está de acuerdo con lo que hice, es más, él fue quien lo sugirió en un principio"._

Hermione lo veía con absoluta seriedad, el tema era sumamente delicado y ver a Severus "sincerarse", la hacía sentir segura. Confiaba ciegamente en él y sabía que jamás haría algo que pusiera en riesgo su vida si no estaba completamente seguro de lograrlo. Ya se imaginaba que todo el asunto había sido con pleno conocimiento del anciano director. El ambiente estaba tenso, ella aun no le decía nada, ¿y si luego de esto se alejaba de él?, no quería ni pensarlo, sabía que eso pasaría en algún momento pero no esperaba que fuera precisamente en ese momento. Después de varios minutos de incertidumbre y temor, habló. _"¿Amor?... ¿no dices nada?". _ Y para su sorpresa ella sonrió, _"¡ya me imaginaba que Dumbledore era parte de esto!, sólo prométeme que todo va a estar bien". _

_"Te lo juro". _Había logrado que ella no desconfiara de él una vez más pero ¿hasta cuándo continuaría mintiéndole?

SS * HG * HG *SS

Salía apresuradamente del despacho de Dumbledore, no podía creer que por un descuido Harry hubiera descubierto lo del juramento y por ende Hermione se hubiese enterado, de ahora en adelante tendría que ser más cuidadoso, ya era complicado y doloroso saber que el chico lo odiaba (odio que había empeorado con la muerte de Sirius) como para permitir que desconfíe aún más de él. Cada día la vida se hacía más pesada para Severus, tener que mantener la doble vida se volvía demasiado complejo. Ahora tenía todo para perder si seguía con esta situación y ya no estaba muy seguro de que su corazón lo resistiera.

Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer antes de ver a Hermione. Su carrera fue interrumpida cuando vio a Dumbledore pasar con una camilla delante de él hacia la enfermería. McGonagall, Slughorn, Hermione, Ginny y Harry corrían detrás de él. Completamente contrariado siguió a la extraña comitiva.

_"¡Ah, Severus, que bueno que estás aquí!", _le dijo Dumbledore, hemos tenido problemas nuevamente, _"han envenenado a Ron Weasley, afortunadamente Harry logró salvarlo"._ Severus asintió y separó su vista del director para ver como Hermione y Ginny se acercaban a los costados de la cama donde habían colocado al muchacho, ambas mostraban preocupación en su rostro. Nuevamente los errores de Draco se volcaban en gente inocente, gente que era especial para sus dos chicos. Hermione y él cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo, días atrás, le había platicado sobre muchas de sus actividades con los mortífagos, procurando ocultar los detalles más sórdidos, peligrosos y comprometedores.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos bruscamente, una chiquilla rubia pasaba por su lado casi aventándolo en su desesperación de ver a su Ro-Ro. Se sintió orgulloso de ver a su castaña enfrentando a Lavander Brown, no le había permitido humillarla y eso le satisfacía, sin embargo, salió hecho una furia al ver que ella le sostenía la mano a la zanahoria con patas después de que este la llamara. Se volvía a repetir una y otra vez que sólo había sido un gesto amistoso y que sólo eran eso: AMIGOS, pero eso no le evitaba el sentir celos de vez en cuando.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Los jardines del castillo estaban desiertos, después del ataque a Ron las medidas de seguridad se habían endurecido, regalándole a Dumbledore y Snape bastante privacidad y secretismo. _"Confías en Harry pero en mi no"_, había dicho Severus con un deje de reproche y amargura en su voz. _"No es cuestión de confianza… prefiero no poner todos mis secretos en el mismo cesto, sobre todo tratándose de uno que pasa tanto tiempo colgado del brazo de Lord Voldemort… Cuando me hayas matado, Severus…"_ había dicho el director con tono fingidamente despreocupado. Snape se había hecho el digno y fingió arrepentimiento y negativa ante su petición, muy en el fondo se negaba a tener que cumplir con su trato, ese anciano era lo más parecido a un padre que tenía, y el tener que asesinarlo no le causaba más que tristeza. Una vez más, se veía obligado a reconocer todo lo que iba a perder en todo sentido. _"Ven a mi despacho esta noche, Severus, a las once, y no podrás acusarme de que no confío en ti…"_

Unas horas más tarde, su rostro se hallaba trastornado por la incredulidad y la rabia, rabia que se acrecentaba a cada palabra que el viejo director pronunciaba, _"entonces el chico… ¿el chico debe morir?"_, preguntó tratando de aparentar serenidad. _"Y tiene que matarlo el propio Voldemort. Eso es esencial_". Guardaron un largo silencio hasta que Snape habló, _"yo creía… que todos estos años… que lo estábamos protegiendo por ella; por Lily". _Finalmente la furia había encontrado un escape a través de los gritos, no se podía creer lo que Dumbledore le decía. Todo lo que había hecho había sido creyendo que lo hacía por ella, pero tal parece que se había equivocado, ¡y de qué manera! _"Me emocionas Severus, después de todo te has encariñado con él más de lo que admitieras"._

_"¿Por él?"_ gritó sin poder contenerse. Era cierto que quería secretamente a ese chico pero… _"¡Expecto Patronum!",_ una cierva plateada salió de su varita. _"¿Después de tanto tiempo?" _Preguntó Albus incrédulo y visiblemente emocionado_…_ _"Siempre"_, respondió con la mirada baja. Y como si su pensamiento fuera leído, el anciano hizo la pregunta del millón, _"¿y Hermione?"._ Severus suspiró, últimamente esa misma pregunta rondaba una y otra vez, amaba a su castaña con su vida, sin embargo, jamás podría olvidad a Lily, la sortija sobre la cual juraría tiempo atrás, marcaba con su presencia el siempre constante recuerdo de el gran amor de su vida. Recuerdo que en muchas ocasiones le hacía despertar sintiéndose culpable de tener a Hermione dormida entre sus brazos. _"La amo, más que a mi vida, pero, aún cuando son amores diferentes, jamás dejaré de amar el recuerdo de ella, de Lily, y no la voy a dejar ir hasta que su hijo no esté completamente a salvo o a su lado"._ Y sin decir más salió del despacho dejando al director sumido en un mar de pensamientos.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Los días habían sido largos y tortuosos, las visitas al Señor Tenebroso se volvían cada vez más frecuentes, complicadas y peligrosas. Draco estaba fallando estrepitosamente y Lucius estaba pagando con más frecuencia por ello. En ocasiones, él mismo se había visto obligado a torturarlo hasta que Voldemort decidía que ya era suficiente. Tenía miedo de que muriera durante algún castigo, su extrema delgadez y sus profundas ojeras denotaban lo mal que los Malfoy la estaban pasando.

Severus mismo era el reflejo del estrés constante en el que la mayoría de la gente vivía, se veía más delgado y pálido de lo habitual, incluso las visitas de Hermione habían disminuido gracias al poco tiempo libre que él tenía. Y mucho temía que la próxima vez que la viera, se llevaría un reclamo enorme por haber ridiculizado a sus amigos durante su última clase de defensa por el asunto de los inferí, pero simplemente no había podido evitarlo, la tentación siempre era enorme cuando se trataba de la comadreja Weasley.

El tiempo pasaba, aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a su niño precipitándose al suelo cubierto en sangre, después de haber sido golpeado por el idiota de McLaggen en el último partido de Quidditch, cuando un susto aún mayor casi le provoca un infarto. Harry había descubierto en su viejo libro de pociones su "súper genial" _sectumsempra. _Afortunadamente había logrado revertir la hemorragia y habían evitado las cicatrices. Draco estaba aparentemente bien, si no era tomado en cuenta el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba tanto física como emocionalmente.

Después de lo ocurrido, Hermione lo había visitado. Estaba muy consternada por lo ocurrido con Harry y Draco, tanto que incluso había discutido con Ginny por tratar de mantener la razón. Severus se tuvo que morder la lengua y aguantar estoicamente todos los insultos y reproches que Hermione había gritado en contra del Príncipe Mestizo. Sabía que hasta cierto punto ella tenía razón, muchas de las anotaciones en el libro, las hizo durante su época más solitaria, dolorosa y rencorosa de su vida. Jamás se perdonaría por haber expuesto a Harry de esa manera a magia tan obscura. _"Harry insiste en que el estúpido Príncipe es un hombre pero yo descubrí a una tal Eileen Prince, y pues no sé ya que pensar", _su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar el nombre de su madre, ¿y si ella descubría sobre su parentesco?

Varias veces habían platicado sobre el pasado de Snape. Le había hablado de su infancia traumática, de sus años en Hogwarts, de las humillaciones que sufrió en sus años de escuela y vagamente mencionó el amor nunca correspondido. Le habló sobre cosas pesadas y crueles que hizo en su época de mortífago, de su arrepentimiento y el cambio de bando sin mencionar las razones reales de tal acción, _"te prometo que algún día te diré exactamente el por qué lo hice"_, le había contestado cuando ella quiso saber más. Durante unos instantes se vio tentado a confesar a gritos que era el Príncipe Mestizo pero era algo que no debía hacer, al menos no por ahora.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Los gritos de dolor tapaban cualquier otro sonido en la habitación, Luicius Malfoy se retorcía a los pies de Voldemort bajo el yugo de su varita. Narcisa clavaba su mirada en el piso tratando de controlar las lágrimas que luchaban frenéticamente por salir. Y Snape intentaba mantenerse impasible e indiferente, no podía intervenir aunque ganas no le faltaban. Ni siquiera Lucius se merecía ser tratado así. Cuando los gritos cesaron, la voz de Voldemort se escuchó, _"y bien Severus, ¿hay algo más de relevancia?, ¿alguna otra razón para seguirnos deleitando con los dulces sonidos de Lucius?"_. Se oyeron risas por toda la sala, Draco había fallado otra vez y Voldemort se desquitaba con su padre. _"No Mi Lord", _la voz de Severus sonó fría y distante mientras Narcisa volteaba a verlo. _"Bien, entonces pueden retirarse, Narcisa, llévate a la basura con la que te casaste lejos de mi vista… Severus… necesito hablar contigo a solas". _

Cuando se quedaron solos Severus habló. _"Usted dirá mi señor",_ Voldemort caminó despacio y tomó asiento frete a la chimenea, guardó silencio mientras acariciaba a Nagini. _"Ya es tiempo Snape",_ dijo al fin con un tono bajo y sedoso que erizó la piel de Severus. _"¿Mi Lord?"_, preguntó en aparente duda pues bien sabía a lo que se refería. _"Eres un hombre inteligente, se que lo has deducido sin una palabra mía… el chico está fallando miserablemente y aún cuando no esperaba algo diferente, lo creía más capaz… vas a tomar su lugar Severus… te concederé el honor de deshacerte del anciano". _Snape se mantuvo impasible, sin embargo no pudo ocultar un brillo extraño en su mirar mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras para responder. Brillo que no pasó desapercibido para Voldemort. _"Veo que te alegra la idea"._

Esbozó un sonrisa cruel como respuesta, _"yo… es… gracias Mi Lord, es… en verdad un honor"…_ su contestación fingidamente afectada por la emoción complació al Señor Tenebroso. _"¿Cuándo podré hacerlo Mi Señor?", _la pregunta hizo sonreír a su interlocutor el cual lo observó escrutadoramente por unos segundos antes de responder. _"Pronto tendrás ese privilegio, eres in duda mi mejor y más fiel mortífago y sé que sabrás esperar el momento indicado para matar a Dumbledore ¿o no?"_. Snape asintió en silencio con una expresión cargada de frialdad y ansiedad confiriéndole una máscara de crueldad y plena satisfacción que sólo trataba de ocultar temor e intranquilidad. _"Retírate",_ ordenó Voldemort y con una reverencia, Severus salió de la mansión a toda prisa con una opresión casi asfixiante destrozando dolorosamente su corazón.

Una hora más tarde, se encontraba en el despacho de Dumbledore sentado en la silla que siempre ocupaba Harry con la cabeza enterrada en las manos. Le había contado todo a Albus y sólo esperaba que le dijera que es lo que pensaba al respecto. _"Tranquilo hijo, todo va a estar bien. Es bueno saber que ya falta poco, últimamente me he sentido más cansado y débil así que mientras más pronto terminemos con esto mejor". _ La voz del director denotaba cierta tristeza pero aún así, una sonrisa se asomaba en sus finos labios. Se acercó y puso su mano ennegrecida sobre el hombro del profesor que, sin moverse en lo más mínimo, emitió un gemido mientras lágrimas involuntarias corrían libremente por su rostro. Albus se aventuró a acercarse más y sin poder contenerlo, lo abrazó con ternura.

Severus se deshizo ante el gesto del anciano y se aferró a él hundiendo su rostro en la túnica del director llorando amargamente en silencio. Dumbledore le acarició el pelo como si de un niño chiquito se tratara, sabía perfectamente lo que Severus estaba sintiendo, ahora más que nunca se arrepentía de haberlo expuesto e involucrado de esa manera, pero no confiaba en nadie más y el propio Snape había insistido en continuar con su labor de espía pues solo así podría conseguir un mundo mejor para Harry y Hermione. Cuando logró controlarse se separó lentamente del director y se puso en pie dándole la espalda para dirigirse a la puerta.

_"Ambos me van a odiar cuando sepan lo que haré, aunque no más de lo que me odiaré yo mismo… pero… cumpliré con mi promesa Albus… aún cuando mi corazón se termine de hacer pedazos al perder a la persona que considero… es el único padre que he tenido"._ Y sin más, salió del despacho dejando a Dumbledore parado a la mitad de la habitación con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

SS * HG * HG *SS

_"NO NEVILLE, NO LO…", "¡AYYYY!", _los gritos de Harry y Hermione respectivamente, lo hicieron voltear a ver en el mismo instante que la chica salía disparada hacia atrás por la fuerza de un hechizo. _"¿QUÉ DEM…?"._ Su instinto actuó antes que su lógica y corrió hasta colocarse entre el muro y el cuerpo de su castaña. El impacto hizo vibrar los estantes colocados en la pared mientras Severus sentía quebrarse algo en su pecho literalmente. Logró enfocar su vista lo suficiente para ver a Hermione justo antes de sumirse en la obscuridad y el silencio.

_"NO ME MIENTAS HERMIONE!..."_ la voz de Harry se colaba por sus oídos de manera lejana y confusa. _"… SÉ QUE ALGO SUCEDE ENTRE USTEDES DOS..."_ Su cerebro comenzaba a trabajar y a hilar las ideas, _"… POR QUE DE OTRA MANERA, JAMÁS TE HUBIERA PROTEGIDO",_ abrió los ojos de golpe pero casi no se movió, sabía que Harry se encontraba sentado dándole la espalda a lado de la cama donde la chica estaba con una venda en su brazo.

_"Harry, yo…", _la voz de Hermione sonaba temblorosa, los había descubierto y eso sólo presagiaba problemas en todo sentido. _"¡Sé que te gusta Hermione, no lo niegues!", _había indignación, dolor y enojo en su voz. _"Harry, cálmate y déjame explicarte…"_, el corazón de Severus se aceleró a mil por hora, tenía que hacer algo pero ¿qué? _"¿Explicarme qué exactamente?..." _la voz de Harry era casi un susurro indignado pero bastante entendible,_ "…no me tomes por tonto Mione, ahora comprendo todo, su enojo por la guerra de nieve, las cartas que no quieres que nadie vea cuando llegan, tus nervios cuando está cerca, las miradas que te da, tus sonrojos, cuando te desapareces… ¡está más que claro!... ¡ANDAS CON SNAPE!... por eso te protegió hoy en clase…"_

Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro con desesperación mientras hiperventilaba por el enojo. El corazón de Snape se detuvo por unos instantes, sabía que había sido una estupidez reaccionar como lo hizo pero no pudo evitarlo, no podía permitir que ella se lastimara. _"No es lo que estás pensando Harry, el Profesor Snape y yo no…"_ pero no pudo terminar, _"¡DEJA DE MENTIRME HERMIONE!"_. El grito retumbó en toda la sala y unos pasos apresurados se acercaron, _"¡¿qué gritos son esos Señor Potter?!...",_ Madame Pomfrey había aparecido y estaba furiosa, _"… ésta es una enfermería no el campo de Quidditch…"_ Harry balbuceaba disculpas mientras era sacado a empujones hacia la salida, _"…váyase Señor Potter antes de que lo reporte, deje a mis pacientes descansar."_

Cuando Madame Pomfrey se dio la vuelta cerrando la puerta detrás suyo reparó en el profesor de Pociones, _"¡Ah, Severus!, al fin despiertas, Albus ha estado preguntando por ti…"_ y agitando su varita una patronus con forma de paloma salió en busca del director. Severus se removió para sentarse pero un dolor punzante en su torso lo detuvo, ahogó un gruñido y se quedó quieto. La enfermera corrió a ayudarlo, _"no hagas eso Severus, te fracturaste siete costillas…", "ya me di cuenta gracias…"_, su sarcasmo fue más que evidente. _"Tómate esto para que se reconstruyan las dos que se hicieron polvo", _tomó de mala gana el vaso que le extendía la enfermera y ante la atenta y divertida mirada de Hermione, de un sólo trago se tomó la poción crecehuesos haciendo una mueca de asco. _"Aggghhh, es asquerosa…"._

_"Si lo es, pero necesaria, ¿cómo te sientes muchacho?"_, Albus Dumbldore miraba alternativamente a Severus y Hermione con una sonrisa y un brillo travieso en los ojos que hizo gruñir al profesor de pociones en señal de molestia. _"Estaría mejor si no estuviera aquí Albus, sabes que detesto la enfermería y que me traten como si volviera a tener 11 años",_ Poppy ignoró el sarcasmo y la mirada acusadora de Severus y se dirigió a su despacho, sabía que el profesor odiaba cuando se ponía maternal con él pero no podía evitarlo, siempre lo vería como aquel chico solitario y flacucho que cada dos por tres se aparecía en la enfermería con la nariz rota o un ojo morado, negándose rotundamente a decir quién o quienes lo había dejado así.

Severus volvió a suspirar y volteó a ver a Dumbledore una vez más. _"¿Qué quieres Albus?, ya viste que estoy bien así que ya te puedes ir y dejarme en paz". _El gritito ahogado de Hermione ante su comentario los hizo voltear a verla. Dumbledore sonrió aún más al ver como se sonrojaba la chica y bajaba la cabeza notablemente avergonzada. _"Si, ya vi que estas bien cuidado y acompañado, y que mi presencia no es… mmm… requerida… pero sabes que me gusta estar al pendiente de ti, y más después de un gesto tan noble como el de hoy… ¿no cree señorita Granger?"_. La aludida dio un bote en su cama y asintió furiosamente sonrojada mientras Severus sonreía discretamente tratando de pasar inadvertido fallando estrepitosamente.

_"No sé de qué me hablas Albus, sólo estoy pagando una vez más por la ineptitud de Longbottom",_ contestó con mal fingido enojo. Otro brillito divertido cruzó los ojos de Dumbledore, _"si, puede ser pero al menos evitaste que algo grave ocurriera y gracias a ti la señorita Granger se encuentra bien, sólo se lastimó la muñeca". _Severus lo veía molesto, tenía ganas de tomar la almohada y estrellársela en el rostro, a ver si así quitaba esa sonrisa estúpida. El que supiera sobre su relación con la castaña no le daba derecho a burlarse así y menos frente a ella. _"Claro que lo evité, si uno de tus amados leones hubiera muerto y yo no hubiera hecho algo, tú me habrías despellejado vivo y la verdad me gusta mi piel donde está, ahora si no te importa quiero dormir". _

Cuando se quedaron solos el silencio se hizo presente, la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Después de varios minutos el suspiro de Severus se dejó oír, _"y ahora… ¿qué vamos a hacer con Potter?"._ Hermione no respondió, sólo jugaba con una esquina de la sábana tratando de encontrar una solución, el que Harry supiera la verdad iba a ser muy complicado, jamás la perdonaría por ocultárselo y, quizás si fuera cualquier otro chico lo pasaría pero en este caso se trataba de Snape y ella mejor que nadie sabía del odio que le profesaba al profesor. _"Él entenderá… ya no se lo puedo ocultar más." _La voz de Hermione apenas se escuchó, él estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano sus amigos se tenían que enterar y, aunque podían remediarlo con un simple _Obliviate_, Severus no se sentía capaz ni siquiera de sugerirlo, no podía herirla más de lo que haría a un futuro cercano. Volteó a verla y sólo asintió. Volvieron a sumergirse en absoluto silencio.

SS * HG * HG *SS

Entró con paso apresurado a su despacho para descansar cuando un hilo de luz proveniente de su habitación distrajo su atención, se encaminó con varita en mano para encarar al intruso, sorprendiéndose sobre manera al encontrase con una castaña dormida profundamente en el sillón mientras un libro reposaba precariamente en su regazo. Sonrió al verla. Él le había dicho que era probable que regresara después de la cena pero que no era nada seguro. Nuevamente volvía de ver al Señor Tenebroso, por primera vez llegaba relativamente temprano a Hogwarts, el reloj de pared marcaba cinco minutos antes de media noche. Ya era tarde para llevarla a su torre así que se cambió de ropa.

Últimamente, el tiempo que pasaba con Hermione se había visto disminuido considerablemente, había noches que llegaba entrada la madrugada, sólo para encontrarse sobre su escritorio todos los ensayos revisados y calificados y esa noche no sería la excepción. Tenía que aprovechar cualquier instante y situación que le permitiera estar a su lado pues cada día que pasaba, era el recordatorio y anuncio de la próxima e inevitable separación, donde sabía que la perdería y quizás de manera definitiva, por eso cada segundo era valioso para él.

El mes de junio llegó cargado de más trabajo para Severus, todos los alumnos de quinto curso tenían los TIMOS y los de séptimo los EXTASIS, la misma Hermione había tratado de hacer espacio en sus deberes para poder ayudarlo pues se estaba atrasando en todo. Suspiró emocionado, definitivamente debía buscar la forma de compensar a su castaña por toda la ayuda dada. Un suspiró se escapó de su boca. Voldemort y la Orden lo solicitaban con más frecuencia pues al parecer Draco estaba teniendo progresos y era fundamental para ambos bandos tener los últimos detalles en todo y así estar preparados para lo que fuera necesario.

Retiró con cuidado el libro y la cargó hasta depositarla sobre las sábanas negras que cubrían su cama, se puso el pantalón del pijama y con un movimiento de varita dejó a Hermione con la camisa que solía usar para dormir cuando se quedaba con él. _"Severus…",_ la escuchó murmurar mientras se acomodaba a su lado, _"shhhh, aquí estoy, vuelve a dormir…"._ Pero Hermione ya había abierto los ojos y se acodaba sobre su pecho._ "Qué bueno que ya llegaste, te estuve esperando pero me quedé dormida. ¿Cómo te fue?"._ Severus la abrazó y suspiró siempre le preguntaba lo mismo y siempre se negaba a contestarle pero esta vez necesitaba hablar con alguien, traía demasiado encima, _"como siempre, estresante y difícil… ya estoy cansado de esto… hay días como hoy que me gustaría tirar la toalla…"_ Hermione se enderezó hasta quedar recostada en su pecho con una mirada de preocupación en su rostro, no dijo nada pero su silencio lo instaba a hablar, _"hoy tuve que torturar a Lucius… seguimos retrasando lo más posible la unión de Draco a los mortífagos pero el Señor Tenebroso se está desesperando y la está agarrando contra él y de la peor manera, temo que un día de estos, no sobreviva a los castigos que nos obliga a infringirle."_

Los suaves dedos de la chica acariciaron su rostro transmitiéndole cierta tranquilidad, cerró los ojos ante su toque y suspiró._ "¿Y a ti como te fue con Potter?... ¿ya hablaste con él?"._ Hermione se enderezó para verlo, _"si, le dije la verdad, mmm… no está de acuerdo pero lo entiende, dice que me apoya y que realmente espera que no me lastimes o te asesinará". _La sonrisa de su castaña lo hizo sonreír a la vez, _"…pero yo le dije que eso no era posible, que estoy segura de que me amas y de que eres incapaz de herirme así que ya no dijo nada más". _Snape sintió una terrible opresión en el pecho ante sus palabras, ella confiaba demasiado en él y eso lo hacía sentirse mucho peor a cada instante.

_"Severus… Sev?..." _Volteó a verla, se había perdido en sus pensamientos y eso la preocupó, _"¿qué piensas?", _no respondió, sólo la abrazó y besó su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. La sintió alejarse y levantó la vista al mismo tiempo que ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, _"relájate… olvídate de todo por esta noche"_ las palabras salían mientras depositaba suaves besos en sus labios. Snape tomó el rostro de la castaña y se sentó con ella mientras profundizaba el beso, adoraba que ella se pusiera así, que tratara de sacarlo de ese mundo tan gris y visceral en el que vivía aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos. La sintió frotarse contra su miembro que poco a poco despertaba y se endurecía. Ella se apartó de su boca para besar su oreja y su cuello, con suavidad lo volvió a recostar mientras sus besos bajaban con lentitud por su pecho y abdomen.

Su respiración se estaba acelerando, los besos que la chica desperdigaba por su cuerpo elevaba su temperatura hasta el punto de hacerlo olvidar todo. Estando con ella, el mundo simplemente desaparecía, el no era un doble espía ni un profesor de Hogwarts, ella no era una jovencita ni su alumna, no existía Voldemort ni los mortífagos ni la Orden del Fénix, simplemente eran un hombre y una mujer disfrutando y demostrando el amor existente entre ellos. Eran dos simples seres humanos entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

El gruñido de Severus retumbó haciendo eco en la habitación, Mione había rodeado su hombría con su boca en un lento y tortuoso sube y baja mientras que una de sus manos lo aprisionaba con firmeza y la otra jugaba con sus testículos. Estaba en la gloria, ella nunca le había hecho algo así y sentirla de esa manera lo excitaba sobremanera. _"Aaa… mor… det… detennnnteeee… o me… voooyyy a… aaahhh…"_, ella lo ignoró y continuó con su labor, sabía perfectamente que él ya no estaba razonando en lo absoluto, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se estaba entregando completamente y sin reservas. Unos segundos después el grito de Severus inundó todo al mismo tiempo que se derramaba en la boca de la chica. Ella volvió a subir por su pecho cubriéndolo de besos hasta llegar a su boca.

En un movimiento rápido, se colocó sobre ella recorrió toda su piel con besos y caricias, bajó despacio para jugar con sus senos, se aferró a uno con su mano mientras que su boca jugaba con el otro pezón. Los gemidos de Hermione aumentaban con cada caricia dada por esa boca que la volvía loca. Un fuerte grito escapó de su boca al sentir los dedos de Severus jugando en su intimidad, llenándola con tortuosa calma haciéndola desear cada vez con más intensidad tenerlo dentro. Cuando la sintió completamente mojada volvió a subir cubriéndola de besos y se colocó entre sus piernas.

La penetró con delicadeza para poder apreciar cómo era aprisionado centímetro a centímetro, necesitaba sentirla, hacerla suya pero también deseaba disfrutar del placer y el honor de tenerla para él, sin embargo, Hermione necesitaba sentirlo completamente, lo aprisionó con sus piernas obligándolo a entrar de un empujón y con fuerza. _"Aaagggggggggg…",_ gritaron los dos, para ambos la sensación fue indescriptible. Severus la sentía tan húmeda y tan caliente que le era difícil retrasar su propio orgasmo. Consciente de que no iba a poder resistir demasiado empezó a moverse con rapidez. El placer era demasiado, sus gemidos se mezclaban al unísono, las embestidas eran cada vez mas erráticas. Ella se aferraba con fuerza a él mientras hundía su rostro en el espacio del cuello y el hombro. El grito de sus nombres anunció su orgasmo mientras hilos de magia los envolvían. Su entrega fue plena y sin limitaciones, permitiéndoles dar rienda suelta a sus emociones y a sus poderes, el ruido de cosas cayendo al piso los hizo reaccionar y sonreír, nunca se habían amado de tal manera y al juicio de Severus, era probable que jamás lo volvieran a hacer, pues todo estaba listo para el golpe final.

SS * HG * HG *SS

_"Entonces… ¿ya está todo listo?"_, la voz de Dumbledore sonaba más triste que preocupada. Severus lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que entró en el despachó y sólo asintió. _"¿Cuando?"_. Un largo suspiro abandonó los labios del pocionista, _"no lo sé… lo más probable es que sea en estos días, cuando tu no estés y el castillo quede, según ellos, más vulnerable"._ Dumbledore lo observaba con esa mirada de rayos X tan característica en él, _"ya veo, quizás debas dejarles ver que hoy sería una excelente oportunidad." "¿Qué?... h… ¿hoy?"_, un estremecimiento involuntario recorrió a Severus, sabía que el día que tuviera que asesinar al director estaba cerca pero esperaba que no tanto. Su expresión de desconcierto y tristeza no pasó desapercibida para el anciano que sólo atinó a levantarse para poner una mano sobre el hombro de aquel que consideraba un hijo.

Todos los retratos estaban observando la escena completamente conmovidos, _"Si Severus… yo ya no voy a soportar mucho tiempo más, mi cuerpo está cada vez más deteriorado y…"_ su voz se quebró y las lágrimas asomaron traicioneramente, no quería que Severus lo viera así. El profesor lo vio caminar de nuevo a su silla tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, cuando lo vio sentado con la cabeza gacha se acercó a él, se arrodilló y apoyó su cabeza en su regazo cual niño pequeño buscando refugio. Albus sonrió, se limpió el rostro y acarició su cabeza en forma paternal. Pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que Dumbledore habló, _"¿y Hermione?"_. Severus ocultó el rostro completamente en la túnica del director, sus sollozos amortiguados por la tela llenaban el lugar, el director era consciente de que para él no sería fácil llevar la responsabilidad de asesinarlo y cargar al mismo tiempo, con las consecuencias de esos actos

_"No te… preocupes… de algún modo ya me despe… ella sabe que la amo…"_, se enderezó con lentitud y se limpió el rostro, _"debo irme… tengo que preparar todo…"_ Albus sólo asintió mientras lo observaba acercarse a la puerta, _"no importa lo que pase hijo… yo… siempre voy a estar contigo"._ Severus sólo asintió sin mirarlo y salió del despacho.

SS * HG * HG *SS

El viento soplaba con fuerza, para algunos, los rayos y truenos amenazaban tormenta, para otros infundían miedo, anticipación y preocupación. Para Severus, sólo era la antesala de la condena… condena en la que su alma podría terminar destrozada. Los terrenos de Hogwarts nunca habían lucido tan aterradores, Minerva mandaba a cualquier estudiante que encontrase a su sala común, se podía respirar tensión y temor en el aire, suspiró profundo, había llegado la hora y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Se preguntaba en qué momento debería actuar cuando el profesos Flitwick entró como alma que lleva el diablo gritando desesperadamente que mortífagos habían invadido el castillo. Sin pensarlo mucho lo aturdió. Salió con premura, casi atropellando a Hermione y a Luna en el proceso. La mirada de sorpresa y el tono gélido de su voz no se hicieron esperar, _"¿qué demonios hacen aquí?..."_ las vio tartamudear, una rápida vista a la mente de Hermione le hizo ver que lo estaban espiando por órdenes de Harry,_ "…olvídenlo… Flitwick se desmayó, ayúdenlo"_, y sin decir una sola palabra salió en dirección a la Torre de Astronomía.

La escena era todo lo que esperaba, aurores y miembros de la Orden tratando de detener el avance de los mortífagos a toda costa, los amigos de Harry tratando de ayudar y esquivando por instantes las maldiciones, el caos reinando por todas partes. Interiormente agradeció que Hermione se encontrara lejos de esa batalla pues si ella estuviera ahí, hubiera cometido una imprudencia delatándose sin remedio. Pasó sin detenerse, sabía perfectamente que para todos era un alivio verlo, en el caso de unos era la ayuda que hacía falta para defender el castillo mientras que para los otros, era la señal inequívoca de que el triunfo estaba cerca.

Entró a la torre varita en ristre, la voz de Bellatrix y Draco eran inconfundibles, subió lo más sigiloso que pudo sorprendiendo a Harry en posición de ataque. Sus miradas conectaron por un instante, esperaba que él no fuera testigo de lo que ocurriría a continuación pero no tenía opción, tendría que cumplir con su encomienda frente a él sin importar nada. Con un gesto le imploró silencio, por las rendijas del piso pudo ver a Draco, el chico temblaba cual hoja mientras Bellatrix lo presionaba con un grito desquiciado, _"¡AHOOOOORAAAAAAA!"_

_"No…"_ la profunda voz de Severus se dejó oír mientras entraba con lentitud, analizó con velocidad la escena ante él, Greyback, los Carrow y Bellatrix rodeaban al director mientras Draco se hacía a un lado. Mantuvo su mirada baja, no se atrevía a mirar a Albus a los ojos. _"Severus…"_, su nombre en la voz de Dumbledore lo hizo voltear, los ojos negros se clavaron en los azules por unos instantes que parecieron eternos, escenas fugaces de miles de recuerdos pasaron ante él, "…_por favor…"_. La voz suplicante del director lo hizo reaccionar, _"Avada Kedabra". _La habitación se iluminó por unos segundos de verde mientras el rayo del hechizo golpeaba en el pecho del hombre frente a él lanzándolo directamente al vacío deteniendo el tiempo y su corazón.

Tomó a Draco y salió corriendo mientras Bellatrix gritaba y lanzaba la marca tenebrosa sobre el castillo. Pasaron a través de la lucha sin detenerse, atravesaron los pasillos hasta el Gran Comedor sin resistencia, como siempre, la mortífaga era incapaz de controlarse, destruyó el ventanal dejando el salón completamente a obscuras. Era imperativo salir, debían desaparecerse, a estas alturas ya se habrán percatado de lo ocurrido en el castillo y no podían detenerse, tenía que seguir hasta el final, había jurado proteger a Harry a toda costa, incluso si fuera a costa de su propia vida y eso iba a hacer.

Corrían a toda velocidad cuando un haz de luz pasó rozando su cabeza, _"corre Draco"_. Tenía que detener a Harry y salvar a Draco, no podía permitir que a ninguno de los dos les pasara algo. Severus enfrentó a Harry, ambos estaban con las varitas levantadas. _"¡Cruc…!"_, gritó Harry pero Snape rechazó la maldición lanzando al chico tirándolo de espalda. De repente una intensa luz anaranjada iluminó a todos, Bellatrix había prendido fuego a la cabaña de Hagrid y brincaba de alegría. Harry intentó nuevamente atacar a Snape pero la mortífaga lo impidió, _"NO, ÉL LE PERTENECE AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO…"_, gritó Severus, Bellatrix se alejó junto con los demás mortífagos y Draco,_ "¿pretendes atacarme con una maldición imperdonable Potter?..."_

_"¡Incarc…!",_ grito Harry, pero Severus desvió el hechizo con un movimiento de varita. _"Nunca lograras hacerme daño hasta que no aprendas a controlarte y a usar los hechizos no verbales…"_ levantó el brazo para detener nuevamente los infructuosos ataques del chico. Snape se dio la vuelta para alcanzar a sus compañeros cuando el grito de Harry lo hizo regresar sobre sus pasos._ "¡Sectumsempra!"_, volvió a levantar la varita para esquivar el ataque lanzando a Harry nuevamente contra el piso y a su varita lejos de él, _"¡EL CONFIABA EN USTED… AMBOS CONFIABAN EN USTED… PELEE COBARDE, PELEE!"_

Severus estaba a escasos pasos de Harry, su rostro mostraba con claridad unas facciones cargadas de furia y rencor, por primera vez no veía al hijo de Lily sino a ese James Potter que siempre lo humillaba, _"¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A UTILIZAR MIS PROPIOS HECHIZOS CONTRA MI, POTTER? ¡YO LOS INVENTÉ! ¡YO SOY EL PRÍNCIPE MESTIZO! Y TU PRETENDES ATACARME COMO TU ASQUEROSO PADRE… ¿COBARDE?, ME LLAMAS COBARDE CUANDO ERA ÉL EL QUE NUNCA ME ATACABA SI NO ERAN CUATRO CONTRA UNO. SI YO SOY COBARDE, ¿CÓMO LO LLAMARÍAS A ÉL?"_

Harry quiso recuperar su varita pero Snape la pateó a un lado, _"¡MALDITO INFELIZ… ESO ES LO QUE ES UN COBARDE QUE ASESINO AL HOMBRE QUE MÁS CONFIABA EN USTED Y TRAICIONÓ EL AMOR PURO Y SINCERO QUE HERMIONE LE DIO!"_. Severus estaba cada vez más furioso, su rostro adoptó una expresión enloquecida, inhumana, como si estuviera sufriendo un terrible dolor. Las palabras del chico y la intensa mirada cargada de odio que éste le daba, lo habían herido sobremanera, nadie más que él mismo y Dumbledore conocían la verdad en sus acciones y saber que había perdido a las tres únicas personas que le interesaban le destrozaba en lo más profundo de su ser.

Sin pensarlo mucho y actuando por impulso, levantó el brazo y como si acuchillara el aire con la varita, lanzó un hechizo para lastimar al chico. Su coraje y dolor ya no le permitían razonar, necesitaba descargar todo lo que traía en su interior. Volvía a levantar el brazo para atacar a Harry cuando un destello blanco que emanó del anillo, lo envolvió por unos instantes haciéndolo regresar a la realidad, puedo escuchar la voz de Lily suplicándole que se detuviera, que no lo lastimara más. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Buckbeack el hipogrifo se cernía sobre él atacándolo con toda su furia para proteger a su dueño. Sintió como las garras del animal se clavaban en su brazo logrando que trastabillara, giró y salió corriendo con el hipogrifo persiguiéndolo. Logró llegar a la verja del colegio y se desapareció.

SS * HG * HG *SS

La calle se encontraba sumida en la tranquilidad de la noche, sólo la dorada luz que desprendían las farolas le daban algo de vida. El único movimiento que se percibía era el de una gabardina negra ondeando con la brisa nocturna pues recargado en un farol se encontraba Severus Snape vestido con ropa muggle negra y observando fijamente una ventana encendida. Se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la luz que emanaba de esta se apagó.

La observó con curiosidad. Necesitaba ser paciente y esperar a que estuviera dormida. Una hora después, entró completamente en silencio a la habitación colándose como una suave nube negra. Se posó suavemente en el piso frente a la cama donde una chica castaña y ojos chocolates dormía profundamente. Volteó a ver a su alrededor, para cualquier persona poco observadora, la habitación se encontraba completamente ordenada y sin cambios pero para él que conocía a Hermione perfectamente, era obvio que había algo diferente. Faltaban cosas, objetos de gran valor sentimental para la chica, despacio se acercó al armario, en él no había más que una muda limpia de ropa, probablemente la del día siguiente. El librero estaba también vacío y ningún objeto mágico era distinguible en ningún lado, sólo era distinguible un bolsito de cuentas en la mesilla de noche junto a la lámpara.

Volteó a verla completamente intrigado, no sabía que estaba pasando, fijó su vista en los ojos cerrados de la chica y entró en su mente, pudo ver sus recuerdos pasar a velocidad uno tras otro, en todos aparecía él hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba: el Trío de Oro estaba en la Torre de Astronomía, decidiendo su futuro, no regresarían a Hogwarts. Su mirada se volvió sombría, ya sabía que no volverían pero no pensó que era por enfrascarse en una misión suicida aunque no logró saber de qué se trataba.

Volvió a entrar en su mente, vio a Harry y a Hermione junto al lago, ella estaba llorando mientras él la abrazaba. _"Lo lamento Mione… yo también creí que él te amaba". _Un sollozo más fuerte e intenso se escuchó. _"Lo sé… soy una estúpida… como pude creer en él… sólo jugó con mis sentimientos… yo sólo fui su desecho… al cual abandonó después de que se divirtió conmigo…" _Severus sintió como se rompía su corazón, era consciente de que ella lo odiaría pero nunca se imaginó hasta donde llegaría ese odio. Harry acariciaba su cabeza con dulzura, _"no lo eres… sólo te enamoraste… Dumbledore siempre decía que no había mejor magia que el Amor… el idiota es él por no ver lo que tenía en sus brazos". _ Se quedaron en silencio mientras ella seguía llorando.

Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a su lado, se sentó con cuidado en la cama mientras retiraba un mechón de cabello de su rostro. Una lágrima traicionera surcó su rostro, SI que sabía lo que había tenido en sus brazos, por eso era aún más doloroso saber lo que había perdido. Desvió su atención a la mano de la chica estaba cerrada alrededor de un objeto. Distinguió el camafeo que le regaló en navidad, sonrió y llevó su mano a su propio cuello sacando la cadena plateada de la cual pendía una "S" que ella le había regalado tiempo atrás. Hermione se movió de posición y el camafeo resbaló de su mano, Severus lo tomó, retiró su cadena y con un toque de varita ambos brillaron por un instante.

Le volvió a colocar el camafeo en su mano, depositó un suave beso en sus labios y caminó hacia la ventana. _"Severus…",_ el susurro de la castaña alegró su corazón. A pesar de todo ella pensaba en él, se colocó nuevamente su cadena y sujetó con firmeza la letra que colgaba de ella, cada vez que ella pensara en él lo sabría, la cadena se lo avisaría. Volvió a salir por la ventana como vapor que se cuela por las rendijas hasta posarse nuevamente junto a la farola. Observó nuevamente la ventana de la habitación de Hermione mientras susurraba junto con el viento. _"Te Amo y siempre lo haré, ojalá que tu corazón nunca lo olvide aún cuando tu mente se empeñe en hacerlo". _Y sin más se desapareció con la esperanza de volver a verla y tenerla aunque sea sólo una vez más entre sus brazos.

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Como verán es la segunda parte del libro, y pues como tal lleva su nombre. Nuevamente mezclé partes de la película con el libro, así que espero no decepcionarlos. Por fin nuestro amado Severus se sinceró en muchos aspectos y confesó parte de su vida, ya era tiempo de que Mione supiera más de él; por otro lado, Harry ya se enteró de la relación existente entre ellos y pues como es lógico, lo alteró demasiado sin embargo apoyó a nuestra heroína. ¿Les gustó la relación entre Albus y Severus?, espero que sí, a mi me emocionó muchísimo el imaginarla y tratar de plasmarla.

Sé que nuevamente los dejé en espera pero es que cada vez se vuelve más difícil redactar los capítulos no sólo por el hecho de que la mayor parte de las veces me falta tiempo sino por el hecho de que cada vez se complica más tratar de llevar la historia lo más fiel posible. Sigo trabajando en el capi X, se aceptan sugerencias e ideas pero tengan paciencia, les repito carezco de tiempo pues tengo una bebé que demanda toda mi atención. Gracias a todos ustedes por no dejarme y esperarme con paciencia, y sobre todo y como siempre, mil gracias a todos ustedes que me dejan sus comentarios.


End file.
